Doctor Doctor
by ShadowFire52
Summary: After many times in the hospital after many falled inccidents, thanks to a certain blond. Everything in the hospital was always the same everytime for Toris. But what happens when a new nurse, nurse Feliks, comes in and turns his life upside down...
1. Chapter 1

_**This story has been on my mind for a while and my mind and I finally got around to it. So here it is! It's my first PolandxLithuania and I'm not too good at Lithuania...A bit OOC and I did my best. I don't own Hetalia or the song that I got this idea from.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

- - -X X X X- - -

_'I need some new friends...' _I thought as I lay in my usual hospital bed.

The most light came from the window as usual and I turned my head just a little to see my reason for being stuck here grinning at the ceiling like an idiot as he does every time something like this happens. He rolled his head to face me and I sighed.

"Wasn't that awesome Toris!" he said with as much of a laugh as he could.

"No Alfred...you broke ribs and a leg. I broke my arm and almost got a concussion." I said "Every idea we end up here..." _and somehow I always get dragged in..._ but I decided not to add that out loud.

"It was too! And it's not our fault that we hit Arthur's car or that we broke off part of the school roof or that I can't pay for this hospital trip." Alfred said and stared at the ceiling with an embarrassed laugh.

_'No this wasn't us it was y-'_ "Wait...what was that last part...?" I asked.

"Well ya see...I spent the last bit of my cashola at the good ol' MikkyD so..." he trailed off.

"Alfred! I can barely pay for my own bill!" I snapped and immediately regretted it by the puppy dog eyes he gave me "But Alfred..." I sighed again and nodded.

"Thank you! I'll pay you back!" Alfred shouted.

_'I better get an extra shift at the cafe...'_ I though with a sigh because he never pays people back.

We both just laid there, Alfred telling stories and me pretending to listen. It felt like a normal weekly trip to the hospital. Same old room, same old hospital bed, same friend in the bed next to me grinning like he hadn't broken bones, and same old big nurse that came in to treat us.

There was a knock on the door and before I could say come in it swung open and a blonde girl that looked the same age as me skipped in. She had one of the smaller uniforms on and perfect blonde hair (that didn't looked dyed I must add) and bright green eyes. Somehow she also kept one of those small nurse hats that didn't have anything to hold them up perched on her head.

First thing she did was pick up the charts and read over them a few times before putting them back after scribbling down something on both. She was at Alfred's bed and I couldn't hear them talking. I was too busy taking in how she looked. My mind wandered a bit before I thought of the girl I had had a crush on for years.

_'I can't just...'_ I wandered through my thoughts before I was pulled out by the feeling of manicured nails poking into my shoulder.

"Did you like hear me?" she said but that's when I realized that she...was a _he_.

"Uhm s-sorry...I was...thinking..." I said as I felt my cheeks heat and I silently cursed.

"Well like I had just saiiid." sh-HE said and rolled his eyes "You both can like totally go whenever after I like put you both in totally better casts."

"U-Uh...okay..." I muttered.

"Sweet! Faster out than usual!" Alfred shouted cheerfully.

The nurse just giggled "I'll be like back in a jiff!" he then left the room and I felt myself release a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Everything was silent for what felt like hours and made by skin crawl before Alfred spoke "You do know you're falling for a dude right?"

"Wh-What? N-no..." I denied. I can't like a guy. I'm not gay. I like girls I like Natalya. Not guys. Not really cute guys that wear small skirts...

"You like him. A lot I can tell.'" Alfred said with a smirk, interrupting my thoughts.

"D-Do not! How do you th-think I do?" I replied and added a swear for stuttering.

"One, you stutter when either you like someone or you're afraid." he paused and looked to the door "And I don't think anyone can be afraid of him. Reason two..." he laughed and muttered an ow "You're pitchin' a tent."

I felt my whole face turn read and looked down "Shit..." I muttered and shifted from laying on my back to my side "Do...Do not.."

"Toris and the nuursse sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes a drink! Then come a night! Then comes-" quickly I picked up my pillow with my good arm (my left) and threw it at him. At that time the nurse came in with two a wheel chairs.

"Ok! Like in you both go!" he said smiling. I looked at the wheel chairs and sighed because I know what was going to happen.

"Woo! Wheel chairs!" Alfred cheered and pushed himself up but flinched when he was fully sitting up.

"Here like let me help." the nurse said and pushed one of the wheel chairs over and helped him into it(with much of Alfred's complaining).

Alfred started to spin in circles and I gave a small laugh at him. I pushed myself up but toppled over to my side and muttered a few curses before I felt two hands sit me up and I was looking at the nurse.

"It's like your turn." he said and pulled me up and being careful of my arm.

"I-I'm ok..." I muttered but he didn't let go and kept helping me to my feet.

"I'm going to like help you because, who's the totally cute nurse here?" he asked with a smile and I had to force back the blush.

"I s-said I'm fine." I repeated and started to walk but my head started to spin and I felt my feet lose their footing and my body falling to the floor.

I held my arm out to try and catch myself but I never felt the floor. Just two arms around my waist that weren't supposed to be there.

"Like careful. You don't want to totally stay right as you were told you could like totally leave." the nurse said as he straightened me up. Two thoughts came into mind. Why won't he stop helping and how could he do all this in _heels_.

"Nurse...I'm fine..." I mumbled.

He didn't giggle this time but laughed, still smiling "Like call me Feliks. Nurse totally makes me sound old when I'm like in your grade."

"Whoa you are?" Alfred commented as he stopped spinning.

"Well duuuuh." he said and put his hands on his hips "I sit like in the back in you're like English class." he said to Alfred.

"Really?" Alfred asked a bit surprised.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh." Feliks said. He then went back to what he was doing and "helping" me to the wheel chair.

"F-Feliks!" I whined and tried to pull away but my head started to spin again. I let myself be set into the wheel chair.

"Now let's get you both like casted!" Feliks said with a giggle "You can wheel yourself right Alfred?"

"Course! I am the hero!" Alfred said and I sighed and gave a small laugh. I reached down to try and push myself but a slapped to my hand caused my arm to retract to my chest.

"Na ah aahh!" Feliks said and waved a finger in front of my face "You can't wheel yourself with one arm." he said and started to push me out.

Alfred gave a quiet whistle as Feliks pushed me out of the room and into the empty hallway. Alfred rolled himself up next to me. "So...he seems just perfect for you..." he whispered so only I could hear him.

"I do not!" I quietly snapped back hoping Feliks couldn't hear. I looked back a little to see him listening to a bright pink iPod with matching head phones and mouthing the words to the song that was playing.

"You do too~" Alfred said and nudged my arm.

"I d-don't!" I repeated.

"You're blushing too! I knew it!" Alfred shouted and Feliks stared at both of us.

"Like knew what?" he asked as he paused the song.

" I knew that he liked y-" Alfred started but my arm shot out and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"You liked my...? My what?" Feliks questioned with a confused look.

"Your...your..." I wracked my brain for answers but I couldn't think of anything so I just let the first thing stumble out "I like your shoes..." and I soon as that left my mouth I felt my face turn bright red and I tried to hide it in my hand as Alfred howled with laughter.

"Really? Like you really do?" Feliks said just like a teen girl "Well like the hospital couldn't like get me some of their totally lame shoes, which I totally did NOT want, so I like went out and like..." by then I had tuned him out.

_'Shoes...SHOES? I like your shoes? Why did I say that! I could've said something completely different that I. LIKE. YOUR. SHOES.' _I thought as he talked and I kept my hand over my face.

"So like, do you agree Tor-Tor?" I caught.

"H-Huuuh?" I mumbled still partially in my thoughts still but then I caught the nick name "Did...did you just call me Tor-Tor?"

"Like yeah. That's totally you're new name that I'm going to totally call you!" the blond pushing me said smiling.

_M-Must you..._ I wanted to say but all that came out was "O-Okay..." and it was very quietly.

"Great! And so you like agree right?" he asked as he grinned.

"U-Uh...sure y-yeah..." I mumbled and was ready to find something new to control my head. These out of nowhere answers were really going to mess up my life if I keep it up.

"Sweetness! Totally awesome!" he cheered "Then we'll totally like meet up by the book room after like school then!"

"You mean th-the library?" I asked and tried to just stop talking but apparently I wasn't in control here...

"That's like what I said. The book room." Feliks said as though it was obvious.

The room was at the end of the hall with double doors that barely need to be touched to open and I heard Alfred shift in his wheel chair as he rolled himself.

"Hey Feliks, how 'bout...a race through the doors?" he asked and I stared with a panicked look.

"I could totally go for a race." Feliks said with a grin.

"No nonono nononononononononono-" but my nos were ignored when Feliks and Alfred both counted down from three and went as fast as possible down the hall. As I screamed Feliks hoped on the back of my wheel chair and kept it balanced as though he had done this hundreds of times before.

The three of us flew through the doors at fast speeds and I had shut my eyes because I was not much of a fan of races, high speeds, or high speed wheel chair races. I felt the doors fly open and both yell 'I won!' and soon start to argue.

"The awesome hero that is me won right?"

"No I like totally won right Tor-Tor?"

My head was spinning even more now if that was possible. My eyes were still shut and I let out a groan before putting a hand to my hair and leaning over to puke on the freshly cleaned white floor.

"Oh ho hoooo! Toris! That's gross man!" Alfred laughed out and started coughing.

"Ewwwww! Like just totally eeeewewew!" Feliks yelled " I'm totally not cleaning that ew thing up!"

I opened my eyes and just stared and felt my face turn bright red "O-ooooh..." I muttered and stared at the mess that just came from inside of me. I slinked down in the chair just wanting to hide under a rock after taking a long hot shower.

"It smells! Man that's rank!" Alfred held his nose as he continued to laugh loudly. I watched from behind my hair as our 'oh-so-helpful' nurse gathered all the stuff that was extremely need and pushed me out and pulled the too busy laughing Alfred out.

"I'll have to like bandage you both up out here." he said and pulled me over to a bench before pulling Alfred over also. Feliks kneeled down and started to recast his leg.

_'I can't believe I just did that...It was all over the floor and the taste is still in my mouth...he probably thinks I'm the most disgusting person ever...why did I have puke- wait why do I care? He's just a cut guy in a really small skirt that talks- WOAH. Cute...CUTE? NO! Nononononooo! He's not cute! He's not he's not-'_ my thoughts were interrupted again and I looked up to see him with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"...cute...?" slipped pass my lips and immediately I was ready to kill myself just so I would shut up.

"I need to like recast your arm." he said and sat on the bench across from me and started to take off the cast I had on.

He started to rambled about odd topics like nail polish and shopping and other things. I pretended to be listening as I took a better look to see if I could find out what made him so...different. Well besides wearing a girls nurse outfit.

Slowly my eyes scanned and I felt a blush spread as I caught a certain sight. Not only did he wear girl clothes over he wore them...under as well. Even though he looked and acted like a girl, he didn't always have the _grace_ of one. He legs we just apart enough for me to get glance of pink panties.

My eyes darted away and I did my best to focus on the cast. I looked over to Alfred who looked like he was admiring his red white and blue striped cast though I saw his eyes staring at me with a look that read a certain song from earlier. I focused back on the cast only to notice it was done and he was scribbling something in pink sharpie on it.

"And there!" he said and put the cap back on the sharpie and grinned "Now you both can like leave. All you need is crutches and a sling. Hold on."

Feliks then stood up and skipped down the hall. I turned to see Alfred grinning a grin he probably got from Francis. "Look at your cast." I looked at what Feliks wrote in the pink sharpie.

_'Tor-Tor~  
Hope the arm fixes up totally fast!  
Don't like break it again because that'd be totally uncool...  
See you at school!  
~Feliks'_

I stared at it. The 'i' in his name was dotted with a heart even. I knew my friend next to me saw it too by the way he was snickering.

"H-He probably w-wrote something on y-yours too..." I replied as I read it over.

"Nope! Only you." Alfred said.

"Baaaack~" we both heard and turned to see Feliks walking over with Alfred's crutches and my sling. We were both fixed up and lead out (even though we knew our way around by heart) after I paid both of the bills (sadly).

"I'll like see you both at school." Feliks said as we left.

"Y-Yeah.." I said with a smile as I started walking out and Feliks followed.

"See ya Feliks!" Alfred said and made his way to his car.

"Can I ask something?" the female like blond asked me.

"Sure..." I answered.

"How'd you both get sent here?" he asked.

I let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of my head "Well...you see..."

"TORIS! LOOK!" I heard Alfred call out happily and turned to see something that would always scar me.

"They left our shopping cart here!" he said and I sighed as I noticed the blood still stained on it and where it was bent.

"It's still in good shape! We could-"

"NO! We are not going to try and jump the cart across the roofs again..." I cut him off and put my hand on my head as I remembered the failing moment.

"You both tried to like jump the roofs?" Feliks asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah!"

"No. He tried to...I was the poor soul he dragged along." I mumbled.

"That's how you both got stuck here?" Feliks asked.

"It was worth it!" Alfred shouted and gave a thumbs up with his "hero smile".

_'There is no way that was worth it...'_ I thought and soon Alfred had jumped into his car and was honking the horn.

I sighed and looked back to Feliks "Bye." I said and headed over to the car.

"See ya!" he called.

After a bit of struggling I managed to get in control of the driver's seat away from Alfred "Looks like someone's got a new boyfriend~" he teased.

"D-Do not!" I stuttered out and decided not to let this go on by turning on the radio and taking off.

I regretted it right away as I blushed and Alfred howled with laughter as we took off down the road. He turned the music up louder and I was wishing I had more than one useable arm at the moment.

_'I hate today...' _I thought as the song played. Here's a chunk of the song that was ending my day:

_**'~Doctor Doctor!**_

_**Give Me The News,**_

_**I Got A,**_

_**Bad Case**_

_**Of Lovin' You!~'**_

- - -X X X X- - -

Updated! I fixed the errors!

_**So?**_

_**How was it? **_

_**I'm pretty proud of it.**_

_**Next chapter's on it's way!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Augh...I had to redo this disclamer thing...hate...so I was too lazy to look up Estonia's real human name so he's just Ed in here. I only own the plot yadda yadda yadda onward..._**

**_-XXXX-_**

"T-Toris..."

_'Already...?'_ I thought as I tried to get the last bit of my sleep for the morning before I had to head to school and get attacked with questions of what happened this time to him.

"E-Ed made breakfast..." the quiet voice of Ravis said as he shook my shoulders.

I rolled over with a groan. I was not a morning person. I was in a cast. And school did not seem like a welcoming day because it was already raining and it was only five thirty in the morning. _'One day I'm_ _moving closer to that stupid school or away from here...'_ I thought before pushing myself up with my good arm.

"Morning Ravis. Tell him I'll be down when I get dressed." I told the younger cousin. He may have been a cousin but he was like a little brother to him, just like Ed was also a cousin brother.

"Alright..." he said with a small smile "Is your arm ok?"

I nodded "Yeah. It's a bit better. Now go and get something to eat. Isn't peter coming to walk to school with you?" he just smiled a bit bigger before he nodded and ran off and down the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at him as I moved from the bed and over to my closet and pulled on my uniform (with a bit of struggle but I got it on) and ran a brush though my hair quickly before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ravis and Ed were already dressed in uniform also and eating pancakes.

"Ah, morning." Ed said and that's when I noticed he had his laptop at the table and was working on what I could guess to be another new program installment.

"Morning." I said and grabbed a plate and put a couple of pancakes on it and sitting down at the old round table.

All was silent as it usually was between the three of us but as usual I decided to try and start up a conversation with at least one of them "So Ravis," I started after a bite of my fluffy pancakes "How has school been going for you?"

"Good. I'm going to audition for a play." the small blond said and took a bite of his pancakes.

I blinked a couple of times _'A play...?'_ I thought a bit confused "I never knew you were into plays."

I didn't fail to notice the small blush appear across his face and I just took a bite of m pancakes so I wouldn't laugh "Well...i-it wasn't my i-idea...it was P-Peter's..." he said and focused on his pancakes.

_'Of course it's because of Peter.'_ I thought with a smile as I continued to eat.

After the three of us had finished up our food there was a loud knocking at the door and I walked over and when the door opened a cheerful boy with a blue rain coat over his uniform that matched his sailor hat looked up from the rain and grinned "The amazing Peter is here desu yo!"

I just laughed "Ravis! Peter's here!" I called and I continued to laugh when I heard a flustered Finnish teen call "Be nice!" from the SUV that was waiting at the road.

"Ah Peter! I-I'm sorry I took...so long." Ravis said a bit flustered as he ran up with his bag.

"Now c'mon! Let's go desu yo!" Peter said and grabbed his hand and dragging him through the rain and to the waiting car.

"B-Bye!" I heard the older of the two call out and I waved and shut the door with a smile.

I made my way back into the kitchen to grab my raincoat when I noticed one too many and sighed "Ravis forgot his coat." I said to the only other person besides myself.

Ed looked over and sighed "Again?" he asked as he began to pack up his laptop.

"Yep." I said with a sigh " I'll bring it to him before school starts." I added before I took my own coat from the rack and pulling it on and grabbed my car keys off the counter "See you at school Ed."

"Bye." he said now focused on his phone. I rolled my eyes as I ran out to my old clunker car. It wasn't fancy or new but it got me where I needed to be.

Today didn't seem to be one of its normal days. It took a couple tries to get it to start up and I didn't have time for my car to be dumb. I threw the rain coat to the passenger seat before tightening my grip on the wheel so I didn't slip up because I was driving with one arm and drove away from the curb and towards the elementary school.

_'Ugh...He needs to remember his jacket on days like this...'_ I thought once I had reached a red light at the last light. I tapped my hand against the wheel before turning on the cd I had. I hummed along to the song when the light turned green and I kept onto the school.

After I pulled up I headed to the office and the nice assistant was there today (thank the one above). "Hey Kelly." I greeted with a smile.

She looked up "Oh hi Toris." she said a smiled "Did Ravis forget something again?"

I felt my face get a little red and I gave a laugh "Yeah..." I answered and held up the dark red rain coat.

She took the coat "Ok. I'll go give it to him when I can."

"Thanks." I said "Well I better get to my school before I'm late."

"Bye. Have good day." she called as I ran out.

"You too." I called back before I shut the door and headed back to my car.

VRUUUMUhmuhm...

VRUUUUUUMUhmvrm...

"No come on..." I muttered as I bagged my cast on the dashboard a few times. I grinned as it turned over and started to purr before muttering a thank you to the car as it started off and out of the school parking lot just as the rain picked up.

I continued to grin as I drove and hummed to the radio once again _'Maybe today won't be too bad...'_ I thought but it was too late s the radio just shut its self off suddenly.

"What..." I muttered when the car started to make noises that, even though I wasn't a car expert, I knew it wasn't supposed to make. I did the first thing I knew I had to do. Pull over and hope the car didn't explode.

I found a wide spot to park my car as I pulled up my hood and got out. Pulling up the hood I started to violently cough as steam filled my lungs and the air around me "Really...?" I coughed out as the rain increased (though it was good that it got the steam away).

I looked back gown into the hood as I tried to shield rain that wasn't stopped on my hood with my sleeve. I tried to figure out what was up with the engine but the best I could decide was that it was done.

That I'd have to buy a new engine with money I didn't have. My only way to school which was still miles and miles away was useless now. That I didn't have any way to get anywhere because I just know Ed already left. My casted arm was hurting. AND to make it all better it was pouring down rain. Today wasn't going to be alright after all.

"Great just...great..." I mumbled as I slammed down the hood and kicked one of the tires and it rolled off as I did "Add that to the list of how this is the worst day of my life..." I sat on the hood and sighed.

_'I guess I just sit here and hope the rain stops...'_ I thought but soon more thoughts came into my mind _'What if I get hypothermia? Or pneumonia or maybe something worse...'_ my mind then started to go over all scenarios of everything and I started to shake. Not because I was cold no. Because I kept thinking of what could happen.

I was jarred from my thoughts when I heard a car horn and lights were flashed into my eyes to where I had to cover them "Like what are you doing?"

_'That voice...no it couldn't...'_ I thought and looked around the lights to see a blond haired person step out of the car mumbling something about hair getting ruined.

"F-Feliks...?" I stuttered out and silently cursed for the stuttering. It was a bad habit.

"Like the one and totally only." I heard him say as his shoes slopped in the rain water as he walked over "What are you like doing here in the rain?"

"My...My car kind of...broke down..." I mumbled as I slid down from the hood and onto the watery cement.

I noticed him smirk "I like didn't know you were a skipper." he said with a teasing tone.

"I-I don't skip!" I stuttered out and felt my face heat up a little.

He just giggled before bursting into a loud laugh as he stood there in the rain in his yellow rain coat and what looked he was wearing green capris instead of a skirt.

"Boy Tor-Tor. It was like just a joke. You don't like seem like a skipper." he said as he calmed down laughing.

That's when I remembered something "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

He just gave me a look that said 'isn't it obvious' "I'm skipping duh."

I sighed "Of course..."

That's when I felt something near and when I looked Feliks was standing right in front of me. Before I could fully comprehend what had happened I ran into my car. The hood popped up with a clang and my hand landed on the engine which turned out was hotter than I thought it could be in the rain.

"OW!" I cried and jumped again and stumbled forward with my hand to my chest and I felt my footing scramble and I start to fall. I clenched my eyes shut expecting to hit the ground but I never did. Just hands on my shoulders.

"Tor-Tor! Are you like ok?" I heard him ask.

My head started spinning again and I squeezed my eyes together a bit harder as some pain started to return. I felt my body get straightened up and I opened my eyes a little as I felt the spinning go down a bit. It was blurry but I could make out Feliks' face and heard "Are you like ok?" very faintly.

I open my mouth and muttered an "Uh huh..." right before I doubled over and felt the pancakes from breakfast and what I had eaten for dinner rush up from my stomach. My throat started to sting as the acids raced up. All saliva left my mouth and was replaced with one of the worst tastes in the world. That was the last thing I remembered as I blacked out.

_'So much for good day...'_ I thought as I regained consciousness. Once more everything was blurry again though I could tell one thing.

I had no clue where I was.

Slowly my eyes adjusted to the room and the light. I was staring at a white ceiling. The walls and ceiling in my how were beige not white. I rubbed my eyes on my sleeve hoping my eyes were just a little off. That's when I realized something else.

This wasn't my uniform shirt. Or my shirt.

I pushed myself up with my good arm and looked over what I was wearing and I just starred. Never in my life had I owned a pink button down shirt. Which happened to be on me and a bit too big. The brown jeans were big also but didn't bug me at much.

The room was actually quite plain. Mostly a mixes of pale tones and other colors that were the normal shade and some a little darker. Like the bed was actually a pale orange and the closet door and regular door were a dark red with the pale orange on the frames. The windows were also outlined in the orange but there were yellows and blues that were splattered on top. Everything seemed to be like that or something around it.

There was then a knock on the door and I turned and stared at it for a bit. My mind not seeming to fully comprehend I just stared and a sigh was heard through the door.

"Uhm it's open?" I called a few moments after the sigh. I heard footsteps and the door opened up to reveal Feliks walking through in his green capris and pale red sweater.

"Looks like you're like finally up." he said and sat next to me on the bed.

"Uhm...y-yeah..." I answered still a bit confused "Where...where am I...?" I asked quietly.

He just giggled "Totally at my house silly." he said "And you like look really cute in my clothes."

"Y-Your clothes?" I felt my face heat up as something registered "I-If these are yours th-then..." _'You CHANGED me.'_ I thought and then covered my face with my hand as it heated up to where it could've matched the engine. That's when I felt a bandaged hand scratch my face but I didn't care.

"Uh huh. They're mine. I like couldn't let you like just sit in those wet clothes. Then you could've like caught cold or worse. And you totally don't need to like feel worse." he said then giggled "Don't worry. I didn't like see anything past your boxers."

I felt my face burn enough to rival the sun now. I don't even change in front of people for gym. I would change back in the showers or in the stalls. Yet I was just stripped and changed in a house I've never been in and by a person that had been messing with my head that I had just met the day before.

"Like uhm can I...ask something...?" his suddenly quiet voice brought me from my thoughts. I moved my face to my lap as I looked to where he had been sitting but he had stood up and was turning on the pink lamp on the nightstand he was looking through.

"Sure..." I said as he pulled out a roll of bandage tape that matched what was on my hand. He sat down where he had been.

I noticed something off with his eyes but I couldn't tell what. He took my hand before he started to speak as he undid bandages my hand "What happened...?"

I looked out the window and at the rain. I knew what he was talking about because everyone asked. It was the scars on my back that have been there for a long long time. They would always remind me of before I moved and where I stood in this world. What could happen if I stepped from my boundaries again. Something I never wanted to experience ever again.

Feliks seemed to notice me thinking and spoke up "You like don't have to answer. I was just like wondering." he said in his original tone. I looked over and I then noticed the difference in his eyes. There was sadness.

After a bit more of silence I spoke up this time "Feliks, do you have anyone else living here with you?"

He looked up without moving his head "Ja nie... (I don't...)" he said then looked up with a smile "But I can like totally do whatever I want whenever I want."

"Oh. That's cool...?" I said and he finished bandaging up my hand with the new bandages.

I then heard him giggle and looked up at him "What?" I asked.

"If you like keep getting hurt I'll just hate to totally kidnap you and keep you here so you wouldn't like get hurt anymore." he said as he stood up and tossed the roll to the nightstand and giggled some more before adding "Oh and you do know you just like skipped. Congratulations." as he left the room.

I starred at the door as the words sunk in and I just let out a groan and fell onto my back "I'm never going to hear the end of this..." I mumbled before noticing that the new bandages seemed to be mainly make a heart and I just groaned louder.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**So that's chapter two!**_

_**I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so I have updated this again! So I hope you like it! And sis I spell checked so it's not my fault it's the computer er laptop. This is also the first chapter I have fully typed up on my new laptop. I will try and type more for all of my other stories but I curse my constant writers block…**_

_**Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaays. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I sighed and slipped my legs off the bed before wobbly standing up. My head spun a little but not enough to bother me much so I made my way to the door of the bedroom. I opened it and walked into what I was originally was a hallway.

I was proven wrong when I was looking over a banister railing. I looked around to see that the house was actually really big and had a different color scheme than the bedroom. Everything was extremely bright all over the house. Yellows, oranges, pinks, and a few small patches of brown were all the colors.

_'This is what I should've guessed...'_ I though with a sigh and walked along the balcony before reaching the stairs and taking them one by one.

"F-Feliks?" I called out so I wouldn't just wander around and look like a fool.

"Kitchen!" he called back and I just sighed because that didn't help me know where.

I slowly made my way looking through the rooms before finding the kitchen that matched to color scheme of everything else. "Feliks...I think I'm going-..." I trailed off as I saw him going through MY phone.

"What- What are you doing?" I snapped.

He looked over laughing "That like Alfred guy, he is totally spamming your cell." he pushed a few buttons and the voice mail started to play.

_"Hey! I bet I know why you can't pick up your phone! -laughter- Not too much in one- Artie! Give me my phone! Mr.V doesn't care!"_

I felt my face turn bright red at the message and grabbed for the phone "G-Give it!" I squeaked out grabbing for the phone.

"_Ha! Finally got it back! So anyways don't go all out first time man! You gotta ease into- DAMN IT! GIVE IT BACK YOU COMMIE!"_

I felt my face heat up and turn completely red as I kept grabbing for the phone as the messages kept going on _'I'm going to shove him down the stairs…'_ I thought as we heard his voice once more.

"_Ok…I've gotta be quiet 'cause it's the old fat lady sub that's always on my case. Y'know that one that practically got me expelled last year? Yeah that one. Well anyways remember again not too much at one time. You'll seem like a needy virgin slut. If you seem like that you won't get anything agai- __**Jones! Give it here! **__–Oh shit! Call me when you're done!"_

"He's so totally weird. He even sent like fifty text messages." the blond said laughed out as he kept going through the old phone.

Before I knew what I was doing I felt myself jump and the world blurred and my eyes clench shut. Next thing I knew there was a pain in spreading through my arm as I heard Feliks yell and a loud crash.

"T-Tor-Tor…." Feliks mumbled though it sounded as if the air was knocked out of him.

I reached up to hold my head as I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust. I was looking at smeared colors of yellows, greens, and reds. They didn't want to adjust for me as I kept blinking. Something felt off though. I wasn't on the floor.

'_What…What happened…?'_ I through as the blurs started to form into shapes.

"Tooooor…." I heard Feliks whine nearby "Can you like get off?"

The world seemed to pause when my vision was clear and my mind registered what had gone on.

The usually cheerful blond was staring at me from no more than an inch. His back was against the tiled kitchen floor. Next to us was one of the chairs that were around the small table with now a broken leg. My cell phone had skidded across the floor and to the wall. Though my face turned red once again when I noticed the biggest part of it. The reason his face was so close to mine was because I was lying on top of him so he couldn't move.

"O-Oh…Sorry!" I stuttered out and pushed myself to roll off him.

"Thanks Tor-Tor." he said as he sat up. I just looked away as he looked over.

'_What happened to my normal life…? Oh yeah…High school happened…'_ I though and sighed _'Why me? Why am I the one who ends up getting pulled into all of this?'_ though I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a poke in my shoulder.

"You're spacing~" Feliks said, or well sang would be better to say. I looked over and he giggled "You are like so silly sometimes."

I gave a small smile as I shifted my arm to where I was on my elbow "Well you're not exactly normal yourself."

That just caused him to laugh and my smile to grow. His laugh wasn't bad or annoying. It was actually nice to listen to truthfully. I soon started to laugh myself. It was just us laughing for a while before there was a loud buzz that echoed in the room. We turned to where it was to see my phone lighting up and vibrating.

"Can you get th-that?" I asked him and gave a curse at my stuttering.

"Are you going to like tackle me again?" he said laughing and picked up the phone at the wall "Hello~" he answered as he put it on speaker.

"_Yo guys!"_ was replied on the other end.

"Alfred…are you calling during class again?" I asked trying not to laugh when Feliks started to mimic him after he set the phone on the floor.

"_Dude its noon. Lunch. I'm fine this time."_ he said laughing _"So?"_

We both stared confused "Like what are you talking about?" Feliks asked.

"_Oh don't be dumb. Did you jump his bones?"_ Alfred asked over the phone and _'Al…that's not funny…'_ in the background by a quieter voice.

"Tor-Tor, what's he talking about?" the blond next to me asked.

"Al-Alfred! Will y-you stop saying th-things like that!" I yelled into the phone embarrassed _'I REALLY need new friends...'_ I thought as the hyperactive blond kept talking over the phone.

"_Were you all virgin slut?"_ he laughed out and I thought my face could rival the red of a tomato or apple.

"Like you aren't making any sense at all." Feliks said and tilted his head in confusion.

'_He's like a little dog with that face. It's cu-ugh! Stop thinking like that! I've got to stop Alfred from talking! Oh boy that's easier said than done…'_ I thought before realizing that, the two of them we're still talking.

"_Ugh Feliks. I'm talking about you and Toris-" _though he was cut off to my luck by what sounded like him being punched in the gut.

"_I-I'm sorry." _the quieter voice said _"I-I knocked h-him out. Lunch i-is almost o-over anyways."_

Feliks stared at the phone confused "Who are you?" asking the question I had been thinking.

There was a sigh over the phone _"Matthew…"_

"Oh Matthew!" I said "Th-Thank you for shutting him up."

"_You're welcome. A-And who's the other person?" _Matthew asked.

I laughed "Oh yeah that's Feliks. Say hi." I told my friend…? Yes, my friend. Though there was no answer and I saw him just staring at the phone not saying anything.

"Feliks, are you ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll like make something to eat." he said quietly and quickly got up and hurried over to the counter.

I stare at him confused before remembering that I still had the shy Canadian on the other end "Hey Matthew, can you bring me my work that I missed? I kind of have to go now."

"_Huh? Oh y-yeah. You st-still live in the same place r-right?"_ he asked and I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

Feeling like an idiot for nodding I just added a "Yeah thanks. Bye." before hanging up the phone.

The air was thick with an awkward silence in the kitchen after the call. I shoved the phone in my pocket and pushed myself up to where I was sitting before using the cold wall to get to my feet. _'What was that?'_ I thought as I fixed the chair by setting back up then sitting down.

"Feliks." I said calmly and noticed him seem to flinch as he opened up his refrigerator "What was with the silent act?"

He didn't answer or even look to me. He just pulled out some vegetables and started to cut them up with one of the knifes. The sound of the blade coming in contact with the wooden cutting board underneath was the only sound besides our breathing for a while. I decided to speak again.

"Really, if you're freaked out by someone who hangs out with Alfred, don't be. Matthew wouldn't hurt a fly when he's outside of the hockey rink." I said calmly and my gaze moved from my cast to the blond's small frame.

I let my gaze wander over him and letting my mind think about what was with his sudden freeze up. Just by looking at him, bright green eyes that showed so much emotion, blond hair that looked like it could by silk, and the way he dressed in something completely different than anyone could expect, would not make me think that he'd be the type to be…shy.

'_Why is he so quiet now? This seems really unlike him…'_ I thought as I just watched.

"We're friends now…you can tell me what's wrong…" I voiced quietly.

He stopped chopping the food "I just…don't like people ok?" he answered; his tone told me that it was something else but I decided not to pry anymore "I'm not good with crowds and new people."

I nodded "You don't have to say…I'm sorry I asked…" I replied though I felt something pry in my chest when I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They just looked lonely. With that I felt horrible for bringing it up.

Looking back down at the table I sighed and rand my left hand over my cast and all of the lines. Coming along the note scribbled in pink sharpie I immediately felt worse. It wasn't _my fault_? Right? Though no matter what I thought it all came back to my fault for hurting someone I'd just met the day before.

"Hey Tor-Tor." he said and I turned to suddenly find him beside me. I jumped and the chair tipped causing me to slip out of it and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow…" I mumbled and rubbed my tailbone as I looked up.

He quickly kneeled down next to me "Oh my god! I'm like so sorry!" he said "Are you ok?"

I gave a nod and groaned "Y-Yeah…"

"That's like a total relief." he said and his smile returned "I was going to like ask…we're friends right?"

I blinked a couple times before smiling again "Yeah. We're friends."

Suddenly I found my back to the ground and his arms wrapped around my neck and his cheek to my cheek "Like oh my god! We're gonna be total bffs!" he cheered and I couldn't help but smile even more at that.

Though when I felt my cheeks heat up and mentally started to curse trying to get my face to calm down but through the whole thing I hugged him back anyways. He continues to cheer without letting go.

But when the door was opened my eyes went wide _'I thought he didn't live with anyone.'_ I though "U-Uhm Feliks…there's someone h-here…" I mumbled out.

He pulled away enough to where we could look face to face without him having to let go. My cheeks were completely covered in pink and I felt extremely small and powerless in the way we were position. He giggled "It's probably just Lizzy or Lil'." He said simply.

"E-Elizabeta?" I said in shock. If she came in and saw us like this "Oh no. Oh no." I mumbled and started to squirm.

It didn't do anything though because the kitchen door opened and there she stood in her school uniform "I brought the work you missed. They shut down the school early too for a drill or some…thing…" she trailed off and he eyes went wide before she went digging into her bag.

"F-Feliks! Pl-Pl-Please!" I cried out and tried to push him off as I heard a camera shutter open up.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**This one is shorter than most of my chapters for anything.**_

_**I'm sorry it's so short.**_

_**I just thought that that would be the best ending spot XD**_

_**Yup our favorite Hungarian is finally here, along with our favorite Canadian.**_

_**Please point out if I need some spelling corrections or something like that. Typing on my laptop is still different to me. I keep hitting M and B when I wanna hit N =A=**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I almost finished this the same day as the last one. I stayed up 'till really late (Like two to three in the morning on both this chapter and the last one) but I was about to friggin' pass out. And sadly it's the second to the last day of winter break which means I'll be doing my best to keep up my typing. Sis I hope you like your line. I know you'll spot it…**_

_**Please correct me on any errors.**_

_**I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Shuffling through the school doors I groaned as I tried the combination to my locker again and pulled on it with all my strength before letting go when it wouldn't budge. I hit the locker with my cast and pulled it back when pain shot through my arm.

"Augh!" I shouted and ignored the stares. I have no clue why I thought that would work or be a good idea.

I bit my lip at the pain and just tossed my bag to the ground and leaned against the locker and sighed "I hate my life…" I mumbled and slid to the floor.

Getting here early was a good idea, even if it did mean sitting behind Berwald on the way here. Frankly he scared me. His expression never changed and he always seemed like he was wanted to kill me or something. I never will understand what Tino saw in him.

Looking out the windows I glared as droplets started to come from the sky yet again. That's just what I needed. Exactly. I pulled off my uniform jacket and put it on my bag and continued to glare out the large window across the hall.

"S'up dude." I heard and looked to see familiar blue eyes and blond messy hair looking down at me.

"Hi Alfred." I said with a smile and noticed the shy figure behind him "Hi Matthew." he just gave a small wave.

"Look at this!" the younger of the two blonds pulled up his pant leg to show me his cast that now had writing over most of it in all sorts of sharpie colors "Chicks goes crazy over a dude in a cast!"

I just laughed at my friend "That's great." I said but I noticed something wrong with the other that was staying out of the conversation.

Alfred got a smirk and I suddenly felt worried "So two things. One, have _fun_ yesterday? Two, I've got a great idea that involves Arthur's car, paintball guns, and the shopping cart." he said and the Canadian took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

I rubbed my temples and looked down "One, _NOTHING_ happened. Two, no Al. No."

"One, did you see Elizabeta's page*? I'd beg to differ with that. Two, it's amazing though. This one's full proof! AND if we use some of those giant rocket fireworks we don't need the car!" he said excitedly.

I groaned and before I could say something he started to snicker "What?" I ask.

"You should know a sound something like that now." he said and busted out laughing. I just pulled out my chemistry book and dropped it on his good foot, causing him to yell in pain.

"Mattie!" he whined to the teen behind him.

The other looked at him and gave a small giggle before answering with a smile "Yes Al?"

"He dropped a book on my foot!"

"And?"

"I don't think I can walk. You should carry me." at that I just started to laugh at him. It was hard not to. He said it as if he didn't do anything wrong in the least.

Matthew shook his head with a laugh "No. I'm not going to carry you." the teen was stronger than he looked. He had to be. He was on the hockey team and was one of the strongest players.

"Pleeeeeeaaaasssee?" he decided to try and use his puppy dog eyes (or uke eyes as Kiku called them, whatever that means) on the older.

"Non." the Canadian said with a laugh and Alfred pouted.

"You're so mean at times…" he mumbled and crossed his arms and turned away "I'm gonna go bug Artie…"

He gave me a pat on the head "Have fun with you new _booooooyfriiiiend_." He said before giving Matthew a hug "See ya both laters." He said and hobbled off.

I chuckled a little before looking to Matthew and standing up "What was with that?"

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" he asked seeming to lose all confidence.

"You like him don't you?"

His cheeks turned pink so I knew I'd gotten it right "N-No! O-Of course n-not!"

I took my hand and zipped my lips "Hey I won't say a thing ok?"

He didn't say anything but looked to the ground and held his large polar bear tightly before nodding slowly "P-Please d-don't…"

"Of course not." I said.

"Merci." Matthew said with a smile.

"TOR-TOR~!" he both heard and looked around before there was weight on my back and two arms around my neck.

I turned and I was cheek to cheek with a grinning green eyed blond and he wrapped his legs around my waist "Hi~"

"H-Hi Feliks." I said and started to blush when I looked down and saw that he was wearing black Mary Janes and white knee socks which meant he was wearing the girl's uniform…and he's on my back…my face went a deep red.

"I like found you!" he then looked up to see Matthew watching in confusion "How's like that?"

"Matthew meet Feliks. Feliks meet Matthew." I said and gestured to each other.

"H-Hello…" Matthew greeted with a nod.

Feliks just buried his face into my shoulder and mumbled out a muffled "H-H-Hi…" though he didn't let go but actually tightened his grip around my neck and waist.

"R-Release!" I choked out as I felt my lungs and brain losing air.

His arms loosened as he mumbled a "Sorry…" into my shoulder.

Matthew gave a small chuckle "W-Well I better go m-make sure A-Arthur hasn't k-killed Al. Bye." he said and walked off.

"Feliks, he's gone now." I said and the blond let go of me and went back to the floor.

"You totally know some like really weird people." he said and grinned before grabbing my hand and starting to drag me away from my locker and bag "I like have to show the totally amazing place."

I stumbled as my legs wouldn't keep up "W-Wait!"

He stopped and I ran into him and he turned around and put his hand on his hip without letting go of mine "What?"

"I-I still need t-to open my l-locker…" I said to him and he just sighed.

"You should've like already had it open." he said with a 'Well duh!' look.

I looked out the window and gave a nervous laugh. How was I supposed to say 'Oh someone just hates me and wants to make my life hell and to start too day off one of my friends is trying to kill me again while thinking I had sex with you and now my locker won't open!' without sounding like an asshole?

"I uhm…I-I…my…my locker i-is jammed…" I mumbled and looked to the ground now.

He just started to laugh "I can like get it unstuck."

"Really?" I ask and he nods before running back down the hallway and I felt my legs barely keep up once more.

When he stopped this time I didn't run into him but slid along the floor a bit. Feliks let go of my hand and something just didn't exactly seem to fit right. I looked down to my hand before stuffing it in my pocket and looking up to see the blond at my lock.

"Easy. I can get this one easily." Feliks and he pulled a bobbing pin from his hair and opening it up a bit and fitting it in the key hole on the back. Turning it and shaking it and there was a click and he pulled the lock open "Done~!"

I stared wide eyed and confused "How'd you do that with just a bobbing pin?"

He shrugged it as he placed the pin back "Practice."

I opened my moth to question but decided not to and just leave it at that. Putting away the chemistry book in my bag, I then pulled on my jacket before putting the bag in the old locker and shutting the door and locking it back up.

"Now, let's like go!" he said and grabbed my wrist and started to drag me back down the hall though this time I kept up with him this time.

'_Huh…Why isn't he holding my hand this ti- why do I care? Natalia…I like her. I do not like Feliks more than a friend.'_ I thought as we ran down the hall. My mind still needs to be fixed. It's still broken…

As we kept running the bell rang and I stopped running, stopping him at the same time "That was the bell. We should get to class…" I said and he just laughed.

"Whatevs~ let's like keep going! I still got to like show you the thing!" he said with a laugh and pulled on my arm pulling me off balance and started running again.

We kept running down the halls and I kept trying to tell him to stop and let me go to class but after the past couple days I spent with him I've learned, when does he listen? He does what he wants.

As we could see the end of the hallway he stopped and put his hands over my eyes "Now you can't like peak." he said with a giggle.

I put my hand on one of his "Wh-Where are we g-going? It's the e-end of the h-hallway…" I said as I was forced to walk forward.

"Don't you like trust me? You'll totally see in a second." he said and when we stopped he turned me and took his hands off my eyes.

After blinking a bit I was looking at the school's overused bulletin board. There were ads for jobs that existed, that didn't, that no one wanted; wants for baby sitters for younger siblings, club membership flyers and so many that there were layer upon layer upon layer of colors and words that ranged through the years of the schools.

"It's the bulletin board…" I said as I stared at it.

"Look at the like newest flyer. The biggest one that's like right there in the middle." He said and pointed right over my shoulder.

Right there in the middle of all the flyer layers there was a giant poster that had a bright purple background and over it was every other color imaginable in every hue splatter painted over. I think some are neon paints too. I big letter though at the top in big glittery silver letters was _'Flashback Dance!'_ and written underneath in familiar pink sharpie was _'Tickets on sale for the retro dance next Saturday! From 8:30pm to Midnight enjoy a dance that will actually make you feel like you are in the back in the 80's! Dress Code is as hip as you can get! Tickets are on sale now for $2! Hope to see you there~'_

"It's a…dance poster…" I said simply which earned me a snort.

"Not just a dance poster. It's like a poster for the dance that _I'M_ totally in charge of!" he cheered.

I didn't get it. It was just a dance, why get so excited? "That's…great?" I answered confused.

"Do you like going to go?" he asked like a little kid asking if you're going to the same place they are.

I shrugged "I'm…I'm not much of a dance kind of person…" I said and looked down at the ground.

"You can like ask a date and everything! And this is like my first time completely and totally in charge of a dance!" he said and tried to pull a puppy dog eyes and I had to look away even more.

"I-I dunno…I-I could ask this o-one person but I d-doubt it'd b-be a yes…and b-besides…" I mumbled the last part as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Huh? Speak up! I totally couldn't hear you."

Feeling my face heat up I pulled on my tie a bit before saying it a little louder but still not making eye contact "I-I…I don't know how…to d-dance…" it's not like I could take lessons with one of the places in town either because I take martial arts though I will be out for a while with my arm…

"Ellooooo~ is there like anyone in there?" Feliks interrupted as he poked my forehead with the other hand on his hip "Did you even like hear me?"

"Uhh….uhh….S-Sorry no…" I admitted quietly.

He sighed "I said that I could like totally teach you how to dance. I'm like a pro."

'_Dance lessons…? From Feliks…?'_ I thought before speaking "W-Well if you…you aren't too b-busy…" I mumbled out quietly and his face lit up before he tackled in a hug (I swear I hear a camera go off somewhere too…) but I end up catching him this time.

"This'll be totally great!" he squealed "Oh but now you can't like meet me at the book room after school…aws wells~ We can like start our lessons tonight!" he grinned and hugged me tighter.

"Wh-Where will we p-practice?" I asked and felt my face heat up when I realized where my hands were.

'_B-Bad blood…J-Just st-stay away from there…'_ I thought as I tried to move my hands without dropping him on the floor.

He just giggled "Like mine and your house silly! You've like been to mine so it's totally your place this time!" Feliks released his grip and stepped back to the ground.

I wanted to say that I'd rather not learn to dance at my own house but it turned out that like a couple of days ago, I had no control because before I knew it I was saying "S-Sure…but not on Wednesdays and Th-Thursdays…I have martial arts and work on those days…"

He bobbed his head "Okay~ I've got work at the hospital on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Tuesdays." thinking he put a finger to his chin before snapping his fingers "Can I like go to work with you?"

It took a few moments for me to get what he asked "…Why?" I asked.

"It'll be totally fun!"

Sighing I nodded "A-Alright…but behave yourself..."

He saluted "Like yes sir!" at that it was silent before we both just started to laugh loudly at that.

'_He's so weird but…it's never dull around him…'_ I thought as I kept laughing.

Both of us slowly let our laughter die before I started to walk back down the hall "Let's get to class."

Nodding he followed me and we started our way down the hall.

"Who are you like going to ask?"

I turned to him as we walked, the rain picking up outside "What?"

"Who do you think you'll like ask to the dance?" he asked.

I looked to the ground with a blush and put my hand in my pants pocket "W-Well if I do…" I trailed off for a few moments "I-I'd ask N-Natalia…" I mumbled and started to shuffle my feet.

"Isn't she like that totally creepy chick that's like obsessed with her big bro?" he said.

I didn't answer right away "Well she's so…"

"What do you like see in a creepy like her?" he asked and his tone sounded off. It wasn't as nice and happy as usual. It seemed almost like there was jealousy in it. I must just be imagining it.

Though his question was a good one. I looked to the ceiling everything was quiet before I answered "Her eyes are beautiful, the way her long hair shines in the sun when she's standing just right, and whatever she wears never looks bad on her. She is just completely beautiful and actually…I don't know what everyone doesn't like about her…"

It was quiet once again before a soft "Oh…" came from beside me.

"You must really like her." he said though now his tone just seemed lacking of something though I didn't know what.

"Yeah…I-I've liked her since first grade…" I admitted quietly and looked back down to the ground though I let my eyes slip to the side to look at the quiet blond beside me who was looking out the window.

"What about you?" I asked trying to change the emotion of the conversation.

He shrugged "Well…I was like thinking of asking this one friend that I like but…he like doesn't feel the same…so I'll probably go with Lizzy just to like hang out if I can't get the person to go with me."

I stopped and put my hand on his shoulder "Don't worry. If they really like you you'll get them." I said and gave a smile.

His smile returned and he hugged me. It wasn't his tackle hug but just a regular hug "Thanks Tor-Tor, I hope you're right."

I felt the pink scrawl across my cheeks as I hugged back (and yet again heard a clicking noise from somewhere) "Y-You're welcome."

Pulling away and letting go he raised an eyebrow "Are you like sick?"

"N-No." I answered and got redder for it being noticed _'Just my luck…'_ I though and felt the back of a hand to my cheek then it moved to my forehead.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing if you're like sick 'because you've been like really red a lot the past couple of days. I don't want you to like get everyone sick." he said and pulled his hand away "You're like a bit warm. You might've like caught something when you like broke down."

I paled slightly at that thought "Great…Just what's needed…" I mumbled and closed my eyes with a sigh. Though my eyes snapped open when I felt something soft that felt just like a pair of lips on my forehead**.

"Wh-Whoa!" I stumbled back from him and stared though he lost his balance the moment I did and he fell forward because he had stood on his tip toes a little. My body took control and I lunged and caught him before he hit the ground. (Somewhere I heard a faint thud to the ground)

"A-Are you ok…?" I asked him.

He nodded after opening his eyes "Uh huh…"

"I'm sorry…y-you kind of…startled me…" I paused "Wh-What were y-you doing…?"

"I was like checking your temperature." Feliks answered not moving from where I was still holding him up "Like kissing someone on their forehead or cheek is one of like the best ways to check for a fever…"

I blushed "Oh…I'm sorry for m-making you fall…" I replied as I stood him up.

Giggling he smiled "Actually you have a like really small fever." he said before skipping off.

I just stared for a few moments before groaning "Why me?" I mumbled before shuffling to my locker.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Page- Kinda like Facebook and stuff but I'm gonna make up one because I don't use FB and I don't wanna mess anything up for later. If anyone has a name idea for the made up site, tell me 'cause I'm running out of any type of names because I've been working on a book.**_

_****Temp- That actually is one of the best ways to check someone for their temp. My mom used that on me when I had a fever and our thermometer was being stupid. 'Nothing better than a mother's lips.' Though I kinda changed that saying 'cause Feliks isn't a mother and the only way he could be is with adoption and obviously he lives alone…**_

_**I'm so sorry for the OOC-ness!**_

_**For all of you still reading I love you guys. Give yourselves some candy for being so awesome.**_

_**I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible but I really need to update **__**I am you and see me**__** and get through my writers block.**_

_**And if you have an idea for something add into you review or message me. If I like the idea and I can somehow fit it in somewhere I will.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ello again. I know I'm updating this a lot (especially when I should be working on school work and other stories ((WHICH I AM SO SORRY ABOUT IF YOU ARE READING THOSE ALSO!)) ) But here's yet another chapter. I started typing this on the shared computer and I had to keep working. It's kinda rushed so I'm sorry about that too...I really need to find a cheap disk of Word to buy for my laptop...**_

_**I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

School had ended and I was exhausted.

You'd think having someone write all you your assignments and everyone helping you would be relaxing and easy. It wasn't in the least as I have learned. If I counted right...I had to tell what happened about seventy-two times and was interrupted by Alfred multiple times twenty of those times. Ninety four people wanted to sign my cast and twelve asked about Feliks' signed spot. Was tackled in a hug fifteen times today and Elizabeta probably got hundreds upon hundreds of pictures to put online.

"Ok now a left h-here at K Street..." I mumbled now sitting in the passenger seat of the pink car that belonged to Feliks, who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"It'll be like totally great to see your house!" he said cheerfully and I just sighed _'Please let all be well...'_ I thought as I gave a few more directions and we pulled up in front of my house.

We didn't move and just stared outside at the rain that was bouncing from car's metal frame and the ground "I don't want to go out there..." I mumbled and we sat for a few more moments before the heat of the car was gone.

"Ok ready for m plan? We'll like make a run for it on three." Feliks said and I turned to him confused.

"One."

"Wait! Seriously!"

"Two."

"What're we doing?"

"Three!" as he said three he quickly undid the locks opened his door and started to run to the door through the pouring rain after slamming the door. I opened my own door and calmly got out, laughing at him a bit I must add, and made my way over to the front door.

Holding up his arms over his head trying to block the rain Feliks puffed out his cheeks a bit as I walked up "When I like said we make a break for it on three I totally meant run!"

I just gave a laugh not feeling as bad as I did "The door's already open. Both Ed and Ravis are home." I said and opened the door and the blond just ran in.

"You like could've said something." he mumbled as he shook his head to were his hair lifted a bit and water flew off.

"Hey, go to the bathroom if you're going to be a dog." I said with a laugh.

"Ponies are totally better. And if I'm gonna like be a dog it's a puppy. Totally cuter." he said and started walking then paused. He walked the other way and looked around "Like where's your bathroom?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a door that looked like it could be a closet door "You passed it."

"That's your bathroom? Like alright then." he said and went inside but stuck his head out "Uhm can I like...borrow some clothes?"

I laughed before nodding "Yes you can." he just smiled and shut the door.

Shaking my head I started down the hall before I felt myself ran into someone and I looked down to see a blue hat fall to the ground and a blond head shake "Nrg...Watch it." he grumbled as he picked up his hat and looked up "Oh!"

"It's alright Peter." I gave him a smile and let him run off. It wasn't odd to have the boy to come over anymore. He and Ravis were closer than I thought they could be and it was nice to see him have a friend around all the time. _'Though when he breaks things it's not so good...'_

Walking down the small hall I passed the closets and Ravis' and Ed's bedrooms before heading into my own room. Compared to the room I had spent yesterday mine was dull and boring. Shades of greens and browns and the occasional dark red every here and there seemed to be my scheme. I gave a small frown. It couldn't be helped now. It seemed boring to me.

"TOR-TOR!" was called and I snapped from my thoughts "Can you like please hurry?"

Pulling open my closet door I pulled out two sets of clothes. One for myself and one for Feliks. Though they were really just sweats they were a lot better to wear around the house than anywhere else. It'd work for...dancing. Right?

Getting to the bathroom door I knocked and it was opened. My face immediately turned to a dark shade of red at what I was seeing. There was Feliks. Standing n my bathroom. In nothing but his panties.

Smiling he took the pair of sweats I held out as I turned away so I wouldn't turn even redder y the second. It was not the first time I'd seen another guy half dressed. Just the first time in panties. "I-I'm going to g-go change.' I mumbled and ran down the hall to my room and leaned against the door when I shut it.

"I s-saw...everything..." I mumbled and buried my face into the clothes "Get the image out..." Though actually he wasn't that bad- WHAT AM I THINKING?

Trying to ignore the redness in my face I started to undo my uniform. Slipping off the jacket though it was a bit of a struggle to get it off the cast. Next was the tie. Simply I got it off, I mean it's a tie, not that hard. Looking down at my shirt I noticed a problem I could barely get it over the cast this morning. "I'll get it in a moment..." I mumbled aloud before taking off my shoes, socks, then plaid pants and placed them off to the side before working on the button up shirt.

It was not s easy as thought. Truthfully I've never once broken one of my arms. That was usually Alfred. I was not used to having one arm completely (ok well almost) unable to use. Let alone that the uniform shirts weren't exactly baggy.

Finally unbuttoning my shirt I pulled it off my left arm and started trying to pull it off over the cast. I tried to pull it off as usual. Then I tried turning the shirt at another angle. I pulled at it. Nothing. I kept on adjusting the shirt and pulling on it though nothing happened each time. Even though I don't get angry t most things...this shirt and cast were really pissing me off.

As soon as I was about to just rip the shirt to shreds when the door opened and a certain voice spoke "Like having some trouble?"

I just froze and slowly turned my head to see Feliks giggling in just the long baggy shirt I had given him "I'll like help you." he said and simply walked over.

Once more my face reddened I could not believe it. Feliks, is walking up to me while I am barely dressed and in my green boxers and struggling to get my shirt off my arm. To make it worse, I could just faintly see those panties again.

_'Damn you panties...'_ I thought and started to speak "I-I'm fine..." _'Damn you too stuttering.'_

"Just like stop struggling." he said as he gripped my hand firmly and pulled me towards him "You totally just like unbutton the sleeve." he then started to work on the buttons but I started to space.

_'What is with this...? It's not like I haven't seen other guys in a shirt and underwear...Francis and Prussia have even just walked around in nothing...why does this bug me? Why does my heartbeat race? I can't...I mean...Wait...what DO I mean...?'_ I thought as he started to pull the shirt off over my cast. Watching him I felt my mind get even more confused.

Giving a final pull he yanked the shirt off without ripping it in the slightest "There! I got it!" he said and smiled as he held up the shirt "Like not that hard right?"

"U-Uhm thanks..." I said "W-Why aren't y-you wearing p-pants...?" I asked and gestured with my hand towards his bare legs.

He looked at me then down to his legs "I was like wondering if you like had a smaller pair of sweats. The one's you gave me are totally too big."

"That can't be...Y-You're about the same size as me r-right?" I asked and turned and started to make my way to the door though, I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Do you like have a mirror?" Feliks asked and I stopped and turned around as I nodded. I went back over to the closet and opened my door and started to dig through my clothes. I'll have to go through them all soon because for a guy I have way too much clothes. I spotted my mirror in the back and I pulled it through the clothes and leaned it against the wall.

_'I need something besides a full length mirror in here...'_ I thought as I looked at it but soon feeling a pair of cold hands on my waist right above my boxers and the cold ran up my spine.

I looked in the mirror to see Feliks looking at the mirror as he moved me in front of him but never moved his hands "Look." he said simply "We're like the same size."

He was right. If there was any difference it was only slightly. "There's n-not a difference..." I mumbled as I kept eying the reflection of me and him. I watched as he slipped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder though he seemed extra precautions of my back. I immediately heated up as loud ba-dups echoed through my ears and feeling his on every other beat started to mix.

"You're like so warm...do you know that?" he said as he kept on hugging me not seeming to notice the bit of awkwardness.

"U-Uhm F-Feliks?" I squeaked out.

"Yeah?" he asked and just seemed to hug tighter.

"Wh-Wh-What are y-you doing?" I asked as I just watched the mirror. His skin was actually still cold even though the house was kept pretty warm.

He just giggled and the vibrations from his body were easily felt by mine "I'm hugging you silly." he said simply.

"He, Toris, I'm going to head out and get something for dinner. Anything specific...you...want..."

My eyes went wide as I looked over to the doorway to see Ed standing there before his face was almost as red as mine "I'll...be going..." he mumbled and left and soon heard the door open and shut loudly. _'Oh no...He saw us like this...he probably thinks...oh noo...'_ I thought before turning around to get out of Feliks' grasp and picked up my dry clothes and pulling them on.

I went back over to my closet and pulled out a new pair of sweatpants for him and handed them to him "H-Here." I held them out towards him and he pulled them on.

"Well? Where can we like practice?" he asked and crossed his arms.

I thought for a moment before speaking "W-We could d-dance here...I h-have a radio..." pointing to the radio on my nightstand I shrugged deciding that it was much better than right there in the middle of the living room.

"Alright." he pushed a few things likes my bed out of the way a bit for more space and went to the radio and searched for a channel "Like what kind of dancing are you like wanting to know?"

I didn't answer right away "...S-Slow dancing..." I mumbled and looked down to the gray carpet.

A slow but popular song started and the melody played through the room and the blond just walked over to me and took my hands "Ok. Like put one hand here..." he said and placed m casted right hand on his hip "And your other hand here." he added as he set my left hand on his shoulder "Now like take a step out to your left..." both of us moved our foot that way and brought the other to it.

"Now you move your right foot forward while I like move my left back..." I did as he instructed and moved my foot forward and brought my left to it. We then moved back to the right and backwards before moving to the left and finishing the cycle again. As we went through the simple steps until the song stopped. We had ended up moving and dancing through the whole room.

Giggling he smiled "You're like really good. Now you like know the box step." the next song came on though it was much slower and seems like it would be the definition of couple's songs.

"Ok this is like the simplest slow dance. You can totally get this. Like anyone can do it." he said.

I nodded "Ok...what's it called?"

Thinking for a moment he shrugged "It like doesn't really have one. It's like just the slow dance that's on totally on every movie."

"O-Ok..." I said with another nod.

He took my hands yet again and ba-bups speed as he placed both my hands on his hips and he put his hands on my shoulders and brought us closer together "The girl will like either place their hands on your shoulders or if you both are like really close," he paused and moved both his arms around my neck to where his body was right against mine "The will put their arms around your neck like you're about to kiss. Some will lean up just enough for one or they'll like just put their head on your chest." he said calmly and smoothly.

My face heated up quickly at the realization at how close he was "O-O-Ok..." I stuttered out as he just smiled and I noticed his eyes bursting with emotions. The main one I could read was happiness though there were a few others that I couldn't make out and some that were buried deeply but unable to read.

"Now, you just sway side to side...like start with our left foot first..." he spoke and I did what he said (even though he hadn't moved his arms from my neck).

We started to sway to the slow beat of the music. At first it was odd and stiff because I was used to only swaying when I was forced so I would always mess it up (though Alfred takes it upon himself to actually move me...) but my sways smoothed and it actually seemed like we were dancing. Before I knew what was happening my body had taken control and shoved my mind out of the way.

My hands slid from where they had been set on his hips to around his back to where my palms brushed along the wrists of the other hand and seemed securely set themselves there. The body that I seemed to now be holding shifted a bit before I felt a weight on my chest and the arms around m neck tighten slightly as another beat mixed in with mine. And that's how we stayed. Or at least until the song ended and once more my brain was in control.

"U-Uhm..." I mumble as m face flushed once more but I couldn't speak when I saw the blonde's face. He had shut his eyes and he had a small smile on his lips and he seemed so at ease and in his own world. There wasn't a problem written on his face. My guess is that the world that he's in was everything that he wanted and all of his problems were gone. Feliks was in one of the few moments of life that was just bliss. Though it seemed to be in his own world and I don't want to bring him from it.

_'He looks like a little kid...'_ I thought as I stared before sighing. I was about the pull him from his bliss when I heard a thud on the wall that came from Ravis' room.

Both of us looked up and over to the wall "Like what was that?" Feliks said though I thought I picked up a hint of annoyance hidden in his tone.

Sighing I spoke up "Peter must've jumping on the bed and hit the wall again..." It wasn't the first time. It really wasn't "Let's go check."

Feliks nodded and we both let go of our dance positions, that's all they were, and turned off the music before exiting my room and heading to the room that sat between mine and Ed's.

I opened the door and my face paled as I was met with wide blue and green eyes that were reading one word, caught.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before curling up my hands. I wasn't usually wasn't strict on anyone, especially not Ravis or Ed though right now someone had to. And because Feliks is my guest, even if he had invited himself, it had to be me.

"Ravis..." I said in my 'serious' tone (as everyone else had named it).

He just started to shake worse than he had in a long time and quietly answered me but he didn't move as he spoke "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes...?"

I took a heavy breath in before speaking again "If you don't get your hand from his shirt this instant, I swear, everything will be worse than when you were fed Arthur's food for a week."

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Oh Ravis and Peter, what have you done now?**_

_**I'm not very good with dances the only reason I know the box step was because it was in a book we read last year (and everyone but me and my partner had to learn one of the many dances, it was so funny) though I could only remember one...So...**_

_**If you guys have a dance you think Toris would want to know tell me and if I can think of a way to fit it I will. Though I'd also need to know at least the basic steps but I will Google it if I must...**_

_**I hope you all liked it! I'm so sorry for fails!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yet ANOTHER chapter. This little thing is actually being written at about 12:25 am...=A= I think I should get some sleep probably...I dun own Hetalia folks.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I walked over to the boys on the bed and gripped Ravis' wrist and tried not to focus on the line of spit that still connected their lips "Go outside Ravis."

"B-B-B-But it's r-r-r-r-r-raining..." he mumbled as he looked away from me.

"I'll be out in a moment. Take an umbrella." I added and I soon as I let go of his wrist he ran out of the room. Peter moved as though he was going to follow but he stopped when I put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked down with the ashamed look that practically anyone could get and started to swing his legs "I-I-I'm sorry desu yo..."

I sighed "Stay here with Feliks. I'll be back to talk to you in a moment." I said and left the room as he responded with a small "O-Okay..."

Feliks put a hand on my shoulder as I reached the hallway "Tor-Tor...don't be like too mad at them..."

"I'm not all that mad...it's just that," I spoke quietly "Peter's twelve and Ravis is fifteen. You saw where it was going. Do you remember when you were fifteen?"

The blond was quiet before he crossed his arms with a pout as a blush appeared as he looked away "Why are you like making me watch the kid?"

_'And there he changes the subject...'_ I thought with a small laugh _'Now he's the one blushing...it looks a little cu-'_ I stopped my thoughts at that, I am not like that.

"Because I'm going to talk to Ravis." I said and walked off laughing as he whined about it.

Heading out the front door I joined Ravis under the umbrella he was holding. The rain pattered on in as it dribbled down the sides and past us. "Ravis..."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he squeaked quickly as he started to shake as it made me feel guilty, I don't like making him that way.

"What were you thinking?" I asked. I have to push the guilty feeling past me. If we had just ignored the thud...it would've gone soooo much further. From that Tino and Berwald (who officially adopted Peter about a year or two ago) would be shocked and pissed and the Swede would come after me. Then Arthur, his real blood related brother, would try almost everything to try and kill me.

Not answering right away he let out a white breath puff "I-I...I wasn't..." he admitted.

"Exactly my point. I know you know the talk but..."

"P-P-Please n-not the t-talk!" he pleaded.

I sighed "When a husband and wife...err...mom and da-...no...when two boys..." I just groaned at my mess ups. I don't know where I could start. Actually I never got the talk. Growing up in an orphanage and all...I learned from school, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis...let's say life because that list can go on for a while. So I decided to start where everyone does in movies and TV shows "Okay...when t-two people get r-r-really close, l-like you a Peter...o-o-one may s-start to feel _h-happy_ in a _special_ w-way..."

"T-Toris..."

"Y-Yeah...?"

"I-I know what a b-boner is..."

My face flushed bright red as I rubbed the back of my neck "Y-Yes. I kn-know you do...I know the movies you've watched b-but, wh-what usually happens s-soon after?"

Once more he didn't answer right away "...S-Sex..."

"That's right Rav. Sex." I said and leaned a bit so we were looking on the same level "You're fifteen. I-I know s-something that c-can help your p-problem..." I started to feel a bit embarrassed but my mouth took control.

"Wh-What problem?" he asked.

I gave a small smile "Look down."

His face changed to a darker red than mine as he turned around with the umbrella to where I was left in the rain "D-Don't p-p-point it o-out!" he whined.

I started to laugh softly even if I couldn't believe was I was about to say "G-Go to th-the bathroom, turn o-on the sh-shower, and take c-care of your _p-problem_..." he scurried into his house as he shut the umbrella. I followed him in and put away the abandoned umbrella as the shower turned on.

Realizing what I had said I turned to the door and hit my head on it. Not moving I heard footsteps lead up to me. My gaze shifted to the side to where Peter was looking up at me with a questioning look "Yes?"

I started to plan on how to get revenge on the blond owner of the laughter echoing from the hall as the boy asked a question.

"What is sex?"

-xxxx-

Wednesday passed as normally as it could be with the rain finally stopping and my friends around me. When the final bell rang on Thursday I waited on the steps with Alfred and Matthew on the stone stair sidings. Well really it was just Matthew because Alfred had spotted one of the plastic* groups that always pranced around in their shortest skirts and shirts.

Matthew sighed as we watched our friend talk to the group of plastics. The group of them laughed as Alfred started to joke around.

"I bet I can guess the joke." I said trying to lighten the mood. I can feel his little depression cloud.

The Canadian nodded "I-I probably c-could too." he said with another sigh.

"Matt..." I mumbled as we continued to watch.

"Which side of a chicken has the most feathers?*" he imitated "The outside duh!" sighing he stopped imitating "And th-then the plastics laugh b-because they f-fell for it..."

Alfred led the group of plastics to the car they all were going to leave in. The leader of the group also happened to be the head cheerleader and who had some pretty big...eyes, pulled out a slip of paper and whispered something as she slipped it in his pocket.

He strutted back with a wide grin "Guess what I got guys?"

"What?" Matthew asked as if he didn't know.

Pulling out the paper he waved it in front of us "I got diiiiidgiiiiiiiits!"

The violet eyed teen just smiled "F-From who?"

"Head cheerleada!" Alfred cheered.

"Th-That's great..." the older said and kept his smile up.

People said he was a horrible liar. Who the hell said that? They were extremely wrong. He was an amazing liar. Especially with something like this situation he was in. I should ask him to help me with lying. It might help with Feliks...even though I don't need to lie about anything...

"I can't believe I can score with the head of cheerleaders! Did you guys see her?" Alfred said with a smirk as he stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Yeah we did Alfred..." I said.

He grinned "Did ya see the rack?" he said as he held up his hands to his chest to show the size of them. Both me and Matthew brought a palm to our foreheads at him.

"Where's my chemistry book..." I mumbled as I dug through my bag.

"Don't drop it on my foot again! It hurts! Mattie!" Alfred whined and grabbed Matthew by the arm and pulled him in front "Don't let him!" his arms hugged the other though the Canadian's blush went unnoticed.

"Tor-Tor~!" we heard sang and looked around for the blond. As I looked back to school doors a weight suddenly fell onto my lap. I little painfully I might add "I found you~"

I bit my lip as the pain pounded "F-Feliks..."

"Yes Tor-Tor?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-You're...crushing m-me..." I mumbled and Alfred started to snicker.

Feliks fake gasped "Are you like calling me fat?"

The American kept snickering "No he's saying you're crushing his dick."

The green eyed blond jumped up "I'm like so sorry! I totally didn't mean to!" he said with a worried tone. As soon as he moved though I did what most guys did, cover the pained area with both hands.

Matthew started to giggle as Alfred busted out laughing loudly. I gave a groan before falling off the stone siding of the stairs to the grass about five feet down "Auuuuuuuuuugh..." I groaned louder and the laughter from the loud blond got even louder.

"T-Toris!" Matthew cried as I'm guessing he was trying to break free.

"Tor-Tor! Oh em gee!" Feliks yelled as he leaned over the edge "Do I have to like take you to the like hospital on my day off?"

I just curled up as my hands still stayed down there_ 'WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY? Why is my life hated so much!'_ I thought as I just laid there in pain.

After a bit I was able to finally stand up and me and Feliks said goodbye to Matthew and Alfred (who could barely breath he had been laughing so hard...he can be such an ass sometimes) before heading to Feliks' pink car.

"I'm going to drive." I said as I headed to the driver's seat but he pulled me back with an "Oh no you totally aren't."

"It's my job though." I replied.

"It's like my baby though." he said and we just had a glare off right there in the parking lot.

It was just silent between the two of us. I noticed from the side of my eye that there were people giving us the crazy look or the lovers' quarrel look. Shaking my eyes I trudged to the other side mumbling "Fine...you can drive..." I mumbled and he 'hmphed' in triumph.

As he drove I directed him downtown to a small old building. Being made out of dark wood and not of steel of brick did not cause it to get too many customers though from time to time the morning, lunch, and afternoon energy rushes would get pretty hectic. Those days were the worst to be working. Luckily today wasn't one of them.

The sign that hung at the top of the building read _'Cafe A L'amour~'_ in blue carven letters that stood out the most out of the outside of the shop. Also, yes it said _Cafe A L'amour~_ but I had gotten over the embarrassment years ago. Somehow you get used to it...that and it was the only place that would hire eighth graders at the time...

Just by looking at the name anyone could guess that it was a hotspot for couples. Not as much as one would expect really. Only about two or three couples actually even come here. Though people really just came for the coffee and smoothies because they were fantastic truthfully. It's probably because they were all made by Francis, the French transfer (also the nephew of the shop owner).

"This is like where you work?" Feliks asked as we stepped from the car and I nodded "It is."

He giggled and I turned around "What?"

"_Cafe A L'amour~_" staring at the sign he continued to talk "I like never would've expeected you to work here..."

Sighing I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside "Now, don't break anything, try not to get in the way when there are customers, and try not to embarrass us." I said as we went up to the front.

"You don't have to like worry at all about me." he said happily as he looked around, mainly around the large windows in the front which faced the road.

Nodding I mumbled a good before starting to take off my uniform jacket "Francis! I'm here! Sorry it took so long!" calling out as I walked over to a small closet where our uniforms were held I pulled out a pair of brown slacks with one of those small black aprons that wrapped only the waist I got a rushed "Oui!" from somewhere else.

After changing I headed back out to the front where Feliks was looking at all of the paintings on the walls. There was a painting or trinket from almost everywhere in there world somewhere in the cafe. Slipping a green ribbon from one of the small pockets I tied my hair back as I walked up to him "What one are you looking at?"

He pointed to a large painting in the middle of the wall "That one."

"That's one of my favorites. I can't remember where it's from though." I said.

"It's like from Poland." Feliks said still looking at the painting.

I gave him a look "Really?"

"Totally."

"Huh..."

It was silent before a swear in French cut through and we looked over to the back part of the cafe "F-Francis? Did you burn yourself?" I called.

"Who like Francis?" Feliks asked.

"He's in our school. Same grade even." I answered and he just crossed his arms "I've only like been here from the beginning from the year."

This wasn't all too long ago really. It's almost to the end of Fall and school always started late summer "Eh...well Francis the vice president of our grade. Arthur is our president. The two are actually fighting most of the time but most of us brush it off as tension." I answered.

"Like sexual tension?" he asked.

I blushed for some odd reason "Y-Yeah..."

The blue eyed French teen soon walked from the back while straightening up his tie and fixing the ribbon that held back his hair "Bonjour. Sorry about that." he said. Noticing the blond next to me he raised an eyebrow "And who's this? Your..._l'amour_?"

The heat in my cheeks grew warmer "N-No he's not!" for him saying that and a little of the remains of what happened were still visible. Before I could speak Feliks beat me to it "You have like some frosting or something on like the corner of your mouth." he said causally.

Francis looked in a nearby mirror "Ah, _merci_." he said and licked the substance off before turning back to us.

"F-First Francis..." I interrupted as he opened his mouth to speak "Wh-Who was it th-this time? They're going t-to come through the front...b-back door is j-jammed..."

This time a blush spread across his cheeks _'Wait...is it really possible for FRANCIS to blush?'_ I thought confused though I got my answer why when an ashy blond haired teen walked up. I let my mouth gape and-...I think my eye just twitched...

"People are going to find out sooner or later bloody frog." he said straightening hid tie though there was a blush on his face also as he wouldn't make eye contact.

"F-F-Francis...y-you to...t-to Arthur? I-I thought y-you hated e-each other..." I stuttered out as I just stared.

"So you're like Arthur?" Feliks asked a bit shyly. It seems what just happened didn't exactly affect him...

Clearing his throat he answered but the blush didn't go down "Y-Yes I am..." he tried to say confidently though it didn't exactly work as well as he thought. There was an awkward silence between the four of us for a few moments that seemed to drag on.

"O-Oh uhm...th-this is Feliks...he's my f-friend...he w-wanted to come w-with me today..." I spoke breaking the silence and Feliks gave a small wave to the two.

"Ah Feliks...I must say, the school's female uniform suits you well~" Francis said (and was that a purr?) as I noticed him looking him over. Though he got a smack to the head from the bushy eyebrowed teen next to him "Leave him along frog." and I swear I just heard "...you just got your fill anyways..." quietly.

"Well anyways it is quite nice to meet you. Next time we meet in something less awkward we shall have to chat." Arthur said and started to walk off but Francis pulled him back for a quick peck before pushing him off on his way.

Feliks gave a small smile at that that I caught as Francis strode back "So, are you here to work?"

"I already like have a job at the hospital. I'm just like here because I was wondering where Tor-Tor worked." Feliks answered.

"Tor-Tor?" Francis asked as he raised an eyebrow.

_'Life hates me again...'_ I thought as the blue eyed blond smirked. Francis was my boss and for any job you don't want them to know stuff such as nicknames like Tor-Tor. Feliks and Francis kept on talking and I felt my confidence drain every moment they continued to talk.

I turned away and started to look over the objects that came from all over the world though when I heard what sounded like a squeak I quickly turned around and felt my mouth gape once again.

"Francis! Q-Quit g-grabbing Feliks!" I shouted and pulled away my now violated friend.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Plastics are...? It's another name for preps really. Ever seen MeanGirls? Well neither have I but it's mentioned like fifty times on a commercial...**_

_***Chicken joke. All of you who play Sims3 open the cheat box and type in jokeplease and you will get a different joke almost every time. This is one of them XD**_

_**Oh Francis! You and your pervyness!**_

_**Thank you Middle Of Here for your dance suggestion! That would be a good one! I'll try to fit it in!**_

_**I still could use some dances! I'll probably put a poll soon.**_

_**Also, should I have a couple of chapters have Feliks' POV?**_

_**That's it for now! Time for sleep!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Augh I'm sorry that I haven't been working on ANYTHING lately. I just haven't been able to get into a writing mode. So again I'm really sorry (especially 'cause this is the only story I don't get writer's block on...)**_

_**Mei- Taiwan if you don't know.**_

_**I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Francis smirked at me before giving a small laugh "What? You can't blame me _non_?" he asked and I just stood between the two of them.

"I can!" I replied and crossed my arms "You started grabbing at him and you just met him!"

I just got one word in reply "And?"

Grumbling I pushed him to the counter "I-I'm going to have Mei deal with you later..." I mumbled with a slight blush before going back over to Feliks.

"S-Sorry...he does th-that..." I apologized to the blond and from the counter I heard a small laugh.

Feliks shrugged "It's like fine."

I stared at him. _'Did he just NOT get his ass grabbed by Francis?'_ I thought as he just stared back "Is there like any Wi-Fi here? I totally need to check on my page."

"Th-There's Wi-Fi...but are you okay?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow "The question is like are YOU okay? You're acting weird." he answered before sighing "Like come here." he held out a hand.

"Why..." I commented warily.

"Just totally come here!"

"Okay okay..." I gave in and grabbed his hand and stepped closer. I didn't know what happened fully but I was suddenly yanked forward and I felt something familiar on my forehead.

Pulling away my face was bright red "F-FELIKS!"

The blond put his hands on his hips "Tor-Tor. I was like checking your fever."

"Oh is that all~?" we heard Francis say in his suggestive tone.

"Th-That's all!" I snapped though I would regret that. I already knew.

Feliks gave a giggle at that time "Tooooor~"

Sighing I looked over "Yes?"

"There's a hole in your pants~"

My eyes went wide as I turned the upper half of my body just enough to where I could see a hole that was right on the crease of the seat of my brown slacks. My face instantly turned about ten new shades of red as I quickly found my way to a chair and sat down. Feliks and Francis were now laughing loudly. I stared down at the old tile as they laughed. This was embarrassing.

I just want to hide they're laughing so much. It's not like I go commando or wear little kid briefs but...just where the hole was. Right after he kis- _checked_ my fever too...it may happen to be sunny but my luck just doesn't change. I will be embarrassed no matter what.

"Toris. I think we have a spare uniform." Francis said as he leaned on the counter and rested his chin on folded hands.

_'There is?'_ I thought as I looked over to the back, now ignoring the laughing blonds. I got up and dashed to the closet to look for the extra uniform. I saw Jackie's* and Mei's uniforms in there along with the extra one.

"NO." I said as I walked back in and held up the extra uniform. It was what would be worn by one of the girls when a sale or event was going on. On the hanger was a small purple skirt with matching body hugging short sleeved shirt and there was a pair of white tights and gloves with it "No. No. NO." I repeated.

"Either that or the hole in your pants." Francis said.

Feliks took the hanger from me after he walked over "This is totally three years ago."

Francis gaped "What was that? It is not!"

At that point I decided to intervene "Feliks, i-it doesn't matter. I-I'm staying w-with my pants anyways."

"This would like look kinda cute on you though..." I heard him mumble as he pulled the skirt off.

Snatching it from him I put it back on the hanger "N-No." I said simply and left to put it away.

"Tor-Tor, skirts aren't like that bad." Feliks said.

"Truthfully a dress is much more comfortable _oui_?" Francis chimed it and Feliks looked over "At times yes. They are."

Deciding to change the topic (I mean really its awkward) I spoke up "Wh-Why were you wondering if there was Wi-Fi?" I asked.

"Oh!" Feliks said remembering what he was saying "I like totally wanted to check up on my page."

I sighed "You're a part of BartonInc*. too?"

He gave me his 'duh' look "Isn't like everyone?"

"No..." I mumbled.

BartonInc was newest site for everyone who's anyone. A person could create a small little character that runs around the screen or to play games or help communicate. It was pretty an much online version of you. It could look however wanted and almost everything could be customized. The profile showed a picture of yourself (or whatever that was put) as an icon and the little character would usually hang around it and make comments of things on the page. When someone is on the same page their little person appears. It was possible to post up videos and pictures for others to see and comment. They could comment on the videos and pictures or on the profile or send the little character over with a message (I think it's possible to send stuff for characters but I don't know...).

He looked shocked at me "You don't like have an Inc?"

I just shook my head "No. Ed has the only computer anyways and he practically is married to it."

Feliks stood there for a few moments staring before running out to his car and running back with his laptop bag "Well then! I like know what to do!"

"What?"

"You'll see~ though first I need to look up a dance." he said as he opened the bag and separated wires as he set the silver laptop on one of the tables.

It took a bit to realize what he said "D-Dance?"

"Totally. There's like enough room here to dance. Today's dance is like gonna be salsa dancing!"

"S-Salsa...?" I muttered "Isn't that...for chips...?" I asked stupidly and felt my face heat up. _'The DANCE! D.A.N.C.E. NOT food!'_ I thought though I got giggling in response.

Looking up Feliks had a hand to his mouth and was giggling "That's actually like really funny. Though that also totally shows that you've got to like stop hanging with Alfred."

There was a small 'hmph' from Francis as the hyper blond's name was mention with a "Stupid American*..." following.

"What's like with him?" Feliks whispered and I gave a small laugh "Francis actually got in some fights here when he first came and he ended up losing all but one."

"So?"

"Alfred had to step in on it and help him out." I said and was about to continue when Francis walked over with a glass of dark red wine.

He swirled it as he spoke "He did not _step in_," he said and his accent thickened in just those few words. It was a tender subject to him "He _forced_ his way into my fight and blocked me from finishing off the brute."

I shook my head to Feliks and mouthed the word lying over Francis' shoulder as he kept talking "I was at my prime. The fights were just fine. God just had a couple of off days for me."

"Days?" Feliks asked.

"A lot of people didn't like him...especially Arthur." I said and Francis gave a sigh "But now look. I am loved. Even with the dent made by the American."

I sighed as Francis swirled the wine a bit more "Have you ever gotten in a fight Feliks?" he asked.

Curious I listened in to the two _'Had he? He doesn't look like the type...'_

"Actually only like a few...though one was totally close." he said and both myself and Francis had a look saying that we couldn't believe it. Feliks. In a fight?

"Who won?" Francis asked.

Feliks giggled "Me of course. There are like videos online." he said and opened up his laptop "I'll like show you when it turns on." he said sitting.

"A-Alright." I said as Francis and I went for the counter.

"Dancing?" he asked.

I nodded and looked away "Yeah...I-I want to ask N-Natalia to the d-dance but...I-I can't dance so h-he's teaching me."

The French teen took a sip of his drink before continuing "Hm...how did you meet him? Something interesting _non_?"

"Well..." I stared from the very beginning. That being Alfred talking about wanting his plans to try and jump the roofs. How he ended up in the hospital and then how Feliks came in instead of the normal nurse (though I left out my "tent" and Alfred's taunting). "And that's just about it..."

It was silent between us for a bit "_Oui_. He wants you."

"F-Francis!" I snapped as my face was sprayed in pink.

"But it is obvious." he said.

I shook my head "We're not l-like that! _I'M_ not like that!" a quietly retorted.

The French teen just smirked "Are you? Are you really?"

"Y-" I stopped for a moment and regretted it "Yes!"

He moved to where he leaned against the counter "Ah, you paused. You know what that me-"

I interrupted "It means nothing! It means that this is not something I want to talk about." crossing my arms I did the best I could to stare him down. His smirk was still there. I hate that smirk. Not just on him, anyone really.

He opened his mouth to speak when Feliks called us to the laptop that had been scribbled over in pink sharpie. "Ok, like the dance page is loading and I totally found my fight videos."

Bringing up the window that had VidMe* labeled I grabbed a chair and sat next to him "It's in Polish just for a like by the way..." the green eyed blond mentioned as he clicked the play button.

_'So there's actually proof that he's been in a fight...I would've never thought that he would fight someone or that someone would fight him...'_ I thought as it began.

It was obvious that it was taken from a phone as it started up with the recorder running up to a large group of people only a few years younger by the looks of them. The one holding the phone pushed through the crowd of teens cheering before they had got to the inside of the spectators. Sure enough there he was. There was Feliks standing in the center across from someone with short messy black hair and brown eyes. Though what stood out was how Feliks looked. His hair was held back (like mine was now) and the clothes he wore were nothing like what he wore now. He was in a baggy gray t-shirt with an odd degin on it and dark blue jeans that were really ripped up while around his wrists were thick black bands that looked like they should've had spikes on them. His shoes were just old worn out sneakers even.

"Th-That's you?" I asked bewildered as the video was of just cheering.

Feliks nodded and I noticed the blush on his cheeks "Uh huh...that was like me..." I just blinked a few times before watching the video.

The boy across smirked and spoke and the crowd all joined for an 'ooooooooooh' as Feliks clenched his fists and yelled at him. The black haired teen just kept smirking and talking before Feliks ran at him. He quickly collided a fist to the others gut but toppled over when a foot hooked his leg. The other boy quickly scrambled up and stomped on Feliks' side (I flinched at this). He was pushed off and stumbled back before a well landed punch got him right on the jaw line next to his lips and another hit was connected to the teen's ribcage before he knew was able to retaliate. Though he lunged at Feliks and tackled him to the ground and just started to punch.

Francis' eyes were glued to the screen as Feliks rubbed the back of his neck "That was like painful..."

Each hit was landed and Feliks was starting to have blood dripping from places. Though the blond brought his leg in and kicked the dark haired teen before going after him. Both of them were mumbling what I guessed to be insults and they attacked each other though suddenly I felt a bit scared when the other pulled out a ragged switchblade. Feliks backed up a few steps though didn't look freighted by it. He even smirked to where the other went on to try and attack him. Being his size had advantages as he was able to dodge until he landed a step wrong and rolled his ankle. The blond shouted out as he stumbled to the ground though his "opponent" took it as a chance to stab the knife in right above his hip where the shirt wasn't coving at the time and drag it along. The teen just smirked as he pulled back the knife and started high fiving some other students.

I was about to speak up and say _"I thought you said you won your fights"_ when the blond suddenly tackled the teen (who had been zoomed in on) and yanking the knife from his hand. The gushing blood coming from his body didn't seem to bug him as he stabbed at the others wrists and arms as bloody murder was practically screamed. Soon Feliks pocketed the knife and wiped the blood on his hands to his jeans as he walked off with a grin and the people the now beaten teen had once been high fiving helped him up. The video ended as the small group left.

I gaped at the video and stared in shock at the screen along with Francis. Slowly we both turned to the teen sitting between us who was now paining his nails neon pink. _'H-HOW? How could that person we just saw be...Feliks? Nice, sweet, funny, nurse Feliks...'_ I thought.

"That...was you?" Francis asked and Feliks slowly nodded.

"Yeah...that was like my last fight though." he said as he painted his left index finger.

My mind rushed with questions but I chose one "Wh-Why we you two f-fighting?"

He stopped painting his nails as he answered "He called my sister* a whorish slut that belonged on the corner..." as he spoke his eyes seemed to dull as they did in the fight video.

"Is that all?" Francis asked as though it was nothing and sipped his wine.

Feliks raised his eyebrows as he went back to the bright paint "It's...like complicated." there was silence between the three of us before Feliks spoke again "Now then, he's the like dance that I'm going to totally teach you!"

Not catching what he was saying I nodded as I just thought of how freakishly odd that video. I can barely believe it let alone fully process it. I've never seen him bad but that was just scary. Mostly just how he smiled as he left that kid bleeding on the ground. Though there was something about it that just seemed...attracting about i- NO! NO. IT. DIDN'T.

Before my mind could continue I got a flick to the nose "Wakey wakey." Feliks said and laughed as I rubbed my nose.

"Wh-What was that for?" I asked with a slight blush as I stared at him. His laugh was nice, that no one could deny.

"We're like gonna dance." he said and pulled me up "I'll take the girl part, you take the boy's." he said and placed one of my hands on his shoulder and one of his on me waist "Ok and then my hand goes on the outside..." he added as he laced the fingers of my right hand with his left "Francis, can you like hit play on my laptop?"

Francis pushed play "_Oui_." he said and went to sit on the counter (probably to watch...damn him).

"Now here we go~!" Feliks said as we started to move with the music.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Jackie- Ok so this is Seychelles because I didn't feel like calling her Sey like I am in **__**Scavenger Hunt**__** so I decided to name her Jackie 'cause I never named someone that...**_

_***Because I got no help in thinking up a name for the online site that they all love to use and such I had to come up with a name at about 1:00 in the morning and I was listening to Barton Hollow by The Civil Wars and so I named it BartonInc. **_

_***Just read a history book that was made in America. . .**_

_***It's midnight and I needed to think of a name for a site like YouTube ('cause I felt like it) so I came up with VidMe...I don't know.**_

_***I know he doesn't really have a sister I just need her in her a minor character for later. Thought she needs a name, any suggestions?**_

_**So! I'm done with one! A bit more of Feliks has been revealed! (That he's actually a bad ass that kicks ass? Maybe...)**_

_**I guess this is like halfway filler...not fully sure and do not ask me about the "extra uniform". PLEASE DON'T. I honestly don't know what I was thinking...**_

_**Though a few other dances would be nice to know of. Next chapter will have their time learning how to Salsa!**_

_**Once more though, I'm trying to decide whether or not to have few chapters be Feliks' POV instead of Toris'. I might but I need some help deciding.**_

_**Phew I think that's it...**_

_**Its 12:35 am...I'm sleeping now...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yet ANOTHER chapter here. There will be a P.O.V change without much warning I'm sorry plus I feel I made Feliks too OOC. So this chapter bugs me a little. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Feliks smiled at me "Ok, this is like basically and eight beat dance." he said happily as the music played "First you totally step forward and I take a step back." I did as I was told and stepped forward with my right foot and he stepped back with his left "Now like take three more steps." he says and I do as he stepped back "Now step back four steps." so that's what I did.

I looked down at our feet to get the steps right and I mumbled out step numbers "Like nu uh." Feliks said and let go of my hand for a moment and lifted my head up "Gotta keep that head up or you like look lame."

"Now we mirror each other." he said "Now we like step out to the side with one foot. Let's start with your right." so we both stepped to the side "Then back in with that foot and then like the same with your other foot." I paused trying to figure out what he had just said.

"This isn't..." I started.

Feliks giggled "Easy? Of course totally not silly." he spoke happily before continuing "Now it's kinda like the same thing but then we have like a turn thing."

I just let go at that point and stepped away "Ok h-hold on there..." I commented "I-I don't get this...I've never seen t-this even..."

That was the point where Francis cleared his throat "Actually, I know how to Salsa." he said from the counter "I learned from Antonio." he added when he saw our confused expressions.

"Well then like let's dance and show To-Tor." Feliks said and Francis set down his drink before sashaying (he should not, I repeat NOT, do that) over and up to the green eyed blond.

He placed a hand on Feliks' shoulder and took his hand as a hand was put on his waist "Start over the music _mon ami_." Francis asked me. As I did I felt something seem to bubble. What was it? Why is it here while I watch them dance? _'What's with my heart racing and why do I just...just...want Francis to get away from him?'_

Sitting down I watched the two of them dance. Both of them moved in almost perfect sync through the room. Every step matched and the movements were smooth. I could tell that Francis was in control but Feliks was keeping in control as he moved. There was the step out with the twist and to me it was perfect.

I frowned a little bit when the French teen pushed himself closer to Feliks. The space was pretty much none as they danced. The music started to speed and become more...oh...what's the word up beat? Faster? Not sure but either way with how close they were getting I clenched my teeth a bit. Their bodies moved and rubbed together as they twisted and turned. Feliks' hips twisted and moved perfectly with the rest of his body. The song was almost at its end when they stepped and Feliks leaned back and almost touched the floor but I felt my eyes narrow at Francis.

His eyes moved and traced along the smaller's frame. At that point I had noticed that Feliks' uniform shirt had slid up and his flat belly was perfectly exposed to Francis. There was a gleam in his eyes that told everything. The French teen was wanting him. The green eyed teen came up and they both moved to the last few beats before ending eye to eye with barely more than a centimeter between their faces.

They song was over but they stayed like that for a few moments breathing heavily. Standing up I walked over to the two and pulled Feliks from the French hands that I knew were going to wander soon. "I think I get it." I said turning my back to Francis and took up the starting position.

-xxxx-

_Doctor Doctor, Give Me The News. I Got A, Bad Case Of Loving You~_

Grumbling a bit I brushed my hand over my alarm clock before clicking off the song. Pushing myself up I sighed. Yesterday had been so much fun. I was able to go to To-Tor's work and not only did I dance with Francis (at least that what I think his name was) Tor-Tor picked up fast and had been dancing really well plus...he seemed protective.

"Wonder why..." I mumbled before sliding off the bed and into my favorite pair of fuzzy pale yellow slippers. I left my bedroom after fixing the sheets before heading to the bathroom to clean up. There's no way I was going to school smelling like one of those football idiots.

Locking the door I stripped off my yellow pj shirt (which matched the bottoms and slippers by the way) but I stared into the mirror as I noticed the scar on my side. Looking closer to the mirror I ran a finger across it lightly and remembered the video of the fight I had shown yesterday.

_"Hey you pansy. What the hell happened to the little slut? Some of my buddies had some cash they wanted to spend."_

_"Shut up! Don't ever talk about my sister like that!"_

_"Heh, you know it wasn't rape. You know that she wanted it dearly."_

Shaking my head I decided not to think about it. His sister wasn't a slut. She had never wanted that to happen and neither had I. _'I'm glad dad found him...'_ I thought as I walked away from the mirror and turned on the shower before finishing undressing and getting out.

Soon I was on my way to the school and my perfect pink, yes perfect because it was the color of bubble gum, car and heading down the road. I decided to connect my iPod to Jenny's (yes I named her) stereo and clicked shuffle.

The song that started to play was one of my Duran Duran songs and I tapped my fingers on the wheel and mouthed the words as it played.

_It's All Up To You Now, Find Yourself In The Moment. Go Directly To The Voodoo, Now The Channel Is Open. Lose Your Head, Lose Control. You Come Off Delicate And Fine, Like A Diamond In The Mind. Awoho! Yeah~ When You Move Into The Light You're The Greatest Thing Alive. Wohoh!_

Stopping at the stoplight I spotted a kid in the car next to me staring as I mouthed the words so I glared at him before sticking out my tongue. Smirking I turned back to the road. That'll shut him up. Glancing over I stared as the kid pulled up his nose and squished it up on the glass.

Now this was totally war.

I stuck my tongue out and pulled down the bottom of one of my eyelids and laughed as the kid glared. He opened his mouth (disgusting) and pressed against the window again so I had a perfect view down his throat. Crossing my eyes I pulled at the edges off my mouth with my fingers. I felt victory. Sure it was like, over a kid but still...and it was making faces through car windows but a wins a win.

The light switched to green and I eased onto the break and as I started moving the other car speed in front and as it raced by the kid hung out the window with a smirk and flipped me off!

"What the hell!" I snapped "Is there no one like seeing this?" I leaned out my own window and flipped the kid off as I drove.

Sirens flashed behind me so I pulled over and when the lights followed I sighed. _'I'm going to totally get that kid...'_ I thought as I rested my head on the wheel.

"Hello mi-sir, do you mind if I asked you what you were doing?" the policeman asked.

I smiled as I looked over hoping he would just blow it off "I'm just like going to school. See?" I moved a bit so he could see my uniform and he just nodded.

Pulling out his little pad and paper he scribbled down something, which is never good, before putting it back "Can I see your lincince please." he spoke and I sighed. I didn't seem like I was getting out of it. What did I do anyways? I just...flipped off a kid.

Sighing I pulled over my blue bag that was sitting in the passenger seat and fished out my orange wallet. I opened it and pulled out my license that had one of my favorite photos of me on it and handed it over "Here But like what did I do?" just asking seemed innocent. I could just play it off as not knowing. Yeah...that'd work.

I looked over and he was already back at his car. Leaning back in my seat I noticed the time. 7:37 am. I was trying to be early to see Tor-Tor too._ 'If this cop takes any longer I'll be late even...'_

Returning to Jenny he handed me back my license "Seeing as though you have no record or fines I'll leave this as a warning. If it was anyone else or if I was in a bad mood that broken light could've gotten you in some trouble." he said.

It was...a broken light? I didn't know that.

"O-Oh alright! Like totally thanks Mr. Cop!" taking back my license I pressed down on the gas and drove off happily. So he didn't see me flip off the kid. Always good. Always very good.

My day passed quickly and I hadn't even been marked off for detention by my teacher for being late. In two of my classes we had taken quizzes which I both got back with B's. Though fourth period I had with Lizzy and Belle.

"Liz, you're lucky you have Roddy to go to the dance with. I'm stuck trying to think of someone to ask." I heard Belle ask as I walked in.

Lizzy shrugged "He doesn't even like to go though. You know that." she said before noticing me and waving me over "Feliks! You're here!"

Setting down my stuff I sat down in my seat "What did you like think?"

Belle laughed "She got a new camera and was thinking that you wouldn't be here to be her "model"." she even put her fingers up in air quotes, which made me laugh.

"I'll totally be your model." I answered "So where's like your new baby?"

Digging through her bag she pulled out what was a new camera and an attachable lens for extra zoom on far away shots. It was indeed her new baby. She tightly hugged it "I've already got some pictures of Roddy and Gilbert~"

"Did you really make them...again?" Belle sighed as Lizzy blushed a bit and nodded with a grin. "Do you want to see?" she asked.

The blond- not myself- looked with an offended gasp before laughing "Pff Yeah. Might as well." she said and they both started to look hovered over the camera screen and giggle.

"What's like so different about all of the rest?" I asked. Yes I have seen her pictures almost all of them too. So what?

They pushed the camera in front of me and I stared at the screen and even turned it a bit "Ok like how the hell is this one possible?" I asked.

"That's what I'm thinking! I didn't think either of them was that flexible!" Belle said as she took the camera and turned it to the side "Seriously though. I'm not even that flexible in gymnastics."

Lizzy shrugged "I don't know how Roddy is but Gilbert is into kinky things that involves being flexible..."

"Oh really now..." Belle mumbled as she kept staring at the picture

There was a grunt from behind us "Looking at more photos sis?" we all turned to see Lars towering over us and I shivered a bit. The dude totally scares me!

Her face flushed bright red the camera was plucked from her hands "The hell? Are his legs almost behind his head?" Lars asked calmly as he held it out of his sister's reach. He whistled "Damn." turning it upside down he scratched the back of his head "I didn't know that Roderich could even bend like that or anyone in fact."

"Lars! Give me back my camera!" Elizabeta shouted as she jumped up "Give!" she reached up even though the other was taller.

The Dutch teen just held it out to her "You've got a pretty good shot at that. You should see Belle's pictures." he smirked and put a hand on her shoulder.

Belle's face was so red it was brighter than my nail polish "L-LARS!" she snapped "SH-SHUT UP!"

"What are your pictures of Belle?" Lizzy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like what of?" I asked and smirked. Frankly I love gossip and anything that could embarrass the girls.

Before we could push further the bell rang and the teacher clapped her hands "Now let's begin today..."

Digging through my bag I pulled out my orange nail polish and started to paint my nails. It was just Movie Maker Class. I already had my project planned so why not laze back and do nothing?

As everyone started working I stared out the window next to me with a sigh for a while before tearing out a piece of paper and my sharpie before starting to scribble. Slowly my hand made the scribbles into a shirt. _'Why did I draw a shirt...?'_ I didn't think long before a folded paper landed on my desk.

_**Who are you going to ask to the dance? -E**_

_**Not Telling! -B**_

I stared at the note for a few moments before writing back to them. **I'm not going. -F** was now scribbled out before tossing it back to my Hungarian and Belgian friends. I heard a small gasp from the both of them and I just sighed and continued to scribble in pink. _'That looks kinda like my shirt...'_ I thought before getting out a new sheet of paper and some more colors. As I was about to start drawing the note came back to my desk.

_**What do you mean you're not going? You helped set it up! -E**_

_**I agree with Lizz! Do you not have anyone to ask because I can fix you up! -B**_

**Well there is someone that I like wanna ask but...he's going to be asking someone else. -F**

As I drew I thought about Tor-Tor. Nice sweet Toris. It actually surprising that he doesn't treat me different for how I dress and act...and talk. Yeah I enjoyed hanging out with him but I got the feeling that to him...we're friends. _'Yet yesterday something felt different...'_ I looked down at my desk as the note snapped me back to reality.

_**Oh no...Is he really going to ask her...? -E**_

_**Who? (Of course you know Lizz...) -B**_

I just stared at the note not fully positive what to write. Words spun through my head and I felt my grip tighten on the sharpie.

"_I-I'd ask N-Natalia…" _

Natalia? Natalia? He was going to ask her...and all I did was say I'd help to try and get her. Now I'm teaching him to dance to impress her. _'He wants HER. Not me. He's not gay so how could he?'_ sadly I scribbled my response.

**Lizz, yes he is... -F**

Of course Elizabeta knows. She was one of two that I was closest to at this school. On my first day she came up to me at lunch and introduced herself, Belle, and Roderich (when they were just friends still). So she knew. She actually knew everything I was willing to share. I would never trade her for a better friend...even if she DID take pictures the other day without my concern.

_**She's rejected him every single time he's asked so you sho-**_

_**WHO! TELL ME! (Yes I did just cross out Lizzy's comment) -B**_

I gave a small smile at the note as the bell rang, surprising me because I wasn't expecting class to end. As I packed up my sharpies I looked at what I drew with a sigh before stuffing it in the bag. It was of Tor-Tor when he was at my house...Now I'm just depressed. Walking out of the class I got a hand on my shoulder before it became two large hugs from both sides.

"I'm sorry Feliks...Lizz told me..." Belle said as she hugged me "You should still ask though."

I shook my head and they let go "N-No...He'll say no..." I mumbled and looked to my shoes.

Elizabeta gave a giggle "I think you have a great chance though. She's always has turned him down in the past. Why would she start saying yes now when she's obsessed about her brother?"

The sandy haired blond nodded in agreement "Go for it! If he DOES say no the three of us will go together and show him what him missed!"

I started to smile again "I guess..." I looked up "I guess you're totally right. I'll like ask him when I see him after school today."

Both of them nodded "Good." Lizzy said. I turned red as they kissed my cheeks "We'll talk to you on your Inc. later ok?" she added before they started to walk.

"Oh! Feliks! Blush more! You look really cute that way!" Belle called out as she looked back. All eyes shifted to me and my face turned darker before I ran for my classroom.

_'I will ask him!'_ I thought as I slid into my seat with a smile as I thought through how I was going to ask. That's the key to it right?

-xxxx-

I took a deep breath as she walked up to her locker. It was now or never to ask her. First I met her in first grade and I liked her right away. Now I'm a Junior in school and I still do. _'This will probably be my last chance for a long time...'_ I thought as I breathed in and out carefully.

"What do you want?"

Jumping at not noticing she was suddenly there and her eyes watching me from the side as she put her books away I fell to the tile. Blushing I started to stammer "I-I-I-I'd like to...to ask y-you-"

She cut me off as she shut her locker "Stand and speak up. I have to go find Vanya." she snapped so I did as told.

"I w-wanted to know i-if at th-the dance, i-if w-we stay a-around your br-brother that is o-of course, you...y-you would..." trailing off with a red face I rubbed my casted arm with a nervous look.

Crossing her arms her gaze narrowed "Talk. NOW."

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"N-Natalia...would you...g-go to the d-dance with m-m-me?"

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Yes I went there. I cliffhangered.**_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter!**_

_**Though I really need to work on some other stories...**_

_**Still very sorry if any characters are too OOC!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The results from that cliffhanger from the last chapter! Things will be revealed and teens will be teens! And I know that cliffy was a bit mean for you guys. I had to though. It was just perfect.**_

_**I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Hey have you seen Feliks?" I asked Elizabeta when I spotted her after school.

She shook her head 'Not since he ran off looking for you. Why?" she asked as she started to dig through her bag.

I took in a few quick pants, I'm not much of a runner alright, before speaking again 'I have something to tell him..."

Her eyes lit up after I sad that. I don't know why though. Pulling out her camera she grinned "I hope you find him. Also do you want to see my pictures on my new baby!"

Giving a laugh I took the camera and turned it on "What is it that you want to sh-" I just stared at the picture "H-How? Though this is...Wh-Why are they this flexible?"

Elizabeta just kept started to giggle at me though she stopped when a hand reached over my shoulder and snatched the camera from my hands "Damn it Liz! Why are you showing everyone this unawesome picture! I know you edited it!"

"Gilbert! Give it back!" Elizabeta yelled as I turned around.

The albino frowned "This was innocent! INNOCENT! Then you go and make it...THIS!" he waved the camera.

The green eyed girl yanked out her thick health book and held it up "Give. It. Back." she snapped.

He shook his head "No. You're making me look stupid all over the school! I mean look at this! It's a picture that you edited to where it looks like we're going have sex on the couch when it's actually supposed to be just a game of twister damn it!" the silver haired teen yelled.

"It was so perfect though! I had to!" she replied and I just sighed.

_'Of course...'_ I though as I walked off in search for Feliks.

-xxxx-

"Ugh...like where is he?" I mumbled as I leaned against the wall of the school and just sighed. I had been running around the school all day. Though I haven't been able to fin Tor-Tor anywhere! I'm ready to just go to his house tomorrow.

I clenched my fist "But what if he's already asked her?" I mumbled quietly before standing up again "That's why I've totally gotta find him first..." Looking around I decided to run for the side of the school.

Luckily I didn't have to look for long because I found the brunette standing by the tree with purple leaves. It was probably one of my favorite trees on the campus because it was so different and the only on there was nearby. It was like a scene out of a book. I can't believe it. I can just imagine it. Underneath my favorite tree I see Toris and run over and hug him. He gets that cute little blush and asks what's going on and I tell him that I have to ask him something. He wonders what and when I ask him to go to the dance he says yet and after we go to that dance that I helped set up we hook up and everything goes perfect. That's how it goes in the books so why can't it actually work in real life?

"Toris!" I called out and waved as he looked over.

"Hey Fel-" though he didn't finished when I hugged him and we both ended up falling to the grass. _'Stupid roots...'_ I thought as I landed on my side before sitting up "Nyyyh..."

Tor-Tor sat up next to me "Are you like ok?" I asked. That was so embarrassing. So maybe there was going to be a glitch in it but whatever.

He nodded "Y-Yeah." he answered and pushed himself to his feet before holding out a hand with a smile. Taking it he pulled me up to my feet.

"I have to ask/tell you something." we both said at the same time.

"You go first Tor-Tor." I said with a giggle.

He continued to smile as he nodded "I got N-Natalia to go to the d-dance with me!" he said happily "Isn't that great?"

I felt a large pang in my chest as he said that _'Sh-She...said...y-yes...'_ I thought but forced a smile and hugged him "Th-That's great Tor-Tor!" he hugged me back. He was always so warm and his hugs were amazing.

"So, what'd you want to ask me?" he asked as we let go.

"Oh uhm..." I just laughed and tried to wave it off "It's nothing important!" I added and started to walk to my car "Let's just get you where you need to be!"

-xxxx-

_Hey~ You've reached my cell. I'm either having like an amazing time of I just can't find my phone again~ Leave like your name with a message and I'll totally get to you when I can!~_

"Feliks? It's Toris. Are you alright? You weren't at school. I mean I know you skip but still...I just have a bad feeling...please answer me..." ending the call I placed the phone back in its cradle.

I left for the living room and sat on the couch before taking the remote from the armrest and clicking it on. I've gotten myself ahead in my classes so why not watch a pay per view or something? I did do double rounds at work...though Feliks was there the whole time which made it a bit fun.

Shaking my head I turned on the TV and started to flip through the movies. Hopefully there's not a bunch of dumb movies that are chick flicks. Not to say I haven't seen any, I have been dragged to a few of them, but I know that they're chick flicks for a reason.

_'A bunch of these seem like something he would watch...'_ I slapped myself trying to focus on the movie list. If I keep thinking like that it'll seem like I like him and not Natalia won't it? That's how it's been...right?

I continued to search through the movies and sighed after I finished through the whole list. There was nothing. Shutting off the TV I tossed the remote onto the other cushions and sighed. I decided to just lay there and stare at the ceiling. That's when I realized something. I've never actually been bored in my own home before. Never, surprisingly enough. And this only started when...

"When...I met Feliks..."

Standing up I headed for the hallway and to Ed's room I stood at the door for a few moments before knocking three times and cracking it open "Uhm...Ed?" I asked as I looked in.

He looked up to the door from where he sat on his bed "Yeah Toris?" he asked.

"C-Can I borrow one of...y-your lap...tops...?" I asked cautiously.

He shrugged "Sure." climbing off the bed he crouched down and pulled out one of his older laptops "You can have this one." he said as he handed it to me.

I stared confused as I held it "Th-Thanks..." I mumbled as I left for my room and plugged in the computer and sat on my bed. Bringing up an internet window I logged into my email. Right away the IM popped up.

_**"What the hell Toris? -E"**_ chimed up on to my screen. Sighing I answered back.

**"What? What are you talking about Elizabeta? -T"**

"_**You know what I'm talking about! -E"**_

"**No I don't.. Tell me. -T"**

Staring at the screen I realized that I truly did have no idea what she was talking about. I haven't been doing anything wrong had I? I'd even asked Natalia to the dance and she had said yes too! What did I do?

"_**Going and asking Natalia! Why? -E"**_ Now that confused me even more. Everyone knew that I like her. So…why was she mad? We're juniors now, that means I've liked her for ten years…then what's the big deal? I don't see it.

"_**HOW do you not get it? -E"**_

"**Will you just tell me? I don't know what you're talking about… -T"**

"_**. . .I can't really. . .You have to find out yourself. All I can say is that you've really hurt someone. -E"**_

"Wh-What…?" I mumbled as I stared at the screen "I…hurt someone…"

"**I-I did? -T"**

"_**Yeah…they're really hurting because you asked her. -E"**_

"**Can you please tell me? -T"**

As I waited for a response I heard the front door open and "Toris! C'mon! I've got an idea!" yelled as the sounds of someone walking/limping hallway echoed.

Shutting the screen I stuffed it under my bed and stood up just as the door to my room opened, revealing a smirking Alfred "We need to go to the park! I already have the supplies in the trunk of my car so come on!"

"Alfred…what are you planning?" I asked as he twirled his keys on his finger and crossed his casted foot behind the other "You'll see when we get there. It's Saturday and you're not doing anything so lets gooooooo!"

I shook my head "I…I don't want to…"

"Do I have to use kidnapping tactics?" the blond said and raised an eyebrow "'Cause I will."

"We're still casted from your last idea. I'm not going." I said and crossed my arms.

Reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rag "Fine then. Kidnapping it is." he said as he walked over. I tried to push him away but he has always been stronger and before I knew it the rag was over my mouth and nose and I slipped from consciousness.

"_Tor-Tor~ Let's go!" I heard Feliks' voice and I turned around. I was standing in the middle of a meadow and all I can see is grass, flowers, and the faint outlines of trees._

_I started to run from where I think the voice is coming from "F-Feliks! I'm over here!" I called out. All I got in response though was "Like hurry up! We're gonna be late~!" from another direction._

"_Feliks! Where are you!" I yelled out as I stopped "I can't find you!"_

_I heard his giggle "Like over here silly~" looking behind me I saw him standing there in a bubble gum pink skirt and pale yellow sweater. He waved at me "See me now?" _

_Nodding I started to run again towards him as he turned and started to lightly jogged calling for me "Catch me if you like can~" _

"_W-Wait up!" running faster I just couldn't seem to catch him. The blond's shape just kept getting farther and farther away from me no matter how much I ran. No matter how long I ran, I couldn't catch him._

_It felt like we were never going to stop. Just keep running forever, chasing each other until the land ended. As it went on though slowly the space between us started to shrink as I seemed to get closer. I reached out to try and grab the hem of his sweater but something yanked at my collar dragging me back and onto my butt._

"_What are you doing?" a familiar voice spoke coldly. Turning my head I saw Natalia standing behind me with her arms crossed, her blue eyes drilled into me._

_Looking back Feliks had stopped jogging and was just watching us. His face was abandoned of emotion those his eyes spoke differently. Something was bubbling slowly. I don't know what but I didn't want to see it. My gut curled itself up as his jaw tightened up as it clenched. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Not from those eyes. Those eyes that weren't his. Those eyes…that were broken._

_He opened his mouth and spoke but no sound came out. I couldn't tell the words. I couldn't read his lips. Whatever he said, I didn't know those words. The shapes his pink lips made weren't comprehendible. They were foreign to me to where it was just movements._

"_Have fun Toris." came from him before he ran. It wasn't a playful chase me run but a running away from everything way._

"_Feliks! Don't run-" but my voice was caught in my throat as a boot quickly stomped onto my back and slammed me face first into the grass._

"_Stop bothering with him. Let's go." she snapped before walking off in the other direction._

"Yo Toris wake up." I heard as a shoe jab into my side "Quit with the wet dreams and wake the hell up."

Shifting I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes "Al…fred…what…?" I mumbled out.

I got another jab to my side and I glared at him "Stop…where a-are we…?"

He groaned "At the park. Enjoyed your wet dream? You were panting a bit in the backseat and kept moving around weirdly too."

Slowly I turned my head to glare at him "Al…I don't have those types of dreams…and why?"

The happy blond turned around and when he turned back he was holding up two large kites that were bigger than us. One had the American flag on it while the other was purple. "What's with…the kites…?" as I asked I slowly started to crawl back but as I did my hand slipped onto air. Holding it to me I looked down "We're in a fucking tree!" I yelled but covered my mouth. I don't like swearing.

"Yep! Also, you swore! You said fuck! Finally!" Alfred laughed "Strap up to this." he held out the purple kite.

"Strap up…?" then the "plan" registered "NO! We can't fly! We're people!"

Laughing he patted my shoulder "That's what the kites are for. Duh." he said as though there was no flaws in his plan.

There is flaws! Lots of them! There is no way I'm trying this "I'm not going to jump off a tree strapped to a kite! This is insane!" I told him.

"Do I have to drug you so you will do this like I did with the rocket board thing?" he said as he started to dig through his old brown bag that went through every stunt that always landed us in the hospital.

Shaking my head I wobbly stood up "I-I want down from th-this tree!" I spoke trying not to look down and lose my balance.

The blond across from me (on what I just realized was a bad homemade platform) looked down before putting a finger to his lips "Shh. You're causing a scene dude." he put up a hand next to his mouth "There are little kids watching now hurry up!" he stage whispered*.

I put my arms in and X "No. This is madness. W-We'll die!" I replied "N-Now where's the ladder?"

He laughed but it wasn't confident and noisy as usual. It was nervous and embarrassed and that was NOT good. I wonder…WHY am I friends with him? "Well ya see…it was one of those rope ladders and it fell after I carried you up…" he said and I had to resist the tempting urge to walk over and push him off. First he drugged me and put me in a tree. Then he expects me to try and FLY and I can't get down because he knocked off the ladder.

I rubbed my temples and sighed "I'm going to climb down." I said calmly as I walked to the edge of the platform.

As I was almost there I felt him grip my arm and as I looked down there was then thick silver duct tape wrapped around the limb then another few pieces where it was connected to the purple kite. Opening my mouth to protest I had no chance to even make a sound when a cloth was jammed into my mouth. With wide eyes I glared at him, trying to speak through the cloth and struggling against his grip though both failed. I have been roped into yet another stunt.

'_Though this one…I'm taped to a purple kite…'_ I thought while watching Alfred fix himself up to his own kite for somehow.

"Now one three…" he said with his trademark Hollywood grin.

"One."

'_I'm going to die…'_

"Two."

'_If we live…'_

"Three!"

'_Alfred will get his ass kicked.'_ and that's the last bit I remember as we jumped (I got pushed) off the platform.

-xxxx-

"Toris. It wasn't that bad!"

Turning my freshly bandaged head to the hospital bed beside me I just glared "We landed in the zoo next to the park…" I spoke "More specifically…the gator pit!"

He just laughed "No. You landed in the gator pit. I landed with the sheep."

I groaned and rolled to my other side, flinching a bit when I rubbed where I got chomped on down on my legs. "I hate you right now…" I mumbled and curled up.

"No ya don't! You had fun flying! Admit it!" he pestered but I didn't answer and closed my eyes. I'll probably be here for a while longer, why not sleep? That's not what was on my friend's mind though as I felt one of his toes poke the lower crease of my back and I immediately straightened out and opened my eyes.

"Cut it out." I said and scooted to the far side of my bed before shutting my eyes again. There were shuffling and scraping sound but I paid no means to it. My eyes opened again and my back was straighter when I felt another poke in the same place. "A-Alfred!" I snapped as my face flushed "St-Stop it!"

The blond laughed "But you're always so jumpy when I poke you there!" he replied as he poked again. Shifting I looked over to see him sitting on the edge of my bed and I groaned. Reaching for the stand near my bed I jabbed at the button that called the nurse.

"Disconnected from our room remember?" he said and kept poking.

"St-Stop!" I snapped. Looking over again he just smirked because he knew what that spot did. I swear…one day I will push him from a tree.

He chuckled "Maybe if Feliks is here he can help you with your _problem_ this time." Alfred said as his smirk stayed in the same spot.

Yep. Going to push him.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**EDIT- Ok I'm sorry with the mistakes. I was trying a new program thing and it didn't catch some odd sentencing. I fixed it though!**_

_***For those who don't know Stage Whispering is mostly just talking quietly. (Obviously) Used in plays where a character is meant to be whispering though it's not regular whispering. It must be loud enough for the audience can hear it or the purpose just doesn't exactly work.**_

_**Plus the italic part in the meadow was a dream Toris was having after he was drugged and being "kidnapped" for anyone who's confused.**_

_**Epic-Points for people who get what Alfred's poking is doing.**_

_**And yes it **__**WAS**__** Twister but it's Elizabeta so what'd ya expect? XD Let your minds imagine the poses and stuff.**_

_**Feliks' side is now shown but the result of that? His poor storybook heart…**_

_**That's it for this chapter. And I love all of you who keep reviewing! They've all made me very happy! Especially because this story originally started out as just some random little story that I was thinking I was rarely going to update (and didn't think anyone would like) and it started because I had a random song stuck into my head and imagined Poland in a skirt. But now I'm updating like crazy and it has the most words (and I think most liked) of any other story I've written! Thank you all for that!**_

_**Don't worry it's not even near to being over! I just had to say that.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I spent way too many late nights on this. I'm tired so this is short. I don't own Hetalia or the songs mentioned. Also, I got my absolute favorite review of all time on the last chapter. "D'aaaw Toris is a dumb shit XD" from **__**TheObsessiveFanDemon**__**. That will always be my favorite review bit EVER.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Staying a night or two in the hospital wasn't new or odd anymore. Though it does get boring. Staying in the same bed in the same room with the same idiot and having to deal with the same- man this feels like déjà vu...anyways at first everything was new and different but now, not so much. Both of us could probably map out the whole hospital if asked.

"Toris, I'm really bored. The old bag won't let me go down the stairs in a wheelchair." Alfred whined from his bed.

I just sighed as I stared out the window "No comment." I said simply. It wasn't worth arguing over.

_'I want out of here.'_ I thought _'There's just nothing to do anymore.'_

For once it was silent between me and Alfred. It was just an odd silence with him. Soon he broke it though with "Has Mattie seen weird to you lately?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked him.

"He's been more shy than usual and he turns red easier and he just seems off." he said.

Rolling my eyes I sighed. He could be so dense sometimes "Maybe he likes someone?" I suggested even though I knew better.

There was a pause as he thought "If he likes that Cuban boy something's knocked loose in his head." he paused "Maybe it's that one racked chick that he went out with a few years ago."

At that I pinched the bridge of my nose "You mean Katyusha." I corrected.

Ever since I had been sent to live here from the orphanage she was kind to me. She was also the one who convinced her parents to take me in. Yes I lived with her family for a while, but I helped out as much as I could for a five year old. Mostly I would clean up around the large house because really, the Braginski family was rich and everything in their house was (and still is) expensive and there were places that the maids and butlers couldn't reach.

In there was also where I met Ravis and Ed for the first time along with living with Ivan and Natalia also. Ivan made the house...well I'm not sure how he made it exactly. As a kid he would follow me and Katyusha around and he was actually timid believe it or not. The Russian giant that scared most people was once a like a puppy. That phase never did last long. I remember that he was sent to a summer camp and when he came back...he wasn't little Ivan anymore. Not only did he grow a couple feet somehow, his personality flipped almost completely which then scared me a bit.

"Agreed?" from Alfred brought me from my thoughts.

I looked over and my face gave away my confusion and the blond smirked "I'm sorry, did I take you from your fantsies of you _playing_ doctor?" he taunted with a wink.

Sitting up I stared at him with an annoyed stare "I'm going to the dance with Natalia." I stated bluntly.

At that he almost fell off of the hospital bed before looking at me with wide eyes "That is not funny. Don't even joke about that." he commented "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm not joking." I replied calmly.

"B-But what about...Feliks?" he asked and his tone sounded cautious.

I shook my head "I told you. We're just friends." I said calmly and turned to the window at looked out to see the blooming tree right outside the window.

-xxxx-

I shouldn't have been listening in the first place but I didn't want to just go in and interrupt their conversation. My heart stopped though and a breath caught in my throat as Toris said something that just hurt.

"I told you. We're just friends." he said with a serious tone.

_'Just...friends...'_ I though before knocking on the door I put on a smile "Knock knock~" opening up the door I walked in "How're you both like feeling?"

They looked up but both of them had blank looks and it was quiet. Alfred finally answered me with a "We're feeling better."

Nodding I picked up their folders "Well you both don't like seem all that good." I commented doing my best to keep smiling.

"Did you know that he's going to the dance with crazy stalker bitch Natalia?" he asked me and my heart that had finally started beating again dropped.

"Totally." I said and smiled at the blond "It was my dance lessons that like helped him out." I answered.

_'You're fine Feliks. Toris is happy, you should be too.'_ ran through my mind as I pulled out my favorite sharpie and checked off some boxes and signed some lines and I remembered what my sister said when I had blamed myself for losing our parents and barely left my room.

_"Nie pozwól, jedno cię powalić__. (Don't let one thing bring you down.)"_

Taking a breath I put the folders under my arm "Well Alfred, you can totally go right away. Toris, I've got to like change your bandages and put some new medicine and gauze on you like alligator bites. Just meet me in the room that I was like going to change your casts last time." after I spoke I left the room. Once I reached the double doored room I let out a breath in a sigh "Ok...now keep calm...under control..." I mumbled and went over to the counter to set up the bandages and such.

"F-Feliks?" came from the door. Forcing another smile I looked over to see a certain brunette peaking in "You like found the right room." I answered.

He entered the room "I thought no one was in here and I picked the wrong one." he said and laughed.

Pulling up a chair I told him to sit so it'd be easier and he did. Getting my own chair I sat down "Ok, like take off your shirt so I can get to the bandages." I told him.

A cute blush spread across his cheeks as he did as I told him and pulled off the shirt. I did my best not to stare as I started to unwrap the bandages. No it wasn't the first time I had seen him without a shirt on but he kept himself in shape and his skin was actually really soft. He always wore something baggy though, hiding how amazing he actually looks.

Taking the bandage scissors from the counter and cutting the taped end I slowly started to unwrap the wrap but kept silent. I didn't want to say something wrong that I would regret at all.

"So a-are you going to the dance with someone?" Toris asked breaking the silence "You don't have t say...I was just wondering..."

I didn't speak right away but I did anyways though it didn't come out exactly as planned "_Nie idę na bal ... To znaczy ... nie mam powodu. Osoba I jak już będzie taniec z kimś innym. I naprawdę nie chcę ich tam zobaczyć jak to, że ... to trochę bolesne ... Jestem po prostu będzie zostać w domu z niektórych filmów_. (I'm not going to the dance...I mean...I don't have a reason too. The person I like is already going with someone else. I don't really want to see them there like that it...its kinda hurtful...I'm just going to stay home with some movies.)" I spoke as though I was talking to my sister who I could tell anything to. Before my mind could register what I was saying it all just spilled and he stared. Ever had one of those moments where someone just stared at you with complete confusion and it was a bit awkward? This was one of those.

"What?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

I was so embarrassed. I never speak Polish anymore unless it was to my sister. My face heated up as I looked to the ground and pulled my hands away "I...I'm not going..." I said simply not wanting to make a fool of myself again.

A small "Oh..." escaped his lips "But you seemed so excited."

I didn't look up "Well I have no reason to go."

"Did you get turned down?" Toris asked and his tone seemed genuine.

Sighing I nodded "Well kinda..." before I knew it I had arms around me in a hug "I'm sorry that that happened to you." he said and let go "I bet they just didn't notice how fun, funny, nice, and just overall a great guy you are."

He smiled with a sad look for me in his eyes and I couldn't hold it in. "I-I have t-to get someone else to ch-change those..." I barely said as I stood up so fast that the chair I had been sitting in tumbled to the ground and I ran out with the last thing I heard was a surprised and confused "Wh-What's going on?"

Running as fast as I could I already felt hot tears puddle in the corners of my eyes but I blinked them away. I can't see where I'm going through water. Ducking through different hallways every here and there I found the hall that no one went down and I could be alone. Slowing down to a walk I went to the far wall where the flicking light was and leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor.

Bringing my knees to my chest I felt the hot puddles come back to the corners of my eyes and spill over onto my cheeks. Resting my forehead on my arms I just cried. "I-It just h-h-hurts too...too m-much..." I muttered into the cobwebs through the tears before I couldn't even speak at all.

-xxxx-

Lying there I just listened to the alarm clock as it played songs that seemed to match how I was feeling. Hurt and empty. It just kept playing as I didn't move. There was no way I could head to that school at all. I'm staying home. My body can't take much more anyways.

Slowly I sat up and just stared out the window as a light shower covered the area. Across I could see the little neighbor kids running around in their small boots and coats, jumping into every puddle hoping to splash one another. From the doorway their mother ran out and probably told them not to splash. As soon as that front door shut the two of them started jumping again. One by one other small rain coated kids joined in, laughing and playing and just having a good time.

A small smile appeared on my face as I watched from my second story but I felt a bit sad to watch their bus roll up in front and them pile on, waving to their homes. With a sigh I looked around the small room when my eyes landed on a stack of plain paper.

Getting up from my bed I went over to the dresser and picked up the paper and grabbed the container of markers next to it. Making my way out the door I turned up the radio and headed downstairs to the kitchen where there was not carpet.

I moved everything I could to the edges of the room before sitting down in the middle and scattering the papers around me. First I uncapped the purple and started with it on the papers. From where I sat I could hear the radio perfectly as it let the music flow. The song was one I hadn't heard but I started to like it more and more with each lyric. It was almost perfect with me at the moment.

_~Should've kissed you there, I should've held your face, I should've watched those eyes, instead of run in place. I should've called you out, I should've said your name, I should've turned around, I should've looked again. But ooh I'm starin' at the mess I made~_

Songs came and went as I drew and colored on the papers around me and I didn't notice right away but I had tears running down my cheeks at the time. A few drops here and there hit the papers though most landed on my shirt. Before I knew it I had finished my drawing and curled up in the middle and crying again.

_'I'm just Feliks...she's Natalia...'_ I thought as I felt the pain in my chest hurt more _'She's the girl he's liked forever...I'm just the cross dressing nurse at the hospital...'_ the tears grew bigger and heavier as I just let them go and waited my energy. Feeling drowsy my body sent my to sleep.

-xxxx-

I can't say I wasn't worried.

Feliks had run out of the hospital, wouldn't answer his phone and just seemed to disappear. As far as I knew, that was not like him. When I had gotten here and heard that he didn't show up it was even worse for my nerves.

So here I was in my last class of the day twitching and unable to keep still. For the first time my eyes were on the clock and I was biting the end of my pen. I knew the teacher was speaking but I decided not to listen. My mind was packed with questions.

Why did he run off? Did I do it? Did he go and do something stupid? What happened? Was he sick? Or was he hurt? Could I help? Do I find him? Leave him alone? What do I do?

I dragged from those questions when a pair of fingers snapped in my face causing me to look over "Toris do you want to partner up? Lovi's not here."

"Oh, sure Antonio." I said and moved my desk over "But I don't know what's going on. I-I spaced..." I mumbled.

"I noticed _mi amigo_. I wanted to help. If you need someone to listen me and Mr. Turtle," he dug through his bag and brought out his pet turtle (that I didn't know why he brought to school) and put it on his head "Are all ears."

Hesitantly I started with Alfred's horrible scheme and went from that up until the moment where Feliks ran from the hospital room "...and that's it...now I don't know what to do.

The Spaniard took in what I said and mused over it before speaking again "I would go to Lovi f that happened to me." he answered.

When the final bell rang loudly I quickly dashed from the room after thanking Antonio. I ignored my friends as I ran to my bike that I had ridden to school and started to pedal to where I thought his house way to the best of my memory on that one time visit.

It only took a couple tries to find the right one. In finding it I left my bike in the grass and went inside when I knocked and the door was open. First room I looked in was his bedroom and the loft that was the second floor. The last room was the kitchen and the sight was not what I expected.

There was a large heart made of papers with almost every color on them with little drawing in each color. Purples were mixed with greens, browns with blues, reds with grays, and so on. In the middle of the heart the blond was curled up with his cheeks layered in tears and around his eyes were puffy and red. Though what stood out the most was the small sign above his head in pink sharpie.

_"What do you want from me?"_

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Ok so that's it. This chapter was a bit sad.**_

_**So yeah...I just really needed to put that in. I guess it could be kinda filler chapter buuut it's need a bit I guess...I lost sooo much sleep over this.**_

_**Also, this will probably updated less now. I'm terribly sorry about it but I have a lot going on now. I now have to work around the club I'm in, track, and being in the pit for our musical (that I have to do. No choice 'cause there's only three trumpets)**__**...**__**I can't afford to lose much sleep anymore. I'm already behind in sleep and I'll be wasting free time on video games...**_

_**That's it for now.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**PHEW! Finally! I have so little time and then I have Pokémon and and nyaah! I'm usually exhausted by the time I usually type so this took forever and I had my first writers block on this...I'm sorry! And T.O.F.D I'm sorry I'm taking so long, very busy...I dun own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Slowly and carefully I picked up his sleeping body in a bridal form "Ok...j-just hold still..." I mumbled as I turned and started to walk from the room.

"Mhm...Toris..." Feliks mumbled in his sleep, making me jump a little in surprise when he curled up close to me. I just kept walking and took a deep breath when I was at the stairs. _'It's just stairs...'_ I thought before taking it step by step so I wouldn't wake the teen I was carrying.

Taking a small break at the top of the stairs I looked down at Feliks. He seemed so different when asleep. His body was calm and he looked peaceful. His chest in a slow rhythm of moving up and down pulse I could feel the beat of his heart on my skin. Every little pulse and breath matched with each other. The blond looked like a cute little kid this way.

I went to his bedroom and was quite glad that the door was open as I walked to the bed. Setting him down on the bed I moved his hair back into its normal places though I just stared at the calm but sad expression. It wasn't like him to look this way and not to be selfish, but I didn't like him looking sad. He looked much better with a smile on his face than a frown.

As I turned to walk away I felt a tug at my shirt and a "Pl-Please...don't go..." mumbled. Looking back I saw he was still asleep but not going to let go, his hands were tightly clenched around the edge. Slowly I sat down on the edge of the bed and his hands moved from my shirt to around my waist "...promise...?" he sleep mumbled.

_'What do you say to a sleep talker?'_ I thought and answered anyways "Yes." his arms tightened around me as he seemed to snuggle up and I just felt heat rush to my cheeks "F-Feliks?" this time there was no answer but he was smiling. Whatever he was dreaming about must be good to have such a happy smile.

Before I knew it my eyelids started to weight from not moving for so long and I drifted off and one of my hands moved to the blond's back on its own right before I was fully out.

-xxxx-

Time had passed and Feliks started to stir causing me to wake from my nap "Afternoon." I said quietly with a small laugh at my own joke.

His bright green eyes slowly flickered to life as he looked up without removing his arms "T-Tor-Tor...what're you doing here...?" he mumbled and yawned like a little kid. His kid charms are cute, I won't lie.

"I was worried because you didn't come to school or answer your phone." I answered calmly as he released me and sat up on his knees "Really?" all I did was nod to him.

"Ah..." he muttered as he played with the edge of the baggy pajama top "I just like didn't feel like going to school today and I kinda like, lost my phone." opening my mouth it was interrupted by a loud buzz from under the pillows I was lying against. Reaching underneath I fished it out and looked at the screen "Lost it huh?"

His face went bright red as he continued to mess with his shirt and looked down to his lap "Partly lost 'kay?" he mumbled.

With a small laugh I set the phone down "So, what's wrong?" I asked.

Feliks was silent as he moved to where he was sitting at the end of his bed away from me with his back turned "Just stuff..." he answered.

I didn't believe that one bit "I know it's not." I replied before crawling over next to him and dropping my legs over the edge "I want to h-help..."

Though when his arms suddenly wrapped around me I almost fell off the bed but I was able to stay on and just hug him back "F-Feliks..." I mumbled. My heart pained when I felt wet tear marks make their way through my shirt and the small sound of crying come from his shaking body.

"I-I just can't go..." he cried, his words catching in my clothes "Th-The guy I like...h-he doesn't like m-me and I know he never will a-and he asked this one r-r-really mean chick to the d-dance..." sputtered from his mouth through the tears "I-I'm happy th-that sh-she said yes to h-him b-but when I-I was going to ask him...th-that's when he told m-m-me. I-I don't know what t-to do a-and he seems so h-happy with her..." he cried loudly and I just held him tighter as he did.

Slowly my hand rubbed his back like I had done whenever Ravis was afraid of something. I didn't even bother to try and move at all and let him cry. I have never seen him like this. He always was just happy and hyper and just him. This, this wasn't Feliks. Not the one I knew anyways. This was sad. He was hurt and wouldn't even leave his house.

"It'll...It'll get better..." I spoke "I'm positive th-that he'll realize it..." what else was I to say? I didn't even know who he liked, how long he liked him or anything. I didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

Almost immediately he let go and stared at me with tears still falling "He won't. I know he won't. He said it himself..." he brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them.

Reaching out a hand he swatted it away "N-No..." he muttered as he put down his head "Y-ou don't get it...I-I-I can't just avoid him...h-he's one o-of my b-best friends a-a-and the feelings j-just not going to g-go away..."

"But Feliks-"

"No. H-He's not...I-If he does i-it'll be a surprise..." he started to hiccup as he cried and I felt my insides curl in guilt. "I-I want to h-help a-anyway I can..." I replied softly.

Shaking his head red puffy eyes matched mine "Y-You can't..."

Folding my hands I put them to my lap for a few moments before standing up. Moving in front of him I crouched down and poked his leg so he would look over. He did and I gave a smile "He will. You are one of the best people I've ever met. If they see you like I do," I felt my cheeks heat up a bit (not because I like him like that! No!) and I tried to chase it off "He'll notice."

He just watched me for a few moments with watery eyes, the tears had stopped and started to pool up. Arms wrapped around my neck and I felt his body weight shift as he moved off the bed and practically on me and snuggled up "I-I hope your right...I-I-I really d-do..."

I held him a bit closer "I have a feeling that he w-will one day." I answered before shifting and standing up now pretty much carrying him again "Are you hungry? I'll make something to eat." he nodded and I proceeded to try my way down the stairs. At the kitchen area I set him down in his heart that was still there.

At the refrigerator I pulled out some ingredients but felt a tug on the bottom of my shirt when I was at the counter. "Do you want something specific?" I asked Feliks who had one hand one my shirt and the other was partly covered by his baggy pj's and up to his mouth "Uh uh...J-Just...wanted to w-watch...c-can I?"

"Of course." I answered as I started to crack eggs over a bowl.

-xxxx-

"Toris!" Alfred was the first one to me as I walked into the building "I know who Mattie likes!"

Taking the bagel from my mouth I looked up "Who do you think?" I asked. "Jackie!" he answered and I just started to laugh.

He crossed his arms "He does! I know it!" he argued "Who else could it be?"

I just started for my locker "I doubt that."

Alfred easily followed up with me "Oh come on! There isn't anyone else!"

"Are you sure?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Positiv-" he was cut off when he tripped and fell over with a thud and there were two loud 'OMPH's when he hit "Yo dude sorry- Oh! Mattie!" he hugged the older red faced teen "What's up?"

"H-Hi A-A-A-A-Al..." Matthew mumbled as he shifted under the weight of the other "Y-You're sq-squishing me..."

The blue eyed teen let go and rolled to the side before sitting up "Sorry!"

Matthew also sat up still red "Th-Thank you..." he looked over to me "Hi T-Toris."

Nodding I smiled "Hey. Alred's being weird." I commented simply as I pulled open my lock as the younger blonds looked at each other.

"Al, what did you do?" the older of them asked with a sigh. Alfred really could be a handful to anyone. Sometimes I wonder how in any way at all Matthew has been able to put up with him since they were three.

Alfred leaned over and clamped his hands on the other's shoulders and had a serious look on his face "Mattie, do you like someone." he said and Matthew almost fainted.

He shook his head "N-No! Wh-Why w-why a-a-are you aski-ing?" he question as he started to scoot away as he face started to change to a dark red.

"It's Jackie isn't it? Or Katyusha again? Mattttiiiiiieeee!" at that point I decided to step in to stop Matthew from being shaken to where he got a concussion "Alfred! Calm down!" I grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled as hard as I can "You're going to hurt him!" I yelled and at that he let go and I tumbled to the floor.

That's all it took. He just completely stopped. Looking up from where I landed on the floor I saw that he was over by Matthew asking if he was ok and if he'd hurt him at all. It was an odd sight to see even though it wasn't the first time. Either way it was a bit weird to see the hyper blond switch personalities over one person.

_'Maybe you can get him Matt...'_ I thought as I stood up and dusted myself off before going back to the little "scene".

"Al, I-I'm ok..." the violet eyed teen answered as he was helped up "Though I think...my glasses are cracked."

"Aw shit Mattie. I'm sorry..." Alfred mumbled as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets "I'll buy you a new pair."

"You better. These were my best ones and now I have to go to contacts for a while." he got in response as the older took off his glasses and put them in his bag "Now I can't see..." he mumbled.

I waited to hear a response as I opened my locker door but none came. The only noise was from my pulling a few books out and Matthew shuffling a bit. Not a sound even from Alfred "Did he hit his head?" I asked but when I looked over he turned and ran.

"A-AL!" Matthew called out as we both watched him vanish into the sea of teenagers roaming the halls.

Between the two of us there was a thick silence before I spoke "What happened?" I asked quietly "I don't know..." was all I got back as we scanned around for him.

"D-Did I do s-s-something?" he muttered "I-I hope n-n-not..."

"No! Of course you didn't!" said doing my best to comfort him "How about, I go talk to him and then talk to you." slowly he nodded as he adjusted his bag "I-I'll be i-i-in class..." he spoke and hurried off and all I could do was sigh as I shut my locker.

-xxxx-

I knew where he went. He always hid in the bathrooms that were on the second floor to the back of the school when something was well, upsetting him during school I guess. I don't know why that's where he always went but it did always make it easy to find him whenever he ran.

"Alfred, it's just me. Come on out." I said calmly as I walked in "I know you're in here. Please, tell me what's wrong..."

Slowly the largest stall opened up and the tall teen slowly walked up to me with his head down and hands jammed in the brown jacket pockets. He leaned against the wall and sighed "I can't...I just can't..."

Walking up to him I asked "Can't what?"

He let out a deep breath "You can't say anything but...I think I like Matthew." he said carefully as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And why can't you?" I questioned still trying to figure out why he ran. If he felt the same way to Matthew as vice versa that's great! Isn't it?

"It'll ruin my rep." he answered and I almost lost it at that comment. It was just because of his so called "rep" in his mind "Hero's save the damsel in distress not the- the- the other guys."

"So you won't say anything because you don't want people saying you're gay?" I raised an eyebrow and felt my fists clench and unclench "Is that it? So it's just because you're a 'hero' you're not even allowed to like him?"

Looking to the ground he nodded "I don't want people treating me like...like y'know like I'm gonna try and jump their bones at any moment." that's when I did lose it. Before I knew it my good hand collided with his cheek and dumbass slipped out as I just walked out annoyed.

_'Damn it Alfred, can you get any more stupid?'_ I thought as I trudged down the hall to the stairs _'Rep...him and his fucking rep...'_ halfway down a finger poked my shoulder with a small excuse me.

Turning around I was met with a girl that had bright blond hair and shining green eyes that were oddly familiar "Do you know where homeroom 306 is?"

"Actually, that's where I was going." I told her as I calmed down a bit "Oh, I'm Toris Lorinaitis." adding I held out my hand.

"Oh you're Toris. I'm Celestyn Łukasiewicz. I've heard a lot about you from my big brother." she smiled brightly.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**I'm sorry that it got so confusing with the Alfred, Matt, Toris conversation. That's where the writer's block hit. It's what I get for trying to write in the middle of the day...**_

_**Please hold on with me! I will never forget this story I'm just exhausted and busy...I'm on the big state test and I've been having a lot of emotional is problems and such so I'm doing the best I can. Also sorry that this is so short! Nyah!**_

_**Oh and the name I got in my reviews I love it but it'll work better in the story later towards the end.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so I'm putting up another quickly so people don't get mad for the last one being crappy and short. This has quite a bit of Celestyn in it so I'm sorry but it gives a little depressing background thing though, Ok enough of me. I know what you want~ ;) I don't own Hetalia. Oh one small warning though: Mention of past rape. (And spoiler too...)**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I stared at her. She had heard of me? And why did that last name seem just so familiar? Now that I look at her she seemed very familiar. Celestyn had bright green eyed that shone and her hair was the perfect shade of blond that reached her mid back and was held back with a dark red ribbon. She wasn't too short but about an average height but she just seemed so...who does she remind me of? It's on the tip of my tongue.

"Uhm...can we get going please?" she asked as she pulled me from my mind. "Oh sorry yeah. I was just spacing again." I replied as I fixed my bag and we started to walk.

"So you're brother told you about me?" I questioned. I wanted to find out who she seemed like, it's just going to bug me until I do.

Celestyn nodded with an "Mh-hm. A lot." as we ducked through a few crowds "He's talks about you quite a bit." her voice was quiet but I could still hear the happiness that was there "He said that you're really nice and funny and just all around a good person. Coming from him it must be true."

"Ah..." I muttered and as we walked she continued to chatter about. From just listening she had a pretty good life even with some of the down parts she was just content. This girl was different...unique. Polite, sweet, and she smiled the whole time we talked. We made it to the homeroom with only a couple marks from the cluttering crowds "Well here we are." I opened the door and she gave a thank you with a curtsy before going in and I followed.

Guiding her to extra seat next to me we came up to a sad looking Matthew and Celestyn rushed up to him "Are you alright mister?" she asked as she dropped her bag to the floor and bent down a little.

Matthew shook his head "No, not really." he answered "I-I'm a little worried for...m-my friend." he answered. She pulled up a chair from the desk in front of his and sat down "Do you need someone to listen? I will if you want to talk."

I sat down in my desk as he looked up from the desk to look at her "Really...?" he asked and she nodded "Of course." "W-Well..." and he just started to talk, leaving out names and such but still, he was talking more than anyone had ever seen. I was shocked as I sat there and watched as students crowded into the room, all murmuring about who Celestyn was and such.

"Oh...I'm so sorry for you...I hope one day he'll realize just how you feel..." she put her hand on one of his "You're very sweet and would make a great catch for anyone. By the way I'm Celestyn." she gave a soft comforting smile to him.

"M-Matthew..._Merci_ for listening..." he said and a small bit of pink flared on his cheeks.

That's when I remembered to tell him about Alfred "Oh, Matt I found him and-" I wasn't able to finish when Mr. Beldischmidt smacked my desk with his trusty ruler.

"Toris, detention for disrupting my class." he said with a glare directly at me.

"B-But I wasn't-"

"No buts. Detention." he then held out a hand to my new, friend? I guess she is... "I'd like to introduce you, would you please stand up?" he asked calmly and she did so.

Her hands were together with one over the other and by her shifting I could easily tell she was embarrassed to have everyone look at her "H-Hello..." she whispered.

"Everyone, this is Miss Celestyn Łukasiewicz. She'll be with us for at least a few weeks. You may sit down." after getting the nod she quickly sat down.

-xxxx-

"Do you mind helping me find my brother?" I was asked after the final bell. I had ended up having all but two classes with Celestyn.

Closing my locker door I looked of "Sure." I answered. Finally! I was going to find out who her brother was! The name was at the tip of my tongue all day and I just couldn't remember!

The two of us went to the steps outside the school and I sat on the concrete side railings and she sat against the metal railings in the middle and dug an old looking book from her bag. It was silent between us as we both drifted into our own worlds though I was brought back with a tap on my shoulder.

Looking over it was Matthew "Oh hey. Ok like I was saying this morning Alfred-" at that moment said blond had walked up and put a hand on the other's shoulder "Matthew...can...can we talk?" he asked quietly causing me to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Y-Yeah. G-Go ahead..." the Canadian answered and he adjusted his bag. "I...I mean on like a walk...or something..." Alfred kicked a rock off the stairs as he looked down.

"Oh...a-alright. I-I'll talk to you l-later ok?" Matthew said and gave me a smile before the two of them walked off. I guess it's better if I didn't say anything about earlier...especially about me kinda socking Alfred and storming off...not my best idea.

From behind as I watched the two leave I heard a voice speak "C-Celestyn?" was stuttered out and I turned to see a shocked Feliks run down the stairs and swoop the girl up in a hug. He was strong than he looked "Oh my god! It's been forever!" he squealed causing her to just giggle and just squeeze him back.

That's when it hit me like a brick. The last name, the accent. the hair and eyes, and the smile. Feliks. Why didn't I get that? Seriously! That's a new low for me... "So this is your sister?" I questioned as I hopped from the railing.

"Totally! I haven't seen her for years and then she like just shows up here!" he hadn't let go but Celestyn looked perfectly happy anyways snuggling into him with a smile.

"This is my big brother. I came here just to see you!" she said and Feliks just held her tight. His face then dropped with a sigh "I have like hospital work to do tonight though." he muttered.

Celestyn turned around to look at him "I'm ok on my own. I'm bigger now." she told him big eyes. Feliks just shook his head "Nu-uh. I'm like never gonna let you like stay home by yourself."

I gave a small cough before speaking up "Uhm...she could stay with me while you're working..." both sets of green eyes looked at me. "Really?" the small girl asked and I just nodded "Y-Yeah. I have to get some things from the store first though."

Soon I was stumbling back down the stairs as two arms wrapped around my shoulders and Feliks' body weight was pushed on me "You're like the best Tor-Tor!" he yelled as we touched the dirt before my balance went and sent us to the ground "You're such a great friend~!"

"Th-That's good..." I mumbled as felt my cheeks tingle meaning I was turning red again. My eyes turned to see his sister redder than I am and staring with wide eyes "I-I-I didn't know y-you two w-were like _th-that_." she giggled as she turned away.

_'What did he tell her?'_ I thought and tried to squirm. That didn't work too well but I was able to sit up "F-Feliks...l-let go...p-p-people are s-s-staring..."

He looked around and saw that I was right. People were watching us and I wanted to crawl in a hole. It was really embarrassing. I was on the ground being tightly hugged by a guy my age wearing the girl's school uniform with his sister and about thirty (at the least) people staring. I'm feeling like I'm at least as red as an apple. "Feliiiiiks..." I decided to try whining my way out.

With a pout he let go "But I like to hug you..." he huffed and crossed his arms earning a giggle fit from the steps.

I pushed myself up and sighed "Fine one hug." as I mentioned it I was tackled back to the ground in a bear hug while he cheered.

"Can we go? You're just being silly now." Celestyn commented while trying to suppress the giggles that didn't seem to stop.

Feliks sat on my chest and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh "Only like a little!" my face was now redder than ever. Did he NOT remember he was wearing a girl's uniform and panties? I don't need this sight...

Taking in as big of a breath as I could I tried to speak "S-SQUISHED!" I choked out and he stood up with a freaked look when I gaped like a fish.

"I think you flashed him big brother." she giggled from the steps causing Feliks to go red also when he realized what he had just dome.

"OH MY GOD TOR-TOR! I-I DIDN'T MEANN TOO!" he yelled and kneeled down "Oh god! You're totally alright right?"

After giving a spit I answered "J-Just be careful..." slowly my face started to calm down as I did my best to get the image out of my head. When I opened my mouth to speak I was planning on saying 'I'm ok...don't worry' but what did come out was different "A-At least you're n-not wearing a th-thong..."

-xxxx-

"Well this is my little house. Peter might be here to play with my cousin Ravis that likes here too. You don't have to worry about Ed because he's usually in his room or off somewhere." I informed her as I unlocked the door even with my arms full. Pretty cool huh? Took a lot of practice.

Leading her to the small kitchen we set down the bags we went into the living room "Ed'll be in to sort them how he always does." I said with a laugh when I caught her eyeing the kitchen. She quickly sat down on the couch with a red face "O-Okay..." she mumbled.

"I'm going to make a call real quick. Watch whatever you want." I told her and handed her the remote to the TV before walking to my room across the small home.

Pulling my cell phone out as I sat on my bed I skimmed the contacts for Matthew's name and pushed the dial button and waited. A small smile crept on my face as O' Canada was playing as I waited for him to answer. _"H-Hello?"_ he answered quietly.

"Oh hey Matthew. I just wanted to tell you what I was trying to earlier." I spoke quiet enough so no one outside of the room could hear me.

_"O-Oh I'm...I'm alright-"_ he paused for a moment _"C-Can you h-hold on?"_

"Yeah..." I nodded as I said yeah and nodded. I really need to stop that.

I heard some padded noises showing he was trying to cover the speaker _"W-Will you st-stop? I-I'm on the ph-phone!"_ there was another voce that was muffled so I couldn't hear the words but I could still hear the Canadian _"I-If you st-stop for a c-couple minutes! P-PLEASE! You're just like a kid..."_

There were more muffling sounds before he spoke again _"Al told me what happened."_

My mouth gaped a bit and I blinked a couple times. Alfred being...mature? "You are talking about our loud Alfred right?" I questioned.

He laughed a bit _"Yeah I am. I know, I was surprised at bit too."_ there was the muffled voice again though this time he spoke in French and the voice stopped _"Sorry. I didn't believe it at first but. We've worked things out. You don't need to worry-eeh!"_ he yelled, and what I guess swore, in French and then it was weird because I swear, he just tried to hide a few sounds...

"Matt...what's going on...?" I asked slowly.

_"Ah...ah...n-nothing...I-I have to go..."_ at that that he ended my call and I decided to let it go. Really, I didn't want to know what was happening. Pocketing the phone I headed back out.

-xxxx-

"So like my little sister came to visit." I told Katyusha as we folded the cleaned bed sheets. You don't want to know what's on them sometimes.

"Really? Must be good." she answered with a smile "Where is she?"

Taking hold of one end of a sheet she took the other "Well right now she's with Tor-Tor because I'm never going to have her be alone. As we folded the sheet the second time she asked "What happened?"

The story was one that I never like telling, it's just events that I wish never happened and it brings back some bad memories. I took a deep breath as we exchanged the folded sheet for a new one. "Well...back when we still lived in Europe where we were you like needed a status. If you weren't family with someone, friends with one, or have one yourself you were like abused." it's how it always stared with those stories. I continued on as we folded sheets to tell her.

At that point our dad had status. A pretty high status on the 'don't-fuck-with-this-one' meter. Me and my sister didn't have one at all and neither did mom but we were safe because of dad's. We were his "treasures" as he liked to call us all the time. No one messed with his treasures he would say and no one did.

One day though we were told he had to go meet with his company managers in a completely different country. Me and Celestyn were just fine. We were too young to even understand a status. Mom was completely freaking out at the thought even and begged him to bring us with him. Clearly he had answered no and that we'd be perfectly fine for a few days. Next day he left for his business.

We were fine at first. No one had heard that he was gone so we went untouched. It didn't last long until word spread around that he had left. That's when things went wrong. There were eggs over the hose and symbols that I don't exactly remember just that we didn't like then. Mom was running ragged through the time. Blond hair sticking from her bun in all sorts of places and dark lines gathered at her eyes. We asked to help every chance we could.

_"Go to the park. Momma's got to clean up."_ she had to us drearily and pushed us out with the broom she was holding. The two of us had stared at the door for a bit before I took her hand so she wouldn't get lost and we made our way to the park. At the time she was ten and a half while I was a few months over eleven so we had walked to the park a lot on our owns.

We raced on the slide with other kids and challenged them on the swings. Pretended to have horse races on the bouncy horses, saw how many of us we could put on the teeter-totter, stuff like that. Kid stuff. We had decided to head home after a few hours and waved goodbye to the others. On the way back we saw someone we knew. It was one of dad's friends. He had been so nice all the time. He had two sons too. His wife had recently passed away but we didn't know at the time.

He said he'd walk home with us. Make sure we weren't running away from home. Maybe help out a bit if we needed it. The man had just been his charming self as always to us. So we followed him. I wish we hadn't. That we just said it's alright and hurried home. But we didn't.

This is where I had gotten knocked unconscious somehow. I don't remember what had happened. One moment we were walking and the next I was blacking out with Celestyn screaming at the top her lungs and then just dark.

"When I woke up...she was crying and she was covered in dirt and obviously hurt. Crying she had told me what he did and I couldn't believe what had happened." I muttered.

She was silent for a few moments "Wh-What did...?"

Slowly I looked up before swallowing hard. My mouth had suddenly become dry causing my voice to be hallow sounding "He...he had...he had raped and abused her...this guy that we trusted and so did our parents had just done that to her..." quickly I whipped my eyes as tears poked out.

Her eyes widened as big as they could "H-He...H-He..." though she didn't finish before I was squeezed in a tight hug. I hugged her back tightly as a few more tears slipped "Feliks...I'm so sorry..." she whispered before letting go "I'll go take the sheets down and take over your shift so you can go home and see her."

Shaking my head I put my hand on the cart "I'm alright. I'm positive she's safe too. There's like no one that I'd like trust her more with than Toris." I said as I started to push the cart away.

I had to calm down. There's nothing I could do now. So I focused on pushing the cart down the hall and focus on today. With it came my thoughts of Toris. The one watching my little sister at the moment but I wasn't worrying.

_'Thank you for being so great Tor...'_ I thought as I walked down the near empty hall.

Going all the way down I left the sheets and hadn't seen anyone that didn't have some kind of hospital badge. Though there was someone there I hadn't expected "Lizzy? What are you like doing?" I asked and she jumped.

"O-Oh Feliks I just...needed a test or two done." she answered with her head down as she just stared at her hands in her lap, proving she was lying.

"What is it really? I promise I won't tell by like law* and friendship." I told her and she looked to me with red puffy eyes.

The sentence she said through about made me faint though.

"Feliks...I-I cheated...a-and...and slept with G-Gil..."

_**-XXXX-**_

_***By law medical personal aren't allowed to talk about why patiants come in and such.**_

_**This chapter was so sad to write!**_

_**I feel so bad even though Celestyn's my OC! Augh...**_

_**Don't hate me for this please...high school has drama and sadly I've heard about some of these things...**_

_**Please review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok here's chapter 13. I almost passed out so many times on this because I've been just so tired. I'm doing the best I can at the moment. I get barely two hours home on a weekday before I'm supposed to sleep and then I usually send an extra two hours up typing this until midnight...so I apologize in advance if there are parts that are really crappy. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I stared at her with wide eyes. I must be dreaming. Lizzy...Elizabeta HATES absolutely _LOTHES_ Gilbert...how could this happen outside of a dream. "I must being sleeping..." I muttered as I held my head "Yeah because you already have a boyfriend and wouldn't cheat..."

She just sat there with her head down. No movement no words. That always meant that it was the sad truth. I sat down next to her and hugged her "Does...Does Rod...?" I trailed off really hoping that it wasn't real. Really absolutely hoping.

"N-No..." she mumbled into my shoulder as she tightly hugged me back "H-He does...doesn't..."

That's when I felt her body start shaking as she started to sob. I just held her tight and let her cry all she wanted "We'll like...We'll figure it out." I whispered to her. I wanted to say it would be all ok but I didn't want to lie. _'I don't know...'_ I thought. I couldn't give a false promise of hope and nothing good comes out of it.

Slowly she looked at me with puffy green eyes "W-Will you wait w-w-with me F-Feliks?" she asked in a tone that I'd never heard from her. She was scared. The frying pan wielding teen that would beat someone senseless just for coming near was breaking down in tears.

I nodded. There was no way I was planning on leaving her here. "Of course...but will you like tell me what happened?" I asked quietly. I wanted to know what made this whole deal happen.

Lizzy didn't answer right away but took a few sniffs and whipped her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform sweater. Taking in a few breaths she started to tell me from the beginning. "W-Well me and-and Roddy were in-invited to a party. N-Nothing big. G-Gilbert ended up being th-there though we ignored h-him..." she took in a shaky breath before continuing "I stayed t-to the wall with Roddy. We had-had a few glasses of p-punch between the two of us-us. He decided to leave a-after a while b-but I wanted to st-stay for picture because there were some really good shot you know? So I-I let him go a-and that's when G-Gilbert came up to me..." she trailed off.

"You can stop if you want..." I said quietly even though I was dying to know exactly what happened.

She shook her head "N-No I...I want to tell y-you..." she took a few more breaths "I-I told him to just g-go away but he just stayed. Th-The person who was hosting th-the whole thing brought me a drink and-and...next thing I knew I-I woke up to m-my phone ringing a-and I was in a m-motel and my dress was-was on the floor and he...was there in the bed a-asleep in the s-same state I-I-I was." and with that she started to cry again and I hugged her close.

The hallway was empty and the whole place around us was silent except for the sound of her muffled crying. I was wanting to cry with her. "Wh-Why...wh-what am I going t-to do?" she mumbled.

"Whatever it is I'll help..." I answered. It was all I could think of to say.

"Th-Thank you..." she said through the tears.

The both of us sat there and waited together outside of the room where a big deal was being tested. I'm probably not even near as scared as she is right now. We just need the doctor to come out of that room now just to tell us the results to get it over with. We waited...and waited...and waited for what felt like forever and that's when the doctor came out.

He looked down at us and Lizzy looked up with big worried eyes "Elizabeta, I'm sorry but tests can't be run at the moment. You can't wait here or you can go home and we can give you a call."

"I-I'll go home...p-please hurry though..." she said quietly and the doctor nodded.

"Ok. Feliks?" he said and I looked up "Yes?" "Will you go with her please? I will explain why you left." he said and I nodded because I was planning on asking to do that anyways "Good. I shall talk to later then." he added before walking off.

Lizzy slowly stood up and dusted off her dress "L-Let's go..." she spoke quietly and I we started to walk down the hall. At the clocks every here and there they tics and tocks seemed slower along with...everything seemed slower now.

_'Oh I hope everything's ok with Toris and Celestyn...'_ I thought as we left the hospital building.

-xxxx-

"Ok Ravis this is nuts." I said and crossed my arms as I stood in the doorway of his room "She came to get you to dinner and found jacking off." You could say I was annoyed. You could. I choose the word pissed a better choice.

Once Ravis, Peter, and Ed had walked in the door things had instantly gotten worse. Ed ended up losing his glasses to the garbage disposal in our sink so he became blind and knocked over about half of the house. Peter was a tornado on a coffee high. First he felt the need to question Celestyn and when he finally stopped he came into the kitchen and ended up ruining half of the food by accidently (my ass) pushing most into the sink. By then there was barely dinner, furniture was broken, Celestyn was practically forced to hide behind me from Peter the whole time and when I sent her to get Ravis for the small amount of food that I was calling dinner she walked in on him and ugh...I'm not so sure I want kids anymore...

"I'm grounding you. I don't care if I'm not you parents but I'm in charge." I said sternly.

"But-!"

"NO." I was sticking to my side this time.

He glared at me "Oh like you don't do it?" he snapped which I will admit shocked me.

I opened my mouth to snap back him and say no but I've always told him not to lie. Hey it's only been a few times in my whole life don't judge. "That doesn't make it right when there is a girl in the house!"

He continued to glare and it made him seem like a completely other person "So what. I-I don't care what you say!"

I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out to the living room and the small blond girl blushed "Apologize." I hissed at him.

"No." was all he said and I decided to twist his arm behind his back and hold it there "Ow ow f-fine! I-I'm sorry." he said and scowled.

"I'm really sorry for this Celestyn. It's never been like this around here." I told her with a sympathetic look before turning Ravis in the way of the hall and shoving him back in his room and locked it.

There was soon banging on his door "H-Hey! Toris! Let me out!"

Shaking my head I went back to the living room and felt a heat rise to my cheeks "I can't believe you saw that. I'm really extremely sorry." I told her again "D-Dinner's ready if you want to eat..." I just trailed off as I sat in the chair that was on the side of the room next to the bookshelf.

The rest of the night didn't pass with more than a few broken plates that weren't all that expensive and there was a bit of a mess from Peter but otherwise it was all ok. When the small blond boy had left to go home Ravis had stopped making noise in his room and yelling I hate you every forty five minutes.

Curling up just a bit more with my book to where there was no room between my legs and my chest I sighed in relief. _'I have my book and all is peaceful...Peter's home, Ed's back in his computer world, Ravis settled down, and Celestyn's made herself at home in front of the TV...this is nice...'_ that's when the phone rang and I groaned _'So much for that thought...'_ marking the page I went into the kitchen too pick up.

"Hello?"

_"Oh Tor-Tor it's me. I was wondering if you could like do me a favor."_ oh its Feliks...probably checking in.

"Uh sure. What is it?" I asked. _"Can Celestyen like stay the night at your house if it's totally ok?"_

Staring at the wall I raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see "Yeah that's...that's pk. Why so sudden?"

There was a pause from him and I heard him talk to the muffled voice but I only got bits and pieces. _"I can't like really tell you...All I can is that I'm staying at Lizzy's tonight..."_ he answered me.

"Ok..." I mumbled. Why did I really want to know as bad as I did? That's...that's just weird... "Well call me tomorrow so I have a heads up to when you want to come and get her."

_"Oh my god you are such a life saver! I owe you a reaally big one! I've got to go, we're waiting for a call."_ and the conversation ended with a click and a busy signal. I hung up the phone and went back out to talk to Celestyn.

-xxxx-

"No Feliks. I-I'm not peeing on that." she crossed her arms and glared at me as I held up the test in a box.

"Lizzy...just for another answer than what we get from the doctor." I told her and held it out. "Nu uh! I am not."

I sighed and sat down on the couch. I didn't need this happening now or at all even. We had been sitting and watching random T.V shows that were actually pretty entertaining for daytime. Though we both had been tense the whole time. In both of our heads we were the plans of the future for each result. The negative result had better options I gotta say.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I jumped and landed on the floor when the phone rang. Luckily Lizzy's mom was working late tonight so we had time. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed to cord from its cradle and answered with an anxious "Hello?"

_"Ah why Feliks. It's I have Miss Elizbeta's results may I speak with her?"_

Turning around I walked over and handed her the phone. "Hi...uh huh...yeas you can say...a-alright thank you..." she pushed the end button on the phone and placed it on the cushions.

"W-Well?" I asked nervously. My mind couldn't react when she jumped from the couch ad I was tacked to the ground with a tight hug "It's negative!" she cheered.

Hugging her back with a squeeze I was relieved and smiled "Oh thank god..." I said quietly as she continued to cheer and soon got up and twirled while singing.

She stopped twirling and fell to the couch with a breath of relief "I don't think I could've handed it if it was positive..." she said and just smiled at nothing.

-xxxx-

As we drove down the roads a random thought left my lips "its Thursday..." and I don't know why I just said that. Yeah it was Thursday but any real date to it? I can't think of anything.

Lizzy nodded as she drove with the smile on her face from the phone call last night "Uh huh. Did you forget?"

I blinked a few times "Like what?"

"The dance. The one that we're in charge of."

That was the importance of Thursday. The dance is only two days away and there's no stopping it. "Oh yeah...I totally forgot..."

It was silent for a second...two...thre- "How? You've been excited for this." she said with an unbelieving tone.

From there it just went quiet because she knew why I forgot it. _'I'm not going...'_ I thought as I stared at the window. From that point we didn't speak and I just watched everything pass by so quickly. Trees, signs, people, all of it. One spot looked familiar for some reason though I didn't get a very good chance to look at it.

_'I wanna know why that's so familiar...'_ I thought as I stared and that's when the dance came back into my mind and then switched to Tor-Tor...Toris...him. Toris and...Natalia...her- no it. Him and it going to the dance and dancing how I showed him. I sighed and closed my eyes _'Don't think like that...he's happy so...so I'm happy...right? Right...'_

"Ok we're here." I looked around. She had already parked us in front of his house. "I'll like be quick." with that I got out and went up to knock on the door. I waited and took a few deep breaths to make sure I was still breathing.

When the door opened up I smiled "Hi Tor-Tor~" I greeted and noticed that he was only in his boxers a t-shirt that could've been a dress on him.

"Mhm...Hey Feliks...wh-what time is it?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

Pulling my phone from my uniform pocket I answered with "7:15." and his eyes snapped open.

"I over slept!" he ran down the hall calling back "You and Elizabeta can come in! I'll tell Celestyn to wake up too!"

With a small giggle I looked back to my friend in her car and waved her over saying that we we're going to wait inside. I went in and shut the door so the cold air wouldn't get into the really warm house. Lizzy soon joined me inside and we watched in amusement as it took both Tor-Tor and Ed to get Ravis up.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Ok so that last bit I felt like adding because the chapter felt too short without it. It still feels short with it...**_

_**I guess this is kinda another filler but not really at the same time...I'm also REALLY sorry this took so long. I get like barely two hours to relax at home before I'm supposed to sleep (aka when I type) so I've had no time to do anything really. I'm so sorry if this is horrible. I've been exhausted I could barely drive home even...**_

_**If you are still reading I applaud you.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok I was actually able to make a longer chapter once more. The last chapter was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too short and I didn't exactly like it. I was going to make this whole dilemma in the chapter longer but I've kinda rushed it...so I don't own Hetalia. Chapter 14~**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Ever had that feeling that you've picked the wrong thing and you have no clue whatsoever what it was? Yeah I've been having that all week and I have idea at all why. The only thing I have been able to figure out that I mostly felt like that around Natalia. Today's Friday with the dance tomorrow...yeah almost a week. The whole time I've had to clawing feeling at my gut saying that I've done something really stupid. How? I have the girl of my dreams going to the dance with me. I should be ecstatic.

But I'm not.

"Yo Toris wake up." fingers snapped in front of my face and I tumbled back off the bench and onto the grass "Day dreaming?"

Brushing myself off as I got up I sat down and pushed Alfred off the bench "No. I'm thinking." I answered simply and opened up the Jell-O cup from the cafeteria.

He started to grumble as he got up "Geez, no need to get pissy."

I just scooted to the far side of the bench. Yes I was still mad at him about the whole 'reputation' thing. The blond was showing more than ever in him for that. It was even a new low for him. "I'm sorry that you're still a dumbass."

Alfred groaned and looked over "Seriously dude, me and Matthew are still friends I uhm..." he sighed "I talked to him about it. He gets it. Things can be like they used to. I mean we have our casts off even. Back to normal."

I put down the wiggling Jell-O and glared "No it won't. You're being stupid."

"Chill! Maybe not exactly but pretty damn close." he replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

Opening my mouth I was ready to give him hell, but I didn't. I have family problems and that horrible clawing feeling and he's just a jackass sometime but I wasn't going to take it all out on him. I just clenched my fist before picking up the food again and digging a spoon into it. _'Just don't say anything...'_

He continued eating and it was quiet until Alfred spoke "Do you remember over there?" he asked and pointed to the fence that had been boarded up at the bottom "You do don't you?"

Looking over I remembered the day easily. It was the day I got stuck under that fence while exploring as a little kid. "That was the day I met you..." I almost whispered that as I stared at the boards.

So yeah I had the bright idea of leaving the orphanage and exploring the town. A new place to look around was a big thing plus I never really did like the other kids. Anyways I had decided it was a good idea to snoop around the high school which was the 'big place' at the time. There was a hole under the fence where people had crawled through so I went the same way not knowing I could just walk around to the front. I had even gotten inside the school and I did take a few things from the science rooms and cafeteria before I got caught and chased down. When I tried to crawl back out I could barely get the hm...oh let's call them goods, through but I could quite fit when I got my shirt snagged on the edge and couldn't get it free. Luckily Alfred had been walking by with Matthew and they saw me. Both of them helped me out and pulled me free (even if Matthew did make me return the stuff...).

"Remember that promise?" he broke me from my thoughts.

Slowly I nodded "Friends until one of us dies in epic ways..." I mumbled with a small laugh "We couldn't make good sounding promises."

"C'mon Toris respect the promise...for Mattie at least?" he added the last part and sighed. "For Matthew." I said simply.

Alfred just gave a huge grin and went back to eating his sandwich "Thanks." I heard him mumbled quietly.

-xxxx-

"Hey Toris...?" Heracles voice from behind started me to where I jumped about a foot in the air.

I put a hand to my chest as I turned around "You almost gave me a heart attack..."

He adjusted his bag with his normal sleepy look "Sorry...have you seen...Kiku?" he asked and yawned.

"No I haven't sorry. Maybe the tech lab?" I shrugged "I really don't know."

"Oh...Alright...Thanks anyway..." with a wave he walked off and I think there was meow from his bag...best not to question...

Turning back to my locker I barely got my stuff out before the little door was slammed shut "Toris. We're going dress shopping for the dance."

My heart flipped a little "O-Okay." I stuttered out as I was dragged off by the hand for once.

"Tor-Tor!" there was a hand gripping my other arm and I turned to see Feliks and Celestyn "I-I really need to like tell you something..." Natalia stopped and glared at him "If you have something to say it now. We have to find a dress then Vanya." she hissed.

Feliks let go but looked at me with big eyes "Can we pl-please talk alone?" I looked at Natalia only to be on the receiving end of a cold glare. "Well you can say it later right?" I asked and the clawing feeling then grew more fierce.

The blond seemed to deflate a little though I knew he was trying not show it "Actually it's nothing...it can like wait." he gave me a quick hug "Sorry for stopping you." that's when he left with his sister following closely before I could say anything before getting dragged off.

"I like this one." she held up a dress and showed it to me "Buy it." I nodded with a sigh as I took out my wallet. I was saving the money for something else but how many times do I have this chance? Taking it to the counter we- as in me- paid and left.

Though before someone could say chinchilla Natalia ran off and tackled someone. I only knew who it was when she yelled "Vanya!" and there was crying from the person. Standing there I waited for her to come back as Ivan ran off though she quickly chased after canting something about getting married. I just waited.

Sighing I sat down on a nearby bench and waited there. _'She'll come back.'_ I thought as I pulled out my phone to play one of the many games.

I felt a jab to my leg and looked over as I heard a gruff "Hey. What're you doing?"

"Lovino? Since when have you worked at the mall?" I asked as I eyed the janitor uniform and broom.

He grunted "Ever since fucking Feli spent most of our money on food..." he then glared "Don't change the subject! What are you doing?"

"Waiting." I answered simply but only got a raised eyebrow in response "For Natalia."

The Italian ran a hand through his hair and mumbled something under his breath before speaking up "Yeah uh...she left the mall hours ago..."

"Oh..." I just stared at the bag "I guess she forgot her dress..."

He stared at the bag next to me for a bit "You got her to go to the dance with you? I thought that was a lie."

I shook my head "It's true. You going?"

A blush scrawled across his face as he looked down the now empty mall "Yeah...Fucking tomato bastard wouldn't give up bugging me until I did..."

With a laugh I stood up "Don't be that hard on him. Antonio cares a lot." I told him before walking off with a wave before calling the bus for a ride to the Braginksi home.

-xxxx-

"Two white roses please." I told the girl behind the counter. She nodded with a smile and left to get a fresh flower.

_'How did I forget our flowers? I'm going to be so late...'_ I thought as I leaned along the counter and looked out to the nice shiny car that Francis had let me borrow for the night. All I had to do was keep it in perfect shape and do extra hours on a few shifts (along with taking over a few of his).

"Here you go. I'm taking a wild guess saying that you're part of the high school dance?" she said with a laugh as she put the box down.

I nodded with a grin "Yeah though...I-I was dumb enough to forget the flowers..." a nervous laugh escaped before I knew it.

She just kept smiling as she laughed "Well you are one worth keeping just by looking at you. All clean, polite, nice too. Hope she's worth someone like you." she said as she walked off, disappearing to the back again.

Calling out a thank you I left to the car and started it up and let it purr a bit before heading to the school to meet her.

"You're late." she snapped as she crossed her arms "Brother's already in there and said that I have to wait for you."

"I know I know I'm sorry." I apologized as I locked the expensive car up and ran over "I-I just forgot th-the flowers*."

Natalia huffed and snatched up one of the flowers "It barely matches." she grunted "It'll do." pinning it on herself she stormed inside before I could even say another word. Putting my own on I ran after her inside.

As the door shut behind me I stared "Oh wow..." I mumbled as I looked over the room.

Colors were everywhere of different colors of different shades and mixtures. Streamers were taped all over in different shapes with paper cut outs of so many ways. Posters covered the walls across the room and almost hurt my eyes as the lights were strobe lighting at the time as people were dancing to the fast techno music. The clothing was almost as random as the room though it was hard to tell under the strobes that now happened to change colors with it. I really did felt like I was in a different time as I squinted to look for the blond that I was here with.

Wandering I kept looking for her in her dark red and gold dress. It fell around her perfectly as if made just for her in every single way. How it flowed when she walked, the way the sleeves were just enough to poof at the wrists, her brown boots just up to her knees to where the tops were only visible when the dress moved, and it was all just...amazing.

"Hey." I heard faintly over the beat and turned to see a different blond than I was looking for.

"Oh Feliks. I thought...I thought you weren't coming..." I said as we walked to the tables farthest away from the speakers to talk.

He shrugged as he got a glass of punch "I'm not staying for the whole time. Just for like a little to see how my work's gone." he said as he brought the plastic cup to his lips while he looked out at the people.

"Oh well...you should stay the whole time..." I commented as I filled up my cup.

"Maybe..." he mumbled "Though Celestyn's at home..." he took another sip. The lights turned on as the song ended blinding me for a few moments. Rubbing my eyes with a groan and blinking I opened my eyes and let the blur go away. When my sight cleared I fully saw Feliks. He had his hair tied back and was wearing a pair of baggy blue pants with a matching baggy shirt with an iron on peace sign.

Green eyes seemed focused somewhere else as he was leaned against the table just staring into space. Pink punch brought up to parted lips almost robotically and it made him look hollow. "Is there something w-wrong?" I questioned because this wasn't like him at all. I was thinking that he was excited for it since day one.

He moved the cup away "...Its...its nothing you need to worry about..."

I stared at him "You're lying...I know you are." I replied simply "Please tell me." he jumped as I put a hand on his shoulder "Feliks."

Shaking his head he moved away a bit a Natalia walked up with Ivan "I'm going home...have fun Toris." he said quietly before walking off and the lights started to strobe again.

"Toris." Ivan said and pushed Natalia forward with the metal pipe that he always seemed to pull from thin air "You two dance."

"B-But there's not a s-s-song on..." I mumbled as I felt the heat reach my cheeks but my eyes seemed to follow Feliks out but caught him look over and rush out "I-I should probably ch-check on him..." a big hand caught my arm as I started to leave.

The towering Russian just stared at me "No. You're going to dance." he said sternly and pulled me to Natalia who didn't seem happy. "Have fun." he pushed us to the dance floor and walked off to the bathroom.

We stood there for a bit and just stared at each other before I decided to speak "S-So wh-what kind of dance do y-y-you want to d-do?" I asked as a song started up.

"Just a regular. I only know that one." she said "Don't touch too much or I break your arms." I placed my hands gently where they were supposed to be even though I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't exactly try my new dances with her. Even though that's why I learned them.

As the song played on I decided to try to move closer to her but I got a hand gripping my arm "No. You don't get to even try that." she snapped "Only brother can have me close." I mumbled a sorry and continued throughout the song to what felt like barely dancing. We just moved in small movements at arms length and she was staring across the room. Every time I looked over I saw the same person, Ivan.

When it ended she ran at him and tried to tackle him and I just went back over to the food tables only to find Elizabeta. "Hey Toris." she smiled.

"Hi Elizabeta." I said with a grin and poured her a cup of punch and she accepted it with a thanks. Watching the dancers we stayed quiet before she asked me a question "What happened to Feliks?"

"He went home to his sister." I answered "I think he's still u-upset about his friend not liking him..."

She stared down into her cup "Oh..." she mumbled "Well then...how's your date with Natalia?"

I didn't seem to be able to answer right away. What she had said kept running through my head. _'Only brother can have me close...only...only him...'_ the thought just kept coming back. That what she was she was planning...the future in her mind... "...it doesn't...it doesn't involve me..." I mumbled as I looked to the floor "Only...him..."

"Toris I...I have to tell you something..." Elizabeta blurted out suddenly "I shouldn't tell you but I have to! I just can't hold it in anymore!" she put down the glass and dragged me outside by the wrist.

We sat down on one of the benches "You know how Feliks told you that...that he liked one of his best friends?"

I nodded "Yeah. Why?" I asked her as the cold air started to wrap around us and layer our skin.

"You're his only one."

I stared at her not fully get what she was saying "What do you mean?"

Her green eyes looked directly into mine "You're Feliks' only best friend. He...He likes you. You hurt him when you said that you were going to the dance with Natalia. He's been trying to act happy and like it's ok. Plus he's been trying to tell you but...but...he still wants to be friends!"

My brain just stopped there. Feliks...Feliks liked...me. Me. Pulse raced as I thought, heart pounded in my throat and my mouth dried up as my tounge became heavy as no words would come out. _'Only for him...and Feliks...'_ that's when it hit like a brick.

"I have to go get him." I mumbled.

"Wait what?" Elizabeta asked as I stood up and started to run to the car.

"I have to tell him!" and I sprinted to the borrowed car as fast as I could and started it up before flooring it down the road _'I'm such a dumbass...'_ I thought as I drove through the dark dimly lit streets. My heartbeat was in my ears as I sped around the corners as the sky opened up and let the rain pour.

This whole time I've missed it all. Every little bit. The whole story of the friend and the girl. It was me. "Damn it...can't you go any faster..." I grumbled to the car as I watched the speedometer numbers shoot up. Digging in my pocket as I had to slow down for a light I fished out my phone.

Pushing a speed dial I waited for the ring "_Hello?_"

"Feliks, it's me. Are you at home?" I asked him as I set the phone to speaker and put it in the cup holder so I could steer. This car can go REALLY fast.

He paused for a bit "_Yeah...I'm at home...why?_"

"Because I need to talk to you and I'm already on my way over." I answered as the buildings around me swooped by at quick speeds.

"_H-Huh? Wh-Why?_" by the time that was able to leave his mouth I was at his street and slowing down "_Toris? What are you talking about?_" he questioned "_Toris? Are you there?_"

Putting the car in park I turned off the engine and left the car. Going up to the door I knocked a few times and waited. "Oh Toris...hello." Celestyn answered as she opened the door "Something up?"

I didn't care that it was pouring, that my heart was beating harder than ever, that I was ditching the girl that I finally got a date with that I thought was the one, and that I thought that I was with the right person at that dance. "Can you...can you get Feliks out here?"

"Well he's on the phone..." she answered and looked up the stairs towards his room.

Grinning I put my hands in my pockets "I know. Right now...he's talking to a car. Actually, can you make sure he's still on the phone?"

She giggled "Okay, hold on." she ran up the stairs in her purple dress and hid by the door to listen. Looking in a little I saw her cup a hand to her ear and listened in before standing up and running back down "He's still talking."

"Thanks." I said before running around the house to where the paint splattered window was above me. Bending down I picked up a slippery stone from the ground and moving my hair that was now stuck to my forehead out of my eyes and throwing the small rock up to the window. Waiting I saw him look out.

When I saw him I mouthed out 'Open the window' and mimicked pushing up a window. Putting down the phone he unlocked the window and opened it "Toris...wh...what are you like doing out there?"

"I'm waiting for you to come out here. I need to talk to you." I called out "Please Feliks."

He looked up at the clouds "I don't know. I'm like wearing my pj's...you come in."

"No. Come down." I called and he shut the window. Sighing I decided to go to the door. As I opened the door it swung open easily and Feliks was standing there in his pj's and a rain coat.

He stepped back a bit "I was going to-"

"I have to tell you something." I said and moved my hair again "It's really important."

Feliks closed his mouth and his bright green eyes met mine for the first time in a while "...What is it?" he questioned.

Taking a deep breath I took a gulp and did my best to keep my heart out of my throat and for it to slow down "I'm wrong. I've been really dense. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the way I brushed you off for Natalia, I'm sorry that I didn't seem to get it. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm completely sorry for...for everything." I admitted to him "I'm just...just sorry..."

The blond stared at me with a confused look "What...What are you..." he trailed off.

"Feliks...I...I don't like Natalia...I've realized that she's not who I thought she was. Not at all. I thought she was my future, my everything. I was wrong. Totally wrong." it was quiet and the only sound was the rain against the pavement, roof, and me. By now I was soaked to the bone and I don't care at all. Not one bit. "Toris...what are you saying?"

I took another breath "I'm saying that...that..." I trailed off for a moment yelling _'SAY IT!' _in my head "Uhm..."

"That...?" he gave a shiver "I'm getting cold..." as he turned around I blurted it out.

"Feliks would you go on a date with me?"

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Toris is whipped. 'Nuff said.**_

_**So? I don't go to school dance 'cause I kinda hate them and everything having to do with them so I have no idea how to describe them...made it seem even more rushed. Plus it's the beginning of spring break so yeeeeeeah...I finally got to this part! I'm happy about that. I didn't think I would because I've barely been typing anymore and the whole Fanfiction was hating thing =A= I was ready to flip something because of that or in my exact words "Ugh fuck! I swear I'm gonna flip a bitch! Fucking internet!" and then an annoyed fit...**_

_**Well that's all I have to say for now. Oh wait no lies. I do have more. Don't think that this story is almost over because really...**_

_**It's just truly starting.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oh man the last chapter made me feel so good with the result! Everyone who has reviewed so far I love you! You make me so happy when I find a new review! Plus the last chapter is the start of the big story. Here's the next chapter~ I don't own Hetalia. Oh wait warning: There's a dream scene ;) -winkwinknudgenudge-**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Wh...What?" he muttered out from where he stood.

"I-I made a mistake...will you please go on a date with me?" I asked with an emotion filled tone. I ment it. I really do. Going with Natalia was a mistake, heading to the dance with her, not realizing Feliks...all of it was a mistake and... "I want to fix it." I watched the white whips of breath float up through the rain as I waited for his answer.

He just watched me through the cold rain as we stood in silence. I met his eyes again and waited hoping I would get my answer right. The rain set a steady beat on the ground before slowly picking up though I didn't move and just let it fall on me. Drops rolled over my skin and clothes as I asked again "Please?"

Feliks' eyes broke away and moved to the ground "Toris...How...How do I know that you mean it?" he said quietly "I don't...And until I do...I'm saying no even though...I really don't want to..." he put his hand on the doorknob "I'm sorry..." and with that he shut the door on me.

My body numb my mind couldn't fully understand what just happened for a bit. So I just stood there as the conversation replayed in my head. "Feliks...said...no..." I muttered to myself before shuffling over to the car but I didn't go inside it "Don't want to get it wet..." so I decided to walk down the road.

_'How do I mean it?"_ I thought as I kicked a wet stone across the road and watched it skip "What can I do...How..." I let out a noisy sigh as I looked up to the sky and into the rain. It was sudden and not my best timing I'll admit...and I don't have much experience with asking people out but I thought for sure he'd say yes. Elizabeta would lie to me would she?

"Ugh!" I stopped walking and kicked what was next to me, which happened to be a brick wall of one of the city buildings. Looking around I saw the street behind me and Feliks' house completely out of sight with giant maze of buildings ahead. With another sigh I continued to walk with my bones starting to feel the blunt of the chilled rain.

Cars raced around corners and down the streets leaving behind streamers of water and waves from the puddles wherever they went. The lights from the stops bathed the dark city world in pale colors in blotches as it bounced its beams off each raindrop and to the concrete. One by one shop lights flicked off while clubs and bars started to show. The world of the city seemed different when you live outside it.

Wrapping my arms around my body I shivered in the cold before dashing under a nearby door canopy to a bar. The neon open sign buzzed as it flicked from behind. _Bzt...Bzt...Bzt...Bzt...Bzt_ in a quickly familiar pattern. My body was outlined on the street in a blue and red light and I stared before sighing and leaning against the wall next to the door. Above was a flash through the clouds.

"One...two..." I counted and there was the roar of thunder through the barely occupied streets "Two miles*...that's close..." but I didn't move. I just kept thinking. About Feliks. About how to prove that this isn't a spur of the moment thing. I already hurt him...I don't want to do that again... "Somehow I got to prove it..."

"Prove what?" someone asked and I jumped as I looked over to see Mr. Vargas standing outside the door and I could tell he was already a bit tipsy by the pink on his cheeks.

Letting out a breath that was caught in my throat I answered "Prove to someone that I actually like them..." I mumbled and looked back out to the streets. He sat down next to me and scratched his stubbled chin "Huh...well then I could probably help."

"Really?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow.

He grinned "Yeah so who is it?" he asked.

I paused and thought about it. Mr. Vargas was known for being able to hook up with almost anyone and hook others up...I guess he could help... "It's uh...F-Feliks..."

"What does he like?" he asked and that made me think. What did he like? "Well he's not all that picky but...he like fashions, pink and pale colors, dancing and music, cross-dressing-" I cracked a small smile as I imagined him in his nurse uniform and laughing "he loves his sister Celestyn, he likes coming to work with me, splattering paint, and...the list is so long..."

The teacher nodded "I can help. You need to appeal to him by showing him that you'd do anything."

I stared at him "I g-get a bad feeling from that..."

He just gave me a thumbs up "I'll think of something tonight and have my little Feli call you tomorrow so we can plan. How's that?"

"Uhm...Al-Alright?" I was questionable about it but it's worth a shot.

-xxxx-

_The room was lit by just the single candle. Skin was soft and hair was silk like as it was shining from the dim flickers. I had hands pinned above a head with fingers intertwined with mine and no space between our bodies. Switching one of my hands to hold both wrists I ran a finger down to the scar on the hip, as I traced the scar the body squirmed at my touch._

_Wrapping a leg around mine my knees were forced to touch the wall with one leg between his and in my confusion I felt something soft against my lips, pushing against softly. I pushed back and moved my hand from the scar to the chest and let it rest there as I requested opening with a lick._

_Being pushed away I was pulled to a bed that was suddenly there and laid on top of the other. There was another kiss before I felt a hand escape my grip and reach for my lower half. In a too familiar voice the person spoke "Like hurry up...I'm getting cold." in a pant._

Quickly I sat up in my bed with a cold sweat. Franticly I scanned the room to see nothing out of place and nothing added and let out a breath. I wasn't in some random place...I was at home in my own bed with Ravis and Ed down the hallway. I leaned back and let myself slouch.

"Just a dream..." I mumbled before staring at the sheets. My eyes went wide as I slowly lifted the covers and dropped them with a groan "Someone better not be in the shower..." standing up I slowly made my way down the hall with the others still asleep and ducked into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower I let it heat up as I changed from my boxers and just dropped them on the floor "Embarrassing..." I muttered as I stepped in and let the water hit. With a sigh I picked up the shampoo and let my mind wander as I rubbed it into my hair.

_'I wonder what Mr. Vargas is going to think of? Why am I letting him help? What in my mind thought it was a good idea to tell him what's going on...'_ I sighed as I rinsed out the suds.

"Maybe he forgot..." I thought aloud but instead of finishing my thought I started to hum. The words soon formed "Let's hear it for our happy ending, no more pretending. Here's a song for all the weighing hearts. Confusion never stops. I'm overwhelmed and under compensated, I don't know what the difference is from this point in~. Oh unrequited lover of mine~ Will never be my valentine~."

"Yeah that's great Toris." I froze and looked over to see the door cracked open and the phone being held in.

My face went red "Wh-What the hell? Get o-out!" I sputtered out.

"Alright...Well phone for you. It's the hyper Italian." he said and left the phone on the counter. I threw the bar of soap at his arm "O-OUT!" I snapped. When the door shut I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist and picked up the phone "Hi Feliciano. I was kind of in the middle of a sh-shower can you call later-"

"_I know~! I heard you singing! Vee~ It was very good. Oh Grandpa says that he has to talk now or his inspiration will be gone~_" he said and my face darkened colors as I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on the toilet lid "Ok...put him on..."

"_Grandpa! I got a hold of Toris like you said~_" he yelled out and I had to hold the phone from my ear "_Ah boy I've got the best idea. You will love it._"

Fixing my towel I gave an annoyed sigh "Just tell me so I can finish my shower..."

-xxxx-

"...I don't like this." I told him as I looked down at the outfit I was in "I don't like it at all."

He just grinned back as he went up to the stand "One bouquet of pale roses. Many colors if you can." he gave the girl a wink and she hurried with a giggle "This will work. Besides, you look adorable like that."

"I'm in a dress and you sound like a pedophile." I said and crossed my arms. Yes I'm in a dress. A small green dress with heels and he tied my hair up in two ponytails with one on each side of my head with matching ribbons "Seriously, you do."

The teacher laughed "Maybe a little but this plan in full proof. You'll be in his bed in no time."

There was silence "Uh I don't want in his bed..."

"You don't?"

"No..."

"..." he scratched his chin "Well then...I'll just change a few things and it'll still work."

My palm met my forehead as I groaned "Why...why why why..."

The lady turned back to us with a bouquet "Here you go. I hope your daughter gets a date with the boy you two were talking about." she said and scribbled something on a notepad "The flowers are free if you'll give me a call." she said before handing the bouquet to me and the note to Mr. Vargas (who in turn tucked it away and pushed my away before I could tell her that I was in no way related to him).

"She thought I was a girl! No!" I protested and crossed my arms again.

"You just have to put up with it for Feliks. He'll love you in it." he said "That won't be long because he's right over there!" turning me by the shoulders he pointed me to the blond who was standing across the park looking around "I called him already~"

"YOU WHAT? Nononononononono!" I shook my head and dug my heels into the ground the best I could while struggling but he just pushed me closer and closer to him.

I felt my cheeks tint bright pink as he tightened his grip on my shoulders and called out "Oh Feliks there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The blond looked over and his eyes went wide in confusion "Like hi Mr. Vargas...but uhm...what's with like Tor-Tor...?"

I felt the embarrassment spread as I turned around and tried to run through a hand around my arm stopped me instantly "Glad you could meet up. Yeah Toris here decided to try out a new look for a day and was wondering if you could help." he dragged me back over and forced me to face Feliks.

My knees buckled and I started to tremble "H-H-H-Hi..." I stuttered and cursed at myself for it. I looked to the ground as my face heated up and my shaking worsened.

"Well Toris..." Feliks started as he looked me over for a few moments "I never like expected you...in a dress..."

I covered my face with my hands and the flowers and tried to hide hoping that I had passed out and this was just a dream. Please please please be a dream. I pinched my arm to test it but there was still flowers in my face and my legs were still cold which ment "...I'm still here..."

"Oh look at the time!" Mr. Vargas said as he looked at an invisible watch before running off with a grin. Turning around I stomped my foot and glared "!" I yelled as my face turned bright red in annoyance and still embarrassment.

He quickly ran off laughing and I loudly sighed "Damn it..." I grumbled as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What's like with the outfit and flowers anyways?"

Turning around I didn't make eye contact and stared at the ground as I just held out the roses "J-Just take them..." I mumbled "F-For some o-odd reason I...I decided to ask M-Mr. Vargas about..." I sighed and let my shoulders slump and arms fall as he took the flowers "...about how to prove that I really do like you and want to go on an actual date..." I kicked a rock and let it skip across the grass "He decided th-that some of your favorites m-might help..."

Between us it was quiet. Around us though children were running and playing with a few couples wandering about, some seniors were sitting watching the birds and children, and then there were the joggers. Finally there was us. Me in a dress while he was actually wearing jeans (skinny jeans but still, he's actually wearing pants*) and a t-shirt with jacket just standing there with no movement besides us breathing. No one seemed to pay any attention to us at all, even when we decided to move to a near bench.

"You went through this..." he muttered "For like...me?" he stared at the bouquet in his hands and gave them a deep sniff "They're fresh..."

I folded my hands on my lap as I looked over to him as he stared at the petals "Yeah...err yeah to both me in this dress and the flowers." I said and shifted a bit being uncomfortable with the whole not wearing pants...

Feliks pulled out one of the pale pink roses and twirled it in his fingers but he didn't speak for a while "I still...I don't know..." he said quietly "I'm like not gonna lie. I really want to say yes. More than almost anything but..." the flower was spun a bit more "And I totally know that this is selfish but I don't want to be hurt because you won't like feel the same."

"I do though." I said and I'm hoping over so he can really see that well...I mean it completely "What do I have to do to show you? I'm already in a dress and heels with my hair in pigtails. I...I'll do almost anything because I was so wrong for so long."

Once more it was quiet as he looked over from the flowers "W-Well...you do look totally cute in that dress..." he paused and gave a sigh "I'll...I'll go on _one_ date and like decide from there ok?"

A smile grew across my face as my heart raced. I didn't know what my body was doing but I wasn't complaining when I was suddenly hugging him and he was actually hugging back. "Feliks you can't believe how happy I am." I said as I let go and sat back down "Though question...what's with the pants?"

He smirked and giggled "Why? I can go without~"

"N-No! It's a-alright!" I spouted out as the memory of my dream came back and I quickly put my hands over my lap "S-So...where do y-you want to g-go?" I asked trying to change the subject.

It seemed to work as he put a finger to his lips and thought for a bit "How about I like let you surprise me?" I just nodded to answer. He thought again before adding "Saturday at maybe like uh...eight fifteen?" once more I nodded.

"O-Ok! I-I'll see i-if I can b-borrow Francis' car a-again." I said and I couldn't stop smiling for a second. This was the best I've felt in really long time and I wish that it could last forever "I'll prove to you that...that I really do mean it!"

"Big brother~ I've got some change! Oh hi Toris!" Celestyn grinned as she ran up and adjusted the large floppy sun hat that she was wearing.

Feliks stood up and smiled "Ok I'll like drive the car around. I'll see you tomorrow Tor-Tor," he gave me a quick hug before walking off. After I'm guessing he thought we couldn't see him he jumped up a bit a spun before skipping the rest of the way to the road.

Celestyn giggled and looked over "What did you say? I've never seen him this happy."

My face went red again "W-We've got a date...Saturday. Also...please don't ask why I'm dressed like this."

"That's great! I was hoping you two would go on a date soon!" she jumped over and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. She smiled brightly as she let go "I hope that it goes as planned!"

"Actually can I ask you a favor?" I questioned.

"Sure. Go ahead." she said still smiling.

"Can you help me plan some things for the date please? I've never actually been on one..." I admitted and she just continued to giggle "Of course!"

As I said thank you Feliks pulled up around and honked the horn of his car "Hurry up before the like best washing machine is taken by that old guy!" he called.

She ran to the car "By the way Toris!" she called and I looked over "You're off to a good start with the dress!" as they drove off I felt my face heat up as I pulled down the dress bellow my knees the best I could as there was a whistle from nearby.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***It's how to measure how far thunder/lighting storm is for those who don't know. As soon as you see the light start counting seconds. Each second counts for roughly 1 mile. It's pretty fun to do when there's a storm.**_

_***At where I am, shorts, skirts, leggings, sweats (sometimes), and anything that isn't jeans aren't considered pants. XD**_

_**Btw the song he was singing was Hope by Take Me Instead. Loves it~**_

_**Yes I had to put him in a dress. Who doesn't want to see Toris in a dress? Yeah Spring Break and I was up till four and I'm really random lately. (Even had a freak out thinking aph was over. Pretty sure it's not. Show/manga isn't up with the webcomic.) So this was the latest chapter. Soon there shall be the big date but frankly that is chapters away and I still have some planning to do on it. Thank you all for still reading but sorry if there was fail parts.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been busier than ever and can't stay up as long anymore without passing out. Even only going to bed at 11:30 I can barely even wake up to my alarm clock and I almost pass out again. Once more sorry this is late and I hope you all like. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I walked into the school actually happy and having nothing feeling bad or hurting and it was sunny. So far...today was good but it's only morning. Either way I was happy and excited for Saturday. I finally got my date with Feliks and Celestyn was going to help me make it amazing...I sound like a girl...

Shaking my head I made my way down the hall and stared out the windows as I walked. _'Wish I could stay outside...it's warm out for once...'_ I thought as I moved my bag a bit. I was jolted out of my thoughts though as I hit something and was practically tossed back. "Did I hit a wall...?" I muttered as I rubbed my head and looked up.

"_Nyet_. I am not a wall." was said and I shrunk back a bit wanting to melt into the floor "You disappeared at dance." he said with a smile that could unnerve the most serious of texas hold 'em players.

I felt my body start to tremble as my eyes widened "Uhm...h-hello I-I-Ivan...I d-didn't..." I stuttered out. "Up." he said simply and I did what he said out of habit "Now, where did you go?"

I felt my knees buckle when his look changed to where at first glance you couldn't tell that he was probably planning on beating out your organs and maybe just make a noose from your intestines. "W-Well I-I...I uh...w-went t-to..."

"To where." it wasn't a question but a demand and I was getting the blunt of the murderous look that was oh so famous around campus and I knew it more than anyone.

"T-T-To h-home..." I lied even though I knew what could happen if he found out I was lying "I-I wasn't...f-f-feeling to w-well..."

Ivan bent over to where I was staring into lavender eyes that were filled with consequences. Lifting up a hand he held the back to my cheek for a few seconds and then to my forehead "_Da_. You are a little warm." he said though his eyes never left mine or changed. It was his way of telling if I was lying and I was able to not get caught most of the time but when I did get caught...my back arched a little as I felt the scars tingle a little as I remembered the last time I got caught...

A firm hand gripped my chin and turned my head to the side, then to the other side, up, then down. I was soon looking back into his eyes and shivering even more "P-Please let g-go..." I asked as loud as I could though it came out as a whisper "Pl-Please..." I added with a squeak and clenched my eyes shut.

He let go and as I cracked an eye open I watched him stand up "I love to see you tremble in fear." he paused and put a hand on my shoulder "You lied. You know that's wrong. Now I need to teach you not to lie." he smiled and it was not a false innocent but complete you will get a beat down.

"I-I-I-I-I...please don't!" I didn't want to relive up to junior high and elementary school. I barely survived and was already in the hospital more than before Alfred started getting bored and thinking of stunts.

The tall Russian reached into the pocket of his uniform pants as I started to feel the world start to spin. Colors started to mix and blur before they started to race past my eyes. I felt my leg move back and the heel landed on something causing me to slip right before I blacked out.

-xxxx-

"Wake up." I heard faintly before a cold liquid was poured on my face and I started to sputter as my eyes snapped open.

"D-Don't st-stab!" I yelled as I looked around with my heart racing faster than it had in a long time. I grabbed at my shirt where my heart was as I let out a weak breath when I realized I was in the nurse's office.

Looking over I stared at the clock _'I was out for almost an hour?'_ I thought and flopped back onto the not so comfortable pillow. "So much for a good day..." I grumbled.

"Toris..." I slowly looked over to see Feliks sitting on the stool next to my bed with an empty glass. "O-Oh...Feliks..." I mumbled but I didn't make eye contact. "You like ok?" he asked and by his tone I could tell that he really was worried.

Slowly sitting back up I nodded "I-I'm okay..." I said as I propped myself up on my elbows and finally looked up to see him "Just got a-a little f-freaked out..."

He put the glass on the side table and sighed "Like what really happened?" he asked "I'm on assistant work right now so I totally gotta know."

Pushing myself up to where I was fully sitting up I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at my shoes "I can't lie to you..." I mumbled before taking a breath "I ran into Ivan a-and some old problems were...b-brought up."

"This like involves the scars right?" he sounded a bit annoyed and I could tell that he was thinking so I spoke up "D-Don't worry about it. I'm c-completely a-alright."

Shaking his head he disagreed "Tor-Tor! I know you're like lying!" he said with a look showing determination before they softened to a worried look again "I want to like know...please?"

Giving I sigh I made eye contact "It's n-not a problem you need to worry a-about." I replied. Feliks then hugged me tightly and I felt my cheeks heat a bit "If you want to like keep up the date. You'll totally tell me."

I pulled out of his arms a bit and looked at him "Isn't that kind of bl-blackmail?"

Puffing out his cheeks he let go and pouted "Fine fine..." he muttered though a smile slowly played onto his lips "To be completely honest I can't like wait until Saturday." he said and gave a small giggle.

A smile soon spread across my face also "Neither can I." I said "You'll love it."

He laughed a bit and I just listened to his laugh. It wasn't like any other laugh I've heard but it suited him just perfectly. I kind of wish that I could record it just to hear it at random moments to make me smile. I watched as his eyes were lighting up with pure happiness and I didn't want it to go away again like I had ended up doing without even knowing.

We continued to talk in a way that we hadn't in a long time and it was good. Our conversation was interrupted as the nurse walked in "Toris, are you ok? If you feel well enough I can have Feliks escort you to class." she said as she looked over a few things in her cupboard.

"Okay. I'll go back to class." I said and I was helped up by my blond friend before we made our way to the door.

"Hey Tor-Tor, wanna like skip?" he suggested as he turned around and started walking backwards.

With a sigh I laughed "Last time I ended up losing my car and giving Elizabeta some new pictures." I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

Crossing his arms he pouted "You can be like no fun you know that right?" he said and I continued to laugh. As we approached a bathroom I mentioned that I had to go and told him to wait. He did surprisingly.

Going over to the giant mirror I ran a hand through my hair and looked over my face. My eyes scanned over every little detail as if I wasn't going to see myself for a while. I memorized the blue in my eyes that at the most happy looking. My smile was traced along the edges as added with how the shadows were and my brown hair kind of fell around my face.

Today seemed to be looking up for once before a last minute thing and I wasn't going to complain one bit. _'I have Feliks out there waiting...better get going...'_ I thought though at the moment one of the stalls started to creak a bit.

_'That's weird...'_ I thought as I tried to figure out which one _'Didn't think anyone was here...'_ I stayed put as I noticed the last stall door moving a bit. A few more creeks became louder before the door snapped and landed with a crash. With a jump I stared surprised at the sight I was seeing now.

"A-Al...Why...What..." speaking seeming to fail so I just gave a look asking what the hell.

Slowly he sat up and as he stood up he zipped his pants "Hey Toris...can you pretend that that never happened?" he asked as Matthew yanked up his pants with a completely red face and tried to hide behind the other.

I pinched the bridge of my nose "Does...Does anyone care to explain?" I asked. What else are you supposed to say when you walk into the bathroom and when the door breaks you find out that two of your friends were having sex?

Alfred's face almost turned as red as the older's hoodie "W-Well..." and with such he started to explain how when he went to go see Mathew to explain he also ended up blurting out how he felt and the two got together.

"Pl-Please don't tell me wh-when I was on the phone..." I trailed off but with both sheepishly nodded I let my palm slam against my forehead "O-Oh my god..."

"But no one can know!" the younger of the two of them said and I stared for a few minutes but Matthew spoke before I did "I-I don't w-w-want Al g-getting messed w-with because of m-m-m-me..." as he spoke he seemed to hide more and more behind the other.

I sighed as I crossed my arms in annoyance "You've got to be kidding me...are you still going on about you're stupid reputation?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer to it.

Neither answered me and we just stood there in the bathroom with the broken stall door still on the ground waiting for new hinges. "Toris..." Alfred started but he never did finish.

It was the Canadian's turn to speak again "I-It's ok Toris. I g-get it." he said quietly.

"Sometimes..sometimes you are just as stubborn..." I mumbled before walking off and just leaving them. I get why they're not saying anything because really, people can just be a factor that makes or breaks a life though what I don't get is their 'reason' is you can even call it that...

Outside Feliks stared at me as he asked "What like happened?"

"Just an annoyance and his friend..." I mumbled "Come on let's go." I added before I started walking again.

After a small pause he quickly caught up "Uhm alright?" he replied confused "I'll listen. You like listened to me."

Looking over I saw him looking back with a worried look once more before I said "Thanks Feliks." and the expression turned into a grin.

"Oh, there you are with your little friend." we both heard and I literally jumped as I hid behind my blond friend not wanting to peek over and see who (even though I knew) owned the voice.

Feliks crossed his arms "Like back off." he said though he got a laugh and a "He was mine first, I don't have to."

For another time today my body started to tremor as I gripped the Polish teen's shoulders in front of me. He shifted a bit when my fingernails slightly pressured his skin and I let go a little with a whispered apology but shook more as I crouched lower. "Just come out Little Toris." the towering teen spoke in a playful tone that sent a cold chill down my spine.

"I said go away." Feliks stated again though actually sounding...really confident in it.

"I would rather not." Ivan said as he just looked around and waved "Come one out."

Wanting to shake my head, say no, and run off was what I wanted to do but the worst choice. Instead I ended up shaking my head with wide eyes as I moved further away.

At this point I found out that Feliks and Ivan didn't have a good acquaintance between them as the green eyed blond pushed him away "Leave." he said simply with a...is he...glaring?

Ivan just walked back up to us and I could feel the murderous feeling oozing from him in seconds "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that."

The younger I was hiding behind shrugged "Guess I just like don't listen."

With a small huff an arm reached around and a hand gripped mine and pulled me out from hiding "This game isn't fun." he said with a small grin that terrified me and chilled me to the bone.

As my knees bent I answered with a shaken "Y-Y-Yes." which apparently didn't help Feliks' mood because then and there with no warning he gave the Russian a punch square on the jaw before grabbing my now free hand and dragging me off while yelling "RUN!" and I did.

From behind I could feel the deadly aura from the still in the same spot Ivan holding his jaw where I had already started to burse. The chant of kolkolkol emitted with a "Bad game." before we dashed out of hearing range but we didn't stop running until we actually left the school building and crawled behind bushes.

"S-So freaking d-dead..." stumbled from my lips as I curled up.

"That guy's such a jerk..." Feliks mumbled "He just walks up like- like- like you're his property or something!" crossing his arms he proceeded to pout in displeasure.

I opened my mouth to comment that he was the one who just punched the Ivan Braginski and ran as fast as possible. I just shut my mouth and nodded in agreement. Well he was...I couldn't disagree. He is the one who's made most of my life hell. "What is like with him sometimes..." he grumbled.

He leaned against the wall and looked up "Guy's a total creeper." he commented as a deep breath escaped "Why did he like try and drag you off?"

Still regulating my breathing I slowly sat down "W-Well he uh..." I wasn't sure how to say 'I'm practically his slave even though I don't live with him anymore' without actually saying that. Before I was about to start speaking the school doors opened and "Little Toris~ Come on out~!" was practically sang and Feliks was in the middle of speaking so I did the first thing I could think of was pushing him to the ground as much as possible and cover his mouth. And so I did.

"Shut up for a bit. H-He's outside." I whispered literally right next to his ear though I felt him shiver a little for well...I don't know why.

The rythmic thuds from the older's steps slowly made their way towards us and my heart almost stopped completely. This moment felt like we were a Shakespeare story where we are the couple forbidden to see each other and everything we do is at risk of being caught. Just the risk made it better though that's the difference. We're not forbidden and this risk could kill is any moment even if we breathed wrong.

From below the bushes I saw his feet stop and him start moving around looking "Toris. This is not funny. You and your friend should not hide." he spoke and I could practically see the venom start to drip off of the around and pool up on the ground "I am not laughing. This is not funny._Литл Торис. _(Little Toris)" and with that I shook. I hadn't been called that in a long time and I was when I was in trouble which, was NEVER good.

Doing the best I could I stopped my shaking as we waited. The steps circled a bit before there was an annoyed sigh and the thuds started to move around the wall to around the school. I let go a breath that I didn't know I was holding before sitting up and releasing the blond's mouth when I got licked.

"E-Ew..." I mumbled as I whipped the spit off in the grass.

"T-Toris..." looking over Feliks was looking away with a red face "D-Don't ever like do th-that again..." he said as he rubbed his ears a bit.

My face heated a bit when I realized what happed "Sorry F-Feliks...had no cl-clue..." I muttered before crawling to peek out of the bushes to look for the Russian. Looking left, looking right, left, right, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out "Inside!" I then dragged him from hiding.

We ran down the hall, looking back every now and again, before ducking into the first hiding spot. The supply closet. Both of us waited for a few moments before I started to reach around for the light. I found the dangling switch and had to close my eyes as the darkness was replaced with light. As I opened my eyes I realized how close I was to him. There was no room between us at all.

Both of us tried to move back though there was shelving behind filled with all of the janitor's supplies. "How long do we like have to be here?" he questioned as I noticed that his face was darkening red by the second.

"N-N-Not for long...Don't...don't worry." I answered as I tried to turn around to find the door knob "I just h-have to-" there was a clanky snap and a loud echoing clunk.

Slowly both of us looked down by our feet as there was a rolling sound. Feliks spoke first with "Is that the..."

"Yeah..."

"So we're..."

"Yeah..."

"Are we..."

I nodded with a sigh "Yeah...w-we're stuck...we've g-got to wait f-for someone to open th-the door..."

_**-XXXX-**_

_**If they are OOC I apologize. Btw, I need some help with what to do on a date. I've never been on one so if I don't get some info I'll go cheesy movie and no one wants that. Plus I had to put in the bathroom thing and the closet bit that you just read up there. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to type as fast as I can.**_

_**Oh yeah! There is a fanart for the last chapter! I think it's cute! Just take out the spaces:**_ _**cuteh-kitteh-loveh . deviantart . com /art/ Lithuania-Fanart-for-Fanfic-204675625**_

_**Thank you Eternal Rabbit Of The Moon for that picture!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**OH GOD I'M SOOOOO SORRY! This took soooo long! I got stuck on block and then when I wanted to keep working on it I was about to pass out. I've been only getting one day to relax a week pretty much between track, pit rehearsals, track meets, invitational's that I'm either in by default or I'm helping with, and keeping my grades up to lower my insurance. Plus the stress problems and stuff but I finally got this one done! Ok so this is just keeping you waiting longer so I'll stop here! I don't own Hetalia!**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I felt my heart racing as the situation spread through my mind slowly and I wanted to explode I was so embarrassed. Here I was. Monday, skipping classes with Feliks because of Ivan but not once had I ever been locked in a closet. Never...until now. Now when I was closer than ever thought to him.

"I-Is there room below the shelves?" I asked and watched him feel underneath and nod with a "Yeah."

"Can you s-sit?" he shrugged the best he could.

"Though I don't know what like this is going to do." he said and I swatted away his hands as his fingers reached the waist of my uniform pants.

Shaking my head I felt my face heat up "N-N-NOT THAT!" I yelled and pressed against the door "S-S-So we c-can have more r-r-room! I-I'm going to sit t-too!"

After he shifted a bit he was able to let himself lower to a sitting position and soon I sat next to him under the shelving before sighing. It's not comfortable. The air is well best way I can say is stale. It wasn't fresh and tasted like chalk and chemicals. There was little room and I was stuck with Feliks with no way out...I hate Mondays...

A pair of fingers snapped in front of my eyes and in turn I jumped and my head slammed against the shelving causing something to tumble and spill over both of our legs. "Auuuugh..." I grumbled and grabbed my head where it hit "What was that for...?"

"You were totally spacing though now we're covered in...I don't know! Something and it like feels sticky!" he answered and squirmed as he stomped his feet a little.

Shaking my head I tried to roll over the container that had spilled on us but there wasn't enough room to move my leg enough so I gave up with a sigh and we just sat there silent. We waited. Every now and again one of us would yawn and try to stretch. Time seemed to go on forever as we waited for the bell to ring and we could yell for help.

With groan Feliks decided to ask "Can you get out your phone and like check the time?"

I tried to reach into my pocket to get the phone from my left pocket though there wasn't enough room between me, him, and the cement wall. "Hey uh...d-do you think that you could u-uhm...get my phone? I-I...I can't reach it..." I mumbled with a red face and inside I was cursing myself for still stuttering.

He looked at the pockets "Front or back?" my face darkened as I answered front and shifted as much as I could so he could reach.

I couldn't have felt more awkward as I felt his hand slip into my pocket and start to feel around. Never would've thought I'd ever have someone put their hand in my pocket added to my mental list as a few fingers had gotten close to my er...my vitals as he got my phone "Its..." he paused and looked over with an annoyed look "It's only been seven minutes! This is sooooo not cool..." he shoved the phone back in my pocket and I sat back up with yet another sigh.

"Tor-Tor I'm bored!" he whined.

"We could play a game?" it sounded more like a question but whatever. It was worth a shot.

He snapped his fingers once more and after lifted up his school sweater a bit he started to pat around the top of the tall waist before pulling out..."You had an iphone* the whole time?" I questioned as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

With a nod he started to go through apps and I watched in interest (not being close to having enough money for even an ipod) as he flicked though them. Tapping one with his index finger the word LOADING appeared in white letters "Yep holding it for someone but still~"

"What app?" I asked and he responded as he showed me "Truth or Dare!" he answered.

"I hate that game..." I mumbled. Last time I played I ended up being tied to a tree next to the main road stark naked...still need to shove Matthias* in front of a car for that...

"Please Toris! It'll be totally fun!" he held it up to my face and I pushed it down with a no as if I was telling Hanatamago not to chew on my shoes while house sitting for Tino "Oh don't be a party pooper! We have nothing else!"

Shaking my head I crossed my arms "No. I've had bad experience with this game."

With a huff he argued back still "It's just you and me and we'll like skip the really bad ones!" once more I said no. I wasn't going to play this evil game that just gives people an excuse to strip and tie you up in random places...

Our argument over if we were going to play the game or not went on until Feliks shifted to where he was sitting across from me. "What are you doing?" I asked and he moved again but was now sitting on my legs "Sitting~" he answered.

"Feliks, we're not going to play! Now please get off." I told him though being him, it went in one ear and out the other. Crawling to where he was sitting on my actual lap we were face to face (and mine was turning red once again).

"Yes we are." he said casually.

"No...w-we're not." I replied sticking to my side. I've been in enough of these arguments with Alfred I pretty sure I can take on another.

As I decided to say no he pouted and stuck out his lower lip but sat there for a while. When the short time of his pout not working he grabbed the bottom of his sweater so he was in the thin girl unifor to and skirt and pulled it off before tossing it to the wall and wrapping his arms around my shoulders "Why not~?" he asked in a voice that caused my heart to jump a bit.

"B-Because...I-I don't like i-it..." I muttered in shortened breaths as he pressed his forehead against mine without letting go.

"You like me right Tor-Tor?" he asked in a tone that made part of me wish that this was a dream and another part hoping that this was real like I thought "If you do, play the game."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shake my head "I-I'm not going t-to!" I told him but my eyes snapped open as a familiar feel pressed against my cheek.

His bright green eyes looked at me and they were just begging me "Please? Pretty pretty please?" the tone had turned as soft as velvet and my insides melted and I mumbled my answer "What was that Tor-Tor? Can you speak up?" and he gave a kiss to my other cheek and my face burned very very hot.

"F-Fine! J-J-Just get o-off!" I squeaked out though he crossed his arms. "I'm starting to like it here though..." he muttered and after a while longer I gave in and let him sit on my bent legs.

I watched him type in our names before shaking it "Shake it and it like spins~ What name it lands on means one of us picks truth or dare!" he explained as the screen spun. His name was landed on first. "Dare!" he picked and read aloud "Melt an ice cube under your arm..." and then he looked around and concluded the obvious "We don't have any..."

Sighing I tried to lean back a bit more as he shook the device once more "Your turn!" he said happily and held the screen to me and I clicked truth.

"I-I you could have plastic surgery what would it be and why?" I read out and frowned "I wouldn't...Feliks, can we please not play this?" I continued to pester. Maybe he'll give up on making me play the game...if you can call it that. A finger lifted up a chin and his face was invading my space again as he smirked and said "No~" in a way that was making me want to run and hide (again).

Crossing my arms I decided to try a way I never used as a kid even. I decided to pout. I puffed out my cheeks and huffed as I had seen done many times before and I feel very very childish. My eyes slid away and to the wall with a mop leaning against it. _'I feel like Peter...'_ I thought and did my best not to groan at that little bit of mind process.

The results I got didn't work as I planned. A hand just held onto my chin lightly and turned my head to face his and my face was redder than it ever had been before in my life as he spoke. I wanted to push him off and run as he spoke, but couldn't.

"Oh but Tor-Tor. _I_ like this game." he said in such a voice that made me think of Francis' string of one night stands and instantly I felt like I was in danger.

"W-W-Well I don't!" I squeaked and tried to pull away. _'Note to self: Feliks is stronger than originally thought...'_

Pink lips widened in a smirk as his tongue darted out to wet them before he continued to speak "We should continue to _play_ though, don't you think?"

With that my insides twisted and my body was put into confusion and frenzy as I started to squirm. This was now like a bad porn (n-not that I watch them! Really! I don't!) where the unsuspecting kid gets raped in a janitor's closet though...usually it'd be a completely different thing- I'm stopping there...

He gave a giggle "What happens if I do this?" his voice was back to normal but didn't lack in the mistcheif department and he released my chin. A hand snaked around me and before I could turn my head to see there was a quick poke to the small of my back and I jumped. No really, I jumped.

My head collided with the shelving above once again but this time harder. Feliks tumbled off my legs and onto the floor where whatever had decided to topple from the board fell on top of him. I didn't see what any of it was because my eyes were closed as I held my throbbing head though I did hear the sounds of falling things and a noisy blond Pole.

"OOOOOOOOW! That like hurt!" Feliks whined and I sighed. "You're fine..." I muttered.

Shaking his head he pushed himself into a sitting position. He felt a part of his legs that were covered by the skirt and winced as his fingers ran over a spot on the top of his legs "Something like cut my leg I think..." he commented "Uhm...can you see a cut?"

I took a deep breath as I slowly opened my eyes "What?"

"Will you like look for a cut?" questioning again he already had his hands gripped around the hem.

Before I could answer he had already lifted up the skirt to where I had a full view of his lower half "A-Alright..." I muttered and shifted to where I could get a better look- for the cut! -because the dangling light above decided to start swinging.

Sitting between his knees I did my best to ignore most of the commands from my brain that were being sent as I was looking for the cut on his leg. At the moment I was glad that the door was broken and that there were no cameras.

With a click, pop, and a splitting screech that door flew open and both of us shielded out eyes as bright light flooded around us. One hand was on the floor to help balance while the other was over my eyes though through it I heard to familiar sounds of laughter and a camera.

As our ability to see returned even Feliks turned red at the sight of Elizabeta, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Roderich, and Tino. All of them with different expressions regarding our uhm...situation. The Hungarian teen was busy snapping pictures and I grabbed what was nearest and threw it at her. It happened to be a sponge.

"I-It's not wh-wh-what it seems!" I squeaked out and a few "Riiiight."s were muttered and the two of us quickly scrambled from the closet. As I scrambled to my feet I almost ran back into the closet to hide.

"No shame." the Austrian teen mumbled as he looked away.

"I-I-IT WASN'T!" I snapped in defense though it didn't exactly help that my face was red.

Francis then draped an arm around my shoulders and smirked "Closet is a very good place but at school? My my my, you are some brave soul _mon ami_." he spoke and I pushed him away with a "Nonono!"

I made an x with my arms as I shook my head "Me and Feliks did not have sex! Especially not in a closet! I am still a virgin!" I yelled and everything seemed to stop as I hadn't noticed that the hallway was filled with people. All eyes were on me now. My gut started to twist and turn as I felt a stomach ache starting. Greeeaat...

As people started walking again I heard mumbles and all had my name on their lips. I turned around and faced the closet before walking in and shutting the door, yelling random stuff and looking for something to throw.

-xxxx-

I sat down in the plush library couch across from Celestyn. It's Friday and tomorrow is make it or break it. Not the show, that show is horrible. But tomorrow is my date and the two of us have been meeting everyday this week so it'd go right.

She tapped the notebook in her hands with the pencil "So here's what we have..." she said in her usual meek voice "First is going to that butterfly house in the town over then its the movie theater and there was that one restraint that we couldn't remember the name of." she said and looked up.

"A-Actually I think we might j-just go to the cafe where I w-work...I'm short on money lately..." I admitted. Yes we have been planning the cheesiest date humanly possible but its one thing that Feliks secretly likes, it turns out. Celestyn told me that he preferred romantic dates to quick not thought out ones.

"Are you sure?" she questioned and raised an eyebrow and I nodded with an "Uh-huh."

She crossed off and started to write more "Ok so then you're going to the cafe and after that the park right?" she asked and I nodded.

"That's it. I hope this goes right..." I said and took a deep breath "I'm surprised he agreed at all...I mean...I've been kind of a douche to him sometimes..." as soon as I finished the sentence a book hit me in the back of the head*. I turned as I held my head to see the librarian.

She held a finger to her lips and snapped "No foul language in my library! There are kids here!"

I sighed "Y-Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." I replied before turning to Celestyn again. The small blonde was giggling "It wasn't that funny..." I whispered.

"The librarian has good aim." she said between giggles.

Reaching out I grabbed the notebook and she tried to snatch it back "H-H-Hey! Give i-it back!" she stuttered out but I already had the notebook. "I'm just looking over the plans..."

With a shift she muttered a quiet "O-Ok..."

"So the butterflies then movie...cafe and park..." I mumbled aloud as I read it though a gust from the rotating fan flipped the page and I stared as my face heated "Wh-What...What...What is this...?" I questioned as I stared.

Her face was a darker red then mine as he stared to shake with a nervous laugh "W-W-W-W-Well uhhhmm...I-It's uh...a p-picture...th-that I dreeeew..." she squeaked out as she squirmed.

There was a thick silence before I spoke again "...D-Did E-E-Elizabeta...Did sh-she give y-you...the idea...?" I questioned.

With a violently nod she started to squirm more "Sh-She's b-b-been te-teaching m-me to-to draw and all a-a-and she u-used y-y-you two a-as a-a-a-a-a-a s-subject!" she confessed and grabbed one of the pillows trying to hide.

Slowly I closed the notebook and the drawing and shook my head "P-Please d-...don't draw p-porn of me and F-Feliks again..." I mumbled as I handed back the notebook.

She clutched it tightly while saying "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOOSORRY!" over and over.

"J-Just don't d-do it again..._PLEASE_ d-d-don't..." I mumbled as I stood up "N-Now..." I cleared my throat " I t-told Feliks I'd get you home soon." Celestyn stood up and we left the library as the librarian glared at us the whole time.

As I drove down the road to Feliks' house in the rental car the small blonde next to me spoke up "W-Will...Will you and big brother be together if the date works?"

"Uh probably..." I answered not fully sure how to answer.

"I-I mean forever?" she spoke and looked at me with worried green eyes.

What am I supposed to say? I settled on this "I honestly don't know..."

"Oh..." she mumbled and looked down to her feet as she swung them a bit "If you guys break up...can I not see you anymore?"

Pulling over to the side and putting the car in park in front of the house I smiled at her "We can still be friends if that does happen." I answered before leaning over and hugging her "Don't worry about that." I added as I let go and we got out of the car.

We walked up the pathway though my phone started to ring "You go up, I've got to take this. It's from Ed." I told her and she nodded and continued walking.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" I answered as I turned to stare at the car.

"_Where are you?_" he asked quickly and I felt something was wrong right away by his tone.

"Uh I was with Celestyn and just dropped her off at Feliks'. I'm standing in the walkway right now actually." I spoke slowly hoping greatly I was getting the wrong feeling from it all.

Two arms wrapped around my shoulders and "Tor-Tor~" was practically sung "Who you like talking too?" he asked.

Turning my head I greeted him and told him it was Ed before going back to the call "So Ed what's wrong?"

"_It's Ravis._" he told me and I sighed.

"What is it now?" I questioned.

"_Toris...he's in the hospital...he got hit by a car on the way home..._" as he spoke I felt the phone slip from my hand and collide with the concrete as the color left my face.

"What is it?" I was asked but I couldn't answer or even force out a noise as my legs gave way and I fell to my knees and I felt tears fall.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**EDIT: So it turned out my computer changed Feliks' name to Felix so I went back and fixed it.**_

_***I'm only guessing this works on an iPhone. I don't own one or an iPod touch so the only way was to somehow be able to play with my friend who owns an ipod touch.**_

_***Matthias is Denmark**_

_***XD It's from a movie with Jim Carey in it ut I can't remember the name. If you can please tell me! Wanna watch it again...**_

_**Ok so I got block halfway through so I'm extremely sorry! DX I'm so lazy sometimes. But here it is finally! So uh uh uh...I hope you liked it! I've been going insane trying to work on this!**_

_**I STILL NEED DATE IDEAS! SERIOUSLY NOT KIDDING! HELP ME THERE!**_

_**That's all I have to say...I'll be working as much as I can on the next chapter!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**This one isn't that late though I'm kinda not getting much of a review count anymore...am I doing something wrong? I've never gotten this far in a story before so I don't know. So please review guys, they really keep me going actually. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

He was just on the ground in front of me crying and I didn't know why. One second he was fine and the next he was on his knees. I didn't know what to do besides pick up the abandoned phone and ask "What happened?"

"_Just get Toris over to the hospital. I'll explain there._" and then the call was ended in a snap as I stood listening to the dial tone.

I turned to Celestyn "Sis, get in my car. We've gotta like take Toris to the hospital." as I spoke I really didn't know to the fullest what I was doing but before anything registered I was carrying Toris and rushing to Jenny.

Letting him lie down in the back I turned the car on and pulled from the curb and sped off. There are some things I haven't experienced until a few moments ago. Ed sounding worried and Toris full out crying and shivering.

My blonde sister stared to whisper to me as I drove "Wh-What happened?" she questioned as she watched the brunette in the back.

"I don't know..." I answered as I did all I could not to hit anyone as I drove faster than anyone should on this road.

-xxxx-

"There you are!" the Estonian teen ran up to us as soon as the automatic doors slid open with a ding ding.

"Wh-Wh-Where?" Toris asked through tears as he gripped at the other's sleeves "Wh-Where is he!"

Ed sighed "We can't see him yet...they're still patching him up." he answered as calm as he could but I could tell he was holding it in when I heard his voice suddenly shake.

Toris stumbled over to one of the softer chairs and put his paled face in his hands after propping up his elbows on his knees and he just continued to cry as he muttered "Oh my god...why..why...why..." every now and again.

I told Celestyn to stay with Toris as I pulled away the middle of the three cousins "What...What happened?" I asked "I want to help out."

With that he started from the beginning "Ravis was just walking home with Peter as normal when there's not bad weather and I guess it was on the corner of J Street where a car cut the corner. Peter was saying how Ravis had actually pushed him out of the way when he had stepped off." he said "Other than that I don't know. I wasn't there."

Sighing I nodded "Ok...thanks..." I mumbled before we walked over to Toris and Celestyn as she did her best to calm him down. Unfortunately it didn't work as he just sat there completely still now.

Sitting down in the chair next to him I put a hand on his back before slowly bringing my arms around and hugging him and to my surprise, he tightly hugged back and cried. He was speaking into my shoulder but between the cloth and the tears I couldn't make out any of it at all. I just let him cry though. "Tor...it'll be alright..." I mumbled into his but I wasn't sure in the least bit.

Our small group waited there until nightfall when Mailene, one of the other nurses, found us "I'm sorry but I don't think you four will be able to see him anytime soon..." she spoke in a tone I've used before for some patients. My face paled as I gulped and reached over and gripped Toris' hand tightly.

"Wh-What happened?" Ed questioned from where he stood.

Mailene looked to the floor for a few moments "Ravis...Ravis is...he is in a coma..." she spoke so quietly I wasn't sure if Toris had heard "Why was he out in the middle of downtown anyways?" she questioned though that confused me.

"I was told he was on J Street..." Ed spoke up before I could though she shook her head.

"No. The medics got him from Tayl Avenue a block away from the bank in front of the tattoo place..." she got quieter with each word as we all noticed the brunette I was holding hands with start to shake.

I couldn't see his face behind his brown hair though I knew he was spacing. Giving his hand a quick squeeze he snapped back and slowly looked up to Mailene. She continued slowly soon "He was hit harder than most people and it was by quite a large truck. We are not sure what may happen next. He may wake tomorrow, in a week or more, month or months, or..." and she didn't finish.

His body tensed as he started to shake once more. I heard small mutters from him "I can't believe it...why...and now?..." I started to continue to rub his back more.

The silence started to take over all of us and Mailene walked off with an "I'm sorry...I wish the best..." before turning down the hall and leaving us alone.

"Damnit..." Ed mumbled as he looked out the window "I'm going home." he added and without another word he left just like that. It was just the three of us know and I wasn't sure of what to say.

There was no more movement besides our breathing as the three of us just sat there. Before I fully understood what had happened I suddenly had arms tightly around me once more and tears were being let into my shirt. I pulled him close as he just let it all out. Idea! Yes I have an idea "Hey...why don't you like...stay with us while Ravis is here..." I suggested.

He shifted to sitting right up again and looked at me with watery blue eyes "N-No its...it's alright. I'll be ok..." he mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves.

Celestyn stood up from the floor and she took one of his hands "Please...just while he recovers..." she asked "W-We don't want you hurt anymore..."

With that he was silent as he slumped and stared at the ground. I watched his lips move but there was no sound as he tried to form words and sounds. Nothing but his eyes moved as they slid across the room and ended at us. The blue is so dull that it seems wrong on him. "Tor-"

"A-Alright..." he mumbled.

"Wh-What?" it took a few seconds to get it "Oh! Well...uuhm...when can leave like whenever and you can use anything of mine for clothes..." I said and with a nod he shakily stood and went for the door. Not a word spoken after, that until we had gone inside after picking up a bag from his house. Yet all he said was "Where do I sleep...?"

"My room. I'll like take the couch. You would get the guest room though Celestyn's made that like home." I told him.

After looking at my bedroom door for a few moments he looked back at me "A-Are you sure?" he questioned.

I answered with a nod "Totally." then I looked to Celestyn "Can you go help him unpack and get like homey?"

She nodded and pushed him up the stairs despite his protesting and struggling.

With the scene done I turned to the couch trying to remember how it was possible to turn into a fold out. As I reached under and pulled on the under it flung out for just a moment with just enough force to fling me back a bit. "Oh totally war now couch..." I grumbled and stomped back over.

-xxxx-

With a start I shot up and looked around as I clutched at my heat. My skin was covered in a cold sweat as my heart raced and my breathing was now panting. As my eyes scanned I was starting to worry as the outlines of the furniture was unfamiliar though as my eyes soon focused I noticed that I did know where I was.

"Feliks' room...oh right..." I mumbled to myself as I looked around before falling back onto the soft bed and curling up "I-It wasn't a dream..."

Something inside started to twist and knot as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Whipping them away I stared at the door with shaky breathing as every little bit of earlier started to return in bits and pieces. I kept trying to keep the tears at bay but nothing was working as they were soon streaking down my cheeks and I wasn't sure for a bit but the gurgling squeak I heard came from my throat as I curled up tighter. The salty tears dripped into my mouth and throat and burned as they slid down causing me to cough violently.

I groaned as my gut started to turn and twist. Quickly I stood up and ran for the bathroom, luckily I was able to flip up the lid just in time to watch my lunch shift from the bottom of my stomach and to the toilet. The taste was worse than ever as my eyes closed as it swirled in the water. The stench rose into my nostrils and I sneezed and coughed.

With a groan I gripped the lid and slowly closed it and rested my arms with a sigh. _'Just what I need...'_ I mumbled suppressing another yawn.

My guts continued to twist and in response my arms quickly wrapped around my waist. "Damnit..." I muttered though I fell back with a jolt and my head hit with a loud thud against the polished tile. I didn't move though, I just laid there and groaned.

"Mhm...Toris...are you alright...?" I was able to turn my head just enough to see Feliks leaning against the doorframe in his slightly too large pale yellow pajamas and rubbing his eyes with one of his sleeves. His other hand was gripping the frame to keep him standing.

At first I didn't do anything though shook my head after a few moments and whispered a "...Not really...not at the moment..." and gripped my gut as the acids and digested food churned inside of me "Augh..."

He shuffled over on the rug and kneeled down to feel my forehead with the back of his hand "Well...as far as I can like tell you don't have a fever..." he said and yawned "Can you get down the stairs?"

Propping up on my elbows I tried to sit up but let go a loud moan and dropped back down "I-I...can't even s-sit..."

The blond moved to his feet to where he was squatting and I soon felt arms snake around me "Now like...don't squirm...I kinda don't like wanna fall..." he said and I was soon lifted from the ground like a bride would be. "Wh-What the-" I was cut off when I had to move my head and legs the best I could so not to hit the walls or door.

_'W-Wow...he's stronger than he seems...'_ I thought as he seemed to carry me without a problem down the stairs. We were soon in the kitchen after passing the blanket pile which I'm guessing where Feliks was just about eight minutes ago.

Sitting me on one of the chairs around the table he let me slouch over and I put my head down on my arms and stared "Wh-What are you doing...?"

He was searching through the overhead cupboards and answered "Thermometer duh..." reaching up he pulled down a box and moved to the chair next to me and sat. The lid was opened and he took out...well I don't know how to describe it but they're at doctor offices "Now...I'm gonna stick the tip of the thermometer in your ear. Don't like move or you'll mess up the reading..." he yawned again and put the end into my ear and clicked the button. After a few moments it beeped and the device was removed.

"Temperature is fine..." he told me as he put it back in the box.

"It's just..." I paused "...stress." turning my head to where my face was now into the fabric of my sleeves and closed my eyes "I-I'll be better by...by later..." I spoke through the cloth.

"What?" Feliks sounded more awake now as he spoke "Tor...we're not like going on the date tonight..."

Lifting up my head a few inches I looked at him "I'll be fine..." I told him.

The blond just shook his bed head hair "No...not today. You're throwing up and Ravis is like in the hospital." he actually sounded pretty stern as he spoke "Today's like...not the day for a date..."

I opened my mouth to argue with him but quickly shut it in a mad dash for the garbage as the last little bits of food from yesterday exited my body. From my spot I slowly nodded "I-If you're s-sure..." I muttered.

"Positive." he said "I'll make some breakfast. How about soup?" he asked and after I nodded I felt my body give and I passed out on the floor.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**So that's it for this chapter.**_

_**Everyone, I need ideas for a date. I'm dead serious. Also if I don't get more reviews I might have to start a count to where I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews for a chapter. Sorry for sounding kinda like a bitch but I've been running on little energy and lots of stress and reviews make me happy and make it so I know I'm doing right. Please tell me something I'm doing right and I'll try to more of that type of stuff if I can. No pointing out grammar and/or spelling though. I already have someone who does that and gives me shit for it. (That's right sis that was directed at you )**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Yeah I know its been forever I just haven't had much motivation to write lately plus even though its summer I'm still freaking busy. I'm trying to write I just don't feel like people are liking this story anymore...I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I stared at the passed out teen for a moment for it to register before I rushed over to him. Kneeling down I moved his hair to see that skin had already paled a bit and I sighed "Oh Tor-Tor..." I mumbled before moving to my feet and picking him up again. Moving him to the couch I sighed as he looked even worse after the short distance.

He gave a few twitches and I gave his hand a pat before fetching the trash can so I wouldn't have to clean up any puke from my carpets. Walking to the window I just stared out and watched the ran fall heavily and let my mind run. _'All this is really sucking...especially for Toris...' _for a few moments I stared back at him _'He could lose Ravis...'_ and the thought just made me sad myself even if I didn't know the kid more than just a horny little bastard.

As I heard a door slowly shut I was pulled from my thoughts and looked to se my little sister yawn and walk down the stairs asking me "What's going on here? I heard a noise..." she questioned as she held her stuffed bunny in one arm and held onto the railing with the other.

"Oh...Toris is just having some problems..." I answered "You like ok?"

She nodded as she looked at him "Still not taking Ravis' news in...?" she whispered and I sadly nodded "Uh huh..." I paused for a moment "Lets just go to another room so we don't like wake him up..." I added and she agreed and we walked back upstairs and to the guest room she was occupying.

"I don't fully get it..." she told me as she sat on her bed, clutching her bunny tightly.

With a sigh I started to explain "Well Ravis is in like, one of the worst spots you can be in an hospital. No one can tell what's gonna happen. Either he like makes it and goes into pretty much teaching him from square one again or he..." I took a deep breath "...or he doesn't...that's the more common than people surviving..." I told her and sat next to her as she stared at me.

Putting her bunny on the other side of her first she gave me a hug with shaky arms "Big brother...would you be able to make the boy better?" she asked in a hushed voice "You can make anything and anyone better...could you help him?"

I just didn't answer because there's just no real way to answer that. I'm not about to lie to her "I'll...I'll do the best I can...ok?" she squeezed me tight and I squeezed back "Sis...please do your best not to get sent into a coma..." the words just kinda came from my brain to my mouth with me not even finishing the thought before I spoke.

Nodding again she looked up at me "I promise as long as you promise too." and I nodded. I got a small smile as I continued to explain everything she wanted to know of. Time passed and before I knew it almost an hour had gone by which is a good time to go check on him.

-xxxx-

With a terrible throbbing in my head and an ache through my whole body...I felt like shit as I woke up. As I shifted to my knees my stomach disagreed completely as it caused me to lurch forward and fall back down onto my face. I let a loud groan escape my lips as I attempted to turn over. Shifting my weight the best I could I willed myself to turn.

And then fall onto the floor.

"Auuuh..."I groaned as my arms wrapped around my gut "Whyyy..." I muttered while just staring under the sofa and at the wall across from me.

Soon I heard a door and steps from upstairs but I had closed my eyes and didn't open them or try to turn again. It feels better to just stay still with my eyes shut. Kind of makes me want to sleep[ again.

"Toris...?" was spoken from almost directly above me "Why are you like...on the floor?" he questioned.

Not moving still I replied with "I fell..." quietly and just let myself feel my pulse come from my head for a moment or two before continuing "Can't really...move..." and I felt my guts turn again.

"Wants some help?" he asked. Normally I'd say 'No I'm alright.' but all I did this time was a nod in response. I felt myself being picked up and placed on the couch soon and after I finally opened my eyes again. He sat on the edge of the cushions and gave a smile "Not like trying to be mean but you look like crap..." he told me as he placed a hand on my arm.

"Feel like it..." I mumbled with a yawn. There was a hand put to my cheeks and forehead before a pair of lips met my forehead. I didn't have enough energy to tell him not to do that and just let him go with it. "Feliks...c-can I just sleep...?"

I could feel him just watch me as I didn't move "Yeah...if you need anything just yell for me ok?"

"O-Ok..." I muttered as I drifted to sleep again.

_Looking around I watched as people passed by._

_I'm just sitting in the park and I was waiting for something. I don't know what or who I was waiting for or why. I was just there. "Uh excuse me..." I'd occasionally call out trying to get someone, anyone's attention._

_"Hello?" I tried a few times but no one would even spare a glance to me as I stayed there. With a sigh I leaned back and focused on the sandbox that seemed to be oddly empty. Usually it was the most busy spot in the park but today it was empty._

_People were talking and chattering as they were about. I watched as I got a few looks but they all looked sadden about something. One tried to say something to me but I couldn't understand at all. I could see her lips move and her face full of expressions yet no sound came from her. From the people around, though not her. She turned around for a moment as someone spoke to her and as she turned around she dropped something in my lap and left._

_I looked down to see paper wrapped flowers. Slowly the paper started to turn from white to red and the white slowly started to reappear down the middle and the flowers started to change themselves. Whatever they were before they changed into margrets*. A dozen margrets wrapped in dark red with a white stripe paper*._

_The noise was gone._

_It was just suddenly completely quiet. So I looked up again and every last person had vanished into nothing. The blue sky had darkened to night and the stars shined and twinkled above and one by one did the lamp posts light up ._

_My eyes gazed over the park again though I stared at sandbox and at the kid that was building a sand castle. The kid was familiar though. I watched him for what felt if hours. The boy just kept building and wreaking his castle. Though when he pulled out a small flag and stood it up from the top I knew he was done with it._

_He stood up and looked over at me though I couldn't tell his face. Actually I couldn't see a face on him, no features, nothing. The boy had ashy blond hair and was dressed in black formal attire as he walked over to me. "Who are you?" I questioned as he walked over but he didn't answer of course. He had no mouth._

_I looked back to the flowers for a moment and as I looked up I jumped for he was right there in front of me. I knew who it was now. The boy's face had appeared as he was looking at the flowers too._

_"Toris..." he spoke with a sad tone that I never heard from him "Will he come back...?" the boy sat next to me on the bench._

_I didn't answer right away as I went back to staring at the margrets. "Toris..." "I don't know..."_

_"I miss him..."_

_"I know you do..." I answered and the boy leaned over and started to cry. That was the only sound and only movement until I moved my hand and started to rub his back. "It was my fault...It was my fault..." he continued to mumble as he let the tears fall._

_Time continued to pass as he cried. When the tears slowed he stood up and faced me again "Want me to take those?" pointing to the flowers he spoke._

_Gripping the flowers I lifted them up and he took them carefully "Thank you Toris..." he said with a nod as he walked off down the path._

_"Take..." I paused "Take care Peter..."_

Slowly I sat back up again and looked out the window. The dream replayed over in my head as I just sat there. A breath slipped from my lips as I kept seeing Peter walk off with the bouquet. The pain seemed to be less than before as I just seemed a bit hazy.

"I'm going back..." I muttered as my legs moved over the couch edge and I pushed myself up. I wobbled a bit as I fully stood up and started to walk to and out the door.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Margret is a type of flower.**_

_***Can anyone get this little bit?**_

_**Yeah so here's another chapter finally and I'm really sorry its extra short but I'm suffering from extreme writers block. Again I don't feel like anyone likes this story anymore...if you do please review. If I get reviews they actually make me happier to write and give me move ideas.**_

_**So uh...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Yeah two chapters in one day. Typed this one up on my drive down here to California/the trip to San Francisco. I now have a pink pearl~ ^-^ it pretteh~ -ahem- well here's the next chapter I made it longer than the last one because I was not on full writers block and it did not take moths to type. I'll try to update more this summer the best I can. I decided that I had been lacking in the humor department so this chapter makes me laugh. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I gave one small look at the stairs before I headed out the door. I was shaky on my legs, I hadn't walked for a while now, as I walked. Stumbling a bit I was soon to the sidewalk. With a sigh I pulled out my phone and dialed for a cab to come pick me up quickly. Carefully I sat down on the concrete as I waited.

As the man pulled up I stood up and stretched a little before opening the closer back door and sitting in the cigarette and grease smelling car and it pulled off. The seats were stained so much that at places it was hard to tell what the color was. My window wouldn't roll down so I couldn't get any fresh air either. Ten minutes felt longer than it should in the cab ride of staring at the back of the cabbie's oily head. I paid and hopped out as he got to the hospital.

The doors signaled that I was there as I ran inside and the receptionist at the desk looked up over her glasses to watch me. "Can I see Ravis please?" I asked as I got to her desk.

"Let me see..." she said and took her time to look up his room and records. She looked back over to me "And you are?"

"His cousin, Toris." as I spoke she continued to look up records and rooms.

Turning to me she gave a blank look "No."

I didn't leave or move though "Why not?"

"Because he's in an operation." at that my face paled. _'Wh-Why wasn't I informed?'_ "So you can't go. You can wait here until its over." she told me and I just walked to the waiting room chairs.

_'Damnit...'_ I have to think of something though. I stared at the carpet and pulled out my phone. I flipped it open, I flipped it shut. Open and shut. I just continued to do so until my thumb hit the contacts button and a name popped onto the screen to give me an idea.

_**'Hey Al, do you think you could do me a favor? I'll owe you big time.'**_ I texted with a small grin at my plan.

A few minutes later the phone on the reception desk rang and because she was too lazy to pick it up she put it on speaker "Hello, you've reached Catoyla Memorial Hospital." she said but didn't part from her game of solitaire. That was when I stood up and started to walk but making it look like I was pacing.

_"Ah dis is de hospetal?"_ I heard and did my best not to start laughing at the bad fake accent.

"Yes sir."

_"Oi! I am a womans!"_

She looked to the phone "I'm sorry ma'am. But uh what are you needing?" by now it was getting hard not to laugh.

_"Si si. I is in de parkeing loot. I needing halp. Canot get froom car."_

The lady sighed "I will send someone you-"

_"No no! You! I want you to halp!"_

"Excuse me?"

After a bit more talking the lady finally got up from her desk and left to go help the women that was still in the parking lot. _**'Thanks Al.'**_ I texted quickly before making a dash around her desk and to her computer. I started the search for his room and about the moment I found it I heard screaming and laughing from outside. A tall women with what looked like a long brown wig falling off of blond hair run in. She had blue eyes and glasses. Her dress looked like it was stuffed with two small basketballs.

"Sorry! You just have a nice ass!" the 'women' looked at me "Run dude!"

"Thanks again Al!" I said and ran down the hall as the lady ran through the automatic doors.

"Stop right there! Both of you! I will not be had!" she snapped. "How about done?" I heard Alfred ask and then the sound of him running messily in the heels he was wearing.

I continued my way down the hall laughing and feeling better than I did not too long ago. Probably the sight of Alfred badly dressed as a girl. Whatever it was it made me feel better and that was good. My eyes scanned the door numbers as I looked for Ravis' room.

Though I found the room he was in by seeing Peter sitting on the bench in front of it. I slowed to a walk as I got closer to the room "Hi Peter." I said as I stopped.

He looked up with big eyes "Hi..." he responded "Ravis is in an operation..."

"I know." I said as I sat down next to him "That's why I'm waiting here too."

He just nodded and stared at the polished floor "Will he be ok?" he asked me but didn't look.

With a sigh I answered "I don't know."

"Ah..." he mumbled and all was silent.

We sat there waiting for the operation to finish for what felt like forever. Peter even fell asleep and used me a pillow as waited. I felt like drifting off myself. Just as I closed my eyes the door opened up and out walked a doctor. He looked down to us and I met his gaze but couldn't tell what had happened.

"Are you Toris and Peter?" he questioned and I nodded and nudged Peter awake. The boy looked around with sleepy eyes as he took a few minutes to wake up.

"We did our best to fix him up. Any and all broken bones were fixed and the problems to his insides we fixed if we were able to." he told us "He still hasn't awoken though. We still don't know if or when he will."

I let the information sink in and I nodded "Alright...may we go in and see him?" I asked quietly and he nodded. I stood up and helped Peter stand also. We slowly entered the room and after shutting the door both of us just stared at the wires and tubes that he was hooked up to.

Spotting a stool I picked it up and brought it next to the bed before sitting down and letting my gaze follow Peter. His hands found Ravis' though his fingers were just tracing the bandages that were wrapped around. "Ravis..." he mumbled.

"I've heard they can hear you still." I told him. Green eyes looked up at mine for a moment before going back to watching Ravis' red cut up face.

"H...Hey R-Ravis..." he said quietly "I-Its Peter!" that was squeaked out and I watched face get a bit red "Well Toris told me that you could still hear me...uh...please come back. We all really miss you*...especially me...oh and the play posted the cast." the boy got a small smile "We both got lead roles. And stupid Penny didn't even get a part, serves her right huh?" Peter continued to talk as though he was being talked being talked back to in a normal conversation.

Drifting from the conversation I looked over my cousin to see the shape he was in. Most of him was covered by the sheets or bandages though I had a feeling I wouldn't want to see anyways. He had a breathing mask over his mouth for the breathing machine he was hooked up to. Wires connected to other machines were going under the hospital clothes he had been changed into. I sighed as I saw the bandages wrapped around his head covering parts of his face or keeping gauze or other bandages in place. What I could see of his face was red or pink mostly and there were cuts that were trying to heal themselves.

_'I really do hope that he wakes up...'_ I though as one of my placed itself on his arm.

"-right Toris?" snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked over "Huh?" "That you'll bring me back tomorrow?" Peter said.

"Uh yeah sure..." I answered even though the boy already had seemed to made up his mind about it.

With that Peter continued to talk to him until the doctor walked in to tell us that we had to leave. "I have to go now..." the little twelve year old said "We'll be back tomorrow..."

"We will." I said to both of them I guess "Bye Ravis." I said and we both were lead out by the doctor.

It was silent as we walked to the waiting room though Peter spoke up "Can you walk me home?"

I looked down to him "Hm?"

"Mommy and Daddy don't know that I'm here..." he mumbled and I almost gave way a chuckle at him calling Berwald and Tino mom and dad.

"I'll take you home." I answered "If it makes you feel better about sneaking out this time Feliks has no clue I'm here either." I told him and he grinned but I soon paused "Oh no..." _'Feliks...I hope he can figure it out...'_ I thought as I started walking. I really have been out of it lately, I almost always tell someone where I'm going if there's some kind of trouble or something.

"Thank you!" Peter said showing that he actually did have manners but just didn't care to used them.

"You're welcome..." I mumbled as I walked out of the hospital but I was soon stopped by a familiar voice yelling "YOU!" turning my face paled when I saw the receptionist pointing at me and Alfred behind her with his hands chained to the bicycle rack.

Stepping back I was really hoping she didn't have long nails "What the _FUCK_ we you thinking?" she screamed "First you have this- this- this _DUMBASS_ call the hospital- with thee worst accent I've ever heard-"

"It was just so awesome you couldn't even begin to get the greatness of it!"

"Shut it you!" she snapped "And after you have that you run off into the hospital even though I told you not to!" I swear, there actually is steam coming from her ears like a cartoon "Now, what is your defense to that?"

I didn't have one to be honest. Probably should've thought that out more than I did but its too late for all of that now. "Uh uhm...w-well I uh..." I never was good with coming up with excuses or anything right there on the spot.

Luckily enough I saw Peter give a wave from where he was by Alfred- when did he go over there?- who then stood up free from the bike rack. The older blond pointed to his car and mouthed out 'get ready to run'. On the inside I was freaking out at trying to figure out what he was about to go and do.

Taking a few steps forward he was right behind the angry lady. With a smirk he gave his wig hair a flick and tapped the lady on the shoulder. "_WHAT?_" she hissed.

"It was real sweetheart." he said and I can barely believe it but kissed her and in her stunned state he picked up Peter and we ran like hell was at out heels.

"_YOU FUCKING BRAT! I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU!_" she screamed and I ran faster.

Peter laughed from where he was looking over Alfred's shoulder "Suck it lady! Desu yo!" he hollered back she started screaming louder and we could hear her start running after us.

"Unlock your car unlock your car!" I yelled at him though he was already at it as I was speaking "Oh shit oh shit oh shit." I mumbled as I looked back at the angry receptionist.

"Jump in!" Alfred said laughing as we got close. He tried to slide over the hood- and failed- and got into the driver seat as I got shotgun and he put Peter in the back. The car quickly started up and his foot was to the floor and the car peeled out in response as it took off.

Both me and Peter watched out the back window as she chased us down the road a bit before she tripped and just yelled from where she was. Alfred started laughing harder as we sped away.

"That was great!" he said as he grinned and looked out his mirror.

"I don't even want to know what you did to get yourself chained to a bicycle rack..." I told him as he took off his wig.

"Its because I found out she was cougar." he said smirking and I put my head in my hands. "I said that I didn't want to know..."

"She ended up getting her shirt stu-"

"Al."

"What?"

"You're twelve year old cousin is in the car..."

"Oh yeah..."

"But I wanna know!"

"No Peter...you both are so messed up in your heads." I said with a sigh as I leaned back.

"Weirdly amazing!" Peter said as he leaned up between the seats. "I told you, its awesome, not amazing." Alfred corrected and they both started laughing.

Looking over to Alfred I interrupted them "One, Peter put on a seat belt. Two, can you go drop him off?" I ask and he nodded as he speeded it again. Behind us we soon heard something.

Sirens.

"Shit..." all three of us mumbled.

"Peter!"

"Sorry...I mean crap."

"Peter!"

"Fine dang."

"Better." I said but was still freaking out about the sirens.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***I really don't think Ed could give a damn...**_

_**XD This is what happens when I'm fueled by listening to The Midnight Beast. And I'm really hoping that I'm not the only one finding Alfred's little stunt extremely hilarious. And yes I had to put the ending part like that. I'd greatly appreciate reviews and they help me write faster. Even if just a "Ize haz readeddid dish fingy." or something like that and nothing else. So you know the deal.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clickly!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Not as long of a wait though I'm still sorry, I got very lazy and didn't feel like typing. ^-^U Well here's the newest chapter. I no own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Pull over to the side of the road!" the cop called over the speaker on his car with an accent that was strangely familiar.

Peter turned around and kneeled on the seat and started to wave as Alfred looked into the mirror above our heads and his face immensely paled. My head fell to my hands because that just meant that this was really bad. "I said pull over!" the cop called again.

With a sigh Alfred slowly pulled to the side of the road and hit his head on the steering wheel mumbling "Please don't be _him_." he mumbled as the cop pulled behind. I watched Alfred almost practically faint in his seat as I watched the red haired cop (with oddly large eyebrows) walk up and my driving friend rolled down the window.

"Do you know why-" he stared at Alfred, looked at me, then he looked back to Peter "Alfred...Peter..." he muttered.

"Hey Scotty..." Alfred said though didn't look at him. Peter looked over the seats again with a grin "Big bro!"

_'Big...bro?'_ my eyes went wide _'Oh no...that means he's related to Arthur...'_

With a clear of his throat Al turned to me "Uh Toris this is my cousin Scotty-" "It's Scott* lad." "-he's also Peter's oldest brother..." he said and his face seemed to pale more.

"Nice to meet you lad though Specs*, you drunk 'cause you were speeding pretty much down the whole road...are you in strange*?" Scott said as he looked at Alfred's outfit.

"It was to help out Toris..." he said still not making eye contact.

There was a click as Scott laughed as he took a picture on his phone "Not only will you get your sorry arse chewed out for having me catch you speeding, and none of you are wearing seat belts, this is getting spread around." he said smirking.

"Aw hell no!" Alfred shouted as he looked up, Peter just started chanting "Do it do it!"

"You ain't getting out of this one." he said "Now I'm going to write you up and then I'll call the others and Mr and Mrs Jones for this."

Alfred's eye went wide "What the hell!" he yelled "No! Damn it Scotty!"

"Al's in trouble~ Al's in trouble~!" Peter chanted from the back though Scott looked to the back at him. "Oi, I am telling Berwald and Tino." he added and the twelve year old started to freak out.

"Its supposed to be cool to have a cousin, or brother for Peter, as a cop! This is NOT COOL! I swear, you're the worst freaking twenty-six year old in the world!" Alfred yelled and flipped him off "And you can't you can't do anything about me flipping you off!*"

Scott ran a hand through his red hair "I'm still writing you up for speeding and no seat belts." he said though stopped as Al pulled out his phone and clicked a speed dial "MATTIE! SCOTTY PULLED ME OVER!" though we quickly heard a dial tone "Damnit!"

The cop sighed again as both Alfred and Peter were whining "Both of you shut it!" he snapped "You're going to give me a headache!" both stopped-note to learn how to do that-and stared at him "Now, I AM going to write you up, I WILL use this picture I took as blackmail, and I AM also going to tell parents, Arthur, Brian*, and Will*." he added as he got out his ticket pad.

"Aw come on!" Alfred yelled "Just let me go this once!"

"No Specs." Scott said as he wrote down a few things and tore off the top sheet and handed it to him "Now, I'll make sure Captain of the Fairies keeps a room clean for ya." he gave a two finger salute before walking back to his cop car.

"I'm so screwed..." Alfred mumbled "Toris, can I crash at your place?"

I snapped back into reality and paused "Auh...I don't know..." I said "Why don't you just let your parents give you hell for a while?" I mentioned.

"Yeah no." he said flatly "They'll send me to Arthur and then I'll never hear the end of his constant bitching. I moved out years ago dude, I don't want to freaking go back." he paused and pointed to Peter "The kid even left!"

I sighed "Then see if Matt will let you stay with hi-" I paused "No, don't go stay with Matthew. Just don't-"

"Great idea!" he said and I saw a bad glint in his eyes that I had seen in a few others and it was a bad sign because I had given him the idea too "Lets go see now! His parents love me! Everyone loves the hero!" and the car was soon turned back on and we were soon flying down the road again.

Both me and Peter were thrown into the dashboard/seat as he pulled into the driveway and slammed on the breaks. "They totally didn't hear that..." I mumbled as I felt my insides flip.

He didn't hear me though because he was already out of the car and at the door ringing the bell rapidly. Sighing me and Peter got out of the car and just waited beside the car as Matthew opened the door. "O-Oh Al..." he looked over and noticed us and stepped outside before shutting the door behind him.

"Mattie I have a HUGE favor to ask you!" he said and I sighed again knowing his plan. He had used it on me multiple times.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

Alfred paused, looked to the ground and then back up to the older "I uhm was wondering if for a while...I could stay here? M-My parents are going to kick me out soon and I'll have no where to stay..." The eyes. That was one of the steps only a few could resist.

"..." Matthew crossed his arms "I know you were pulled over. If I let you stay here, and yes my parents are home, what would that do for me?"

Matthew was one of the few.

Alfred gave up his act and he put a finger to his chin as he thought. I noticed a smirk on his face as he spoke to quiet to hear though it didn't do anything to the Canadian. Though when the other spoke quietly Alfred's face turned a shade of red that I didn't know was possible for him.

There was just silence as they stood there, Matthew now wearing the smirk and Alfred now looking as though he was backed into a corner. "F-Fine..."

"Then you can stay." the older said and looked over to me and Peter before waving. We waved back though I was more than a little confused.

Both of them walked over though it seemed as though they had switched personalities with Alfred's face still quite red and silent. "What did you tell him?" I asked.

"There's a kid so I couldn't say even if I would tell you." he said, rather confidently actually...don't want to know anymore...

"I...I'll drive you both home." Alfred spoke as he went to the driver seat and got in the car.

I stared at Matthew with wide freaked out eyes "Really don't want to know..." I muttered as I opened the car door "Back in the car Peter..."

"But I just got ouuuut-"

"Back in the car!"

He climbed back into the car and so did I "B-Bye Matthew..." I said as we pulled out of the driveway and took off.

"What did he-" Peter started but Alfred held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Alright..." he mumbled and plopped back into his seat with a pout.

There was a thick silence spreading through the car as we started going the other direction to Peter's home. "Mama's gonna be mad and Daddy's gonna be scary..." Peter mumbled.

Turning around I looked back to him "Its alright Peter." I told him "We're they out when you left?" I questioned.

The boy shook his head "No. I was in time out for playing pirates again. I accidentally got Daddy with a fork..."

_'What the hell...'_ I thought for a moment "Well then we'll sneak you in." I say before turning to Alfred "Do you think you could stop a block or two before Peter's so we can sneak him in?"

"Sure." Alfred said looking a little pale. Matthew has must have some strange control on him...

He pulled up along the road and me and Peter crawled out "It'll be quick." I said before shutting the door.

The two of us made our way around the house to the window we needed. Luckily it was still open. "I'll lift you." I whispered as I slipped the window open a little more.

"Ok." he whispered back. Peter moved in front of the window and I went behind him.

"I'll lift on three."

"Wait," he stopped me "One two three go on three or one two three go after three?" he asked and I sighed. "The first one." and I put my hands on his waist ready to lift him up "One...two...three." I whispered and lifted him up and he latched onto the window and pulled himself through quietly.

Looking back out her grinned and gave a thumbs up though got an 'oh no' look as he was looking past me. Turning around I saw Hanamatango who happened to be on guard at the moment. My face paled "N-Nice Hana...you remember me ri-right?" I squeaked out as I tried to move around the dog. My path was blocked by the small white dog.

"C'mere!" Peter stage whispered and lightly clapped his hands together for the dog. That didn't work.

_'I do good and THIS happens...'_ I thought though it quickly got worse as I heard "Toris? What are you doing?" instantly I knew my face was ghost white before slowly turning around to see Tino standing there.

"Heey Tino..." I said and rubbed the back of my head.

He sighed "Go inside. Peter," he turned to the boy "Meet us in the kitchen, you're in big trouble."

The boy disappeared and I was soon pushed inside as I pulled out my phone and sent _**'I'll be a little longer than I thought...sorry Alfred...'**_

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Scotland if no one got it.**_

_***Specs, Al's nickname.**_

_***Brian is my name for Ireland.**_

_***Will or William is my name for Wales.**_

_**Does anyone know if Hanamatango is a boy or girl?**_

_**Also I drew a picture for this chapter!...But...my scanner isn't working. I'll try to get it up before the next chapter and put a url (or something) at the bottom. It's a funny picture.**_

_**And I got someone who did put 'I haz readedid dis fingy' in there review and that made me laugh. Thank you for that you know who you are. I'm also happy that I got more than one review on a chapter. 57 reviews! I am ecstatic!**_

_**BTW With the spelling errors its actually because of Fanfiction. It's happened to my grammerpolice sis too. I spellcheck and look through myself multiple times before posting. And the odd sentences, I just think weird XD**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**This took longer than expected because the last chapter was harder to follow up than expected. I'm still on writers block and so I feel like this is a bit choppy. Btw I'm fixing up all my old chapters the best I can (aka fixing major stuff). Fanfiction screws with it to make me look bad. Also reminder Mei is Taiwan and Jackie is Seychelles. I no own hetalia and picture links at bottom.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I jumped when my phone rang and I stared at the unknown number flashed up over the picture I had of Celestyn for years. Hesitantly I answered the phone "H-Hello?"

_"Is this Feliks?"_

"Uh...yes...and-and this is...?" this was just weird. I hoped this wasn't a prank because I had to go get Toris from where I know he is at the hospital, even though he wasn't in very good shape.

_"Ok. This is Tino I was wondering if you could come pick up Toris? I can't take him to your house because I've learned that I can't leave Peter alone at all."_ he said and I was quickly confused.

Running a hand through my hair I questioned "I'll uhm...I'll be over in a bit...wh-where do you live?" scribbling down the address I thanked whoever and found Celestyn in the living room.

She looked up at me from the TV "Something wrong?" she asked me as she stood.

"We like uh...well..." the thought sounded odd in my head but even more saying so "We have to like go get Toris because he like got in trouble I guess...didn't get the full explanation."

Her face gained the same confused look as we headed out the door to my precious Jenny though the whole situation was more than a little confusing. What could he have done? Without Alfred he's well... _'What is he without Alfred?'_ thinking over that I couldn't think of much. Which is odd...

It was too quiet for my taste as I drove so I let the radio start to play by turning it up. I didn't pay much attention to it because I kept thinking over everything that was going on.

_~I was sinking, but now I'm sunk. I was drinking, but now I'm drunk. Your songs reminded me of swimming. But somehow I forgo~ot. I tried to remember the chorus, I can't remember the verse. 'Cause the song that sent me swimming is now the life jacket that bu~urst. Rotting like a wreak on the ocean floor. Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore. Your songs remind me of swimming. But I can't swim anymo~ore.~_

Celestyn started to hum along as the song played and I smiled but my mind was still focused on everything else as I drove. I soon had to get out the paper where I wrote down the address, but a familiar kid was hanging from the window of a car as he flipped me off so I had to do the same back first*. "Totally annoying kid..." I mumbled as I could hear my sister giggling as I unfolded the paper with one hand.

"Sis can you read these off for me? Like really don't want to crash." I asked s I held the paper to her.

She read it over as she started to read "Okay, so we're at step three...once you get to Jasper Avenue turn left..." she said and I just followed the directions "...and the house number is 6509." noticing a familiar expensive shiny red car in front also I sighed thinking worse because Alfred was involved.

We got out of the car and headed up to the door and I was starting hope that someone hadn't died in one of the stunts- yes I took a peek at the records. Knocking on the door I took a step back as a dog started to bark behind the door. Celestyn moved behind me a bit as we heard footsteps, she never did like dogs much. When the door was opened a small dog ran out and started to sniff me before trying to sniff her.

"Uh are you like...Tino?" I questioned.

"Ah hello." he said with a smile as he adjusted his white beret "Feliks?"

I nodded "And...and this is my sister Celestyn..." I trailed off when I noticed she wasn't behind me but running away as the small dog chased her. Tino gave a laugh "She doesn't like dogs?" "Not...not really..."

Tino gave a whistle and the dog stop and ran to him "Now Hanamatango, she's not a dog fan like we are so please don't chase her." he said as he petted the dog who barked like it understood before going back inside "Come in come in." he said and Celestyn held onto my arm as we went inside and followed him to the kitchen.

Looking around Tino sighed before calling out "Peter..._pääset takaisin keittiöön_. (Get back to the kitchen.)"

"_Mutta saat hullu!_ (But you'll get mad!)" was yelled back by Peter. _'So this is like one of Peter's adoptive parents...'_

"Go get him out here please Hanamatango." he told the small dog which ran off in search.

I spotted Toris sitting at the table next to Alfred who had his mouth taped shut. Both looked over to me and Toris had paled when he saw me "Tor-Tor..." I mumbled and sigh before turning to Tino "What happened?"

"Well..."

-xxxx-

I hit my head on the table as Tino started to explain the situation. Why couldn't this all have just worked out like it was supposed to? We had already been interrogated by Tino, luckily Berwald hadn't been home or Alfred would've probably pee'd...that is definitely not what we need. Feliks and Arthur were called and I don't want to listen to Arthur lecture and then get mad at me for something. I was mostly worried about what Feliks would do...I haven't ever seen him mad but I've also hadn't had something like this happen and I was already freaking out.

"Toris..." Feliks turned back to me and I felt myself go red "Y-You had me worried..." m heart dropped a bit as I saw a sadden look in his eyes which couldn't be good. Not at all.

There was silence until Celestyn jumped with a squeak as Hanamatango started to sniff her legs as she held one of Peter's power rangers in her mouth. "Sh-Shoo d-d-doggie..." she mumbled as she tried to hide on the other side of Feliks though soon ran out of the house saying "I-I'm going t-t-t-to wa-wait in the car!" and the small pup looked confused.

"Go to the car Toris..." Feliks said with a sigh "I-I'll talk with him..."

"Alright." Tino said "It was nice meeting you." "Same." Feliks said and left and I soon followed out as Arthur stormed in.

Quickly slipping into the car it was completely silent as Feliks drove home and I sat in the back staring outside at the houses and trees. When we pulled up I left the car last though Feliks stopped me before I could head to the door "Sis...just hang out inside for like bit." she nodded and went inside.

"What the hell?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know..." I mumbled "I-I just needed to see R-Ravis and one thing lead to another..." my eyes went to the ground as my gut started to hurt.

He sighed "Toris...I would've taken you to the hospital though you like went and look at all that happened..."

I was silent as I thought it all over and it really...really kind of sounded like something crazy... "It just was...Ravis is like a brother to me Feliks, I had to..."

"You had Alfred go into the hospital dressed like a girl and both of you got chased out, you were in the same car with Alfred and got pulled over, and you tried to sneak Peter back into his house..." he crossed his arms "It doesn't seem like you..."

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent though I didn't look up either and just let him keep talking. With a sigh he said "I feel like a babysitter to you right now. We're both juniors...I shouldn't have to feel that way..."

"S-Sorry..." I muttered to him as I felt my heart drop more. With a sigh I looked up and immediately regretted it as I saw that sad look in his eyes which in turn made the knot in m stomach even worse.

It was silent between us for a few moments before he said something that just hurt all the way down "...I think you're just as bad as Alfred...maybe...it's a...good thing we didn't go out on a date..."

-xxxx-

Days had past and I hadn't had much contact with Feliks. Most of my free time had been spent at cafe because-...well I don't know why. I just had been and I needed the money after losing a bet with Matt.

"Well there's worse" Mei said as she across from me with a cream soda "You could've been told flat out that you're an idiot." she added as she stirred the orange soda with her straw.

"He compared me to Alfred." I told her with a sigh as I crossed my arms on the table.

Musing over it she took a drink of her soda "Well he has his moments where he's not bad. Anyways Feliks was just our first boy crush. You'll get over and find someone else plus you're bi, more options."

With a sigh I let m head hit the table "You're not really helping..."

"I tried." she said with a smile as she got out her phone and started to adjust the flowers in her hair "It'll get better."

"I hope you're right..." I mumbled and my eyes looked right at the picture from Poland and I just had to look away. _'Damn...even here...'_

The bell over the door rang and both of us looked over but when we spotted Jackie we just shrugged it off. "Ah! _Je déteste le bus!_ (I hate the bus!)" she grumbled as she slid inside "So late..."she mumbled as she ran to the bathroom to get changed.

Looking to the Mei I held out a hand "I told you the first thing she'd say-"

"Would be in French yeah yeah yeah." she pulled out a five and gave it to me "Lucky guess." pocketing the money I gave a laugh. "Not really."

Jackie soon walked out with a sigh as she fixed the hemming on her shirt "Today sucks...though I did learn some interesting stuff." she said as she walked over to us.

"What and who of?" Mei asked though I just propped up my elbow and rested my head on my hand.

Pulling up a stool both of them started to talk about how the day went to lead up to the gaining of the gossip and how they she was there just in time. I ignored them the best of my ability and hoped that my stomach would stop growling. I wasn't hungry and I wasn't just going for comfort food. If I did every time something went wrong I'd be at least a thousand pounds. The thought just makes me sick...

"-Alfred and Ivan. It was so weird!"

"Huh?" I popped into the conversation at the names. Both in one sentence is never good. Always worrying to everyone.

They looked over at me "Well I spotted Alfred and Ivan talking and they weren't about to kill each other or break into a fight." the younger of the two said and already it was looking bad "I couldn't hear what was being said but it must have been something else because not only were they kind of smiling Alfred even let Ivan into his car. Shotgun and all."

Both me and Mei gave her an odd look "Isn't Alfred always complaining about 'commie germs'?" she questioned the other.

When she got her nod I turned to Mei "Not an idiot? Someone is going to more than likely die."

She gave a nervous laugh as she started to play with her straw again though Jackie spoke up again "I have a great idea! We go and find out what's going on! Camera and everything! _C'est génial!_ (It's brilliant!)" she spoke with a grin "We could have a show and stuff if this works!"

This was where I spoke up "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"That sounds great!" Mei agreed which caused my face to pale as they started to plan.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***I had to bring the kid back...**_

_**Ok so I have links here. (Remove spaces)**_

_**Cover Page Thing: http : / blackfirepyromaniac . deviantart . com / art / Doctor - Doctor - Cover - Pagish -244596222**_

_**For chapter 20/21: http : / blackfirepyromaniac . deviantart . com / art / Doctor - Doctor - Pull - Over - 245896134**_

_**So that's all for now I apologize for crappy drawing skills and crappy writing stuff.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Oh my god this is ssssssooooooo fucking late. I'm so sorry. I had the worst care of block ever. This is a bit OOC but it's the best I could do at the moment. So forgive me on this but here you go. I do not own Hetailia and I apologize greatly.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Please Toris!"

Taking a bit of my sandwich I paused for a few moments before I answered her "Mei, no. I said that already. Besides, its lunch and I'm hungry." I told her. She had decided to continuously ask me to go snooping with her and Jackie over the whole Alfred deal. I'd prefer to stay away from Alfred for a bit anyway.

Mei crossed her arms as she looked down at me "What about poor Matt?"

_'She knows just how to get me...'_ I thought in mild annoyance "...okay okay." I mumbled and took another bite of my sandwich hoping she would leave it t that. It had been a week since the whole well...not really an incident...ah, since the whole problem.

I've just been kind of avoiding people I guess and just going on with a daily life. Wake up, make breakfast, go to school, head to work, take Peter to go see Raivis*, head home, finish up any work I have left, sleep, and then start it all over. That's how it had been. No crazy stuff or too out of the ordinary. It was new considering all of the time that I had been thrown into something stupid and ended up with at least one day in the hospital bed. A week of day in day out...

Snapping out of m thoughts I looked up to notice the absence of my friend "Must've left..." I mused out loud as I turned to look at the edge of the stone bench where no one was. One of my favorite memories was right here with everyone. Elizabeta, Gilbert, and Alfred had decided to see who was the better "stunter" when we were in fourth grade.

Feeling a smile creep onto my face a though stuck in my mind. I hated the week I just had. Absolutely hated it. Leaving the last bit of my lunch I stood and started to walk off mumbling about how I couldn't believe what I was going to try. Looking around I spotted Lars, just who I was trying to find. Jogging up I pushed the little voice in the back of my head away. If no one's around to make my life exciting, I'll do it myself.

"H-Hey Lars!" I called as I went to him.

"Hm?"

Quickly shaking my head I spoke up "Do you have any spray paint with you?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah back at my truck. Hold on." and before I could answer he walked off to the parking lot. Instead I waited and got out my phone and dialed as I waited for the other.

_"Hullo?"_

"Gil, I need your help with something. Get everyone you can and meet me at the bench out back."

_"Oh man I love when you're up to something! You're much better this way! We'll all be out soon! Awesome out!"_ and as a dial tone came to Lars returned and I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

He was holding a box he held it out "Here. Actually I don't know where they came from. I was going to toss them all but you keep them." he said and just walked off. I then made my way to the back of the school where I had been eating and set the box down as I spotted Gilbert with a grin.

"Liza's just rounding up them." he says "Most people decided to be lame and stay in class though." eyeing the box his grin grew a bit "What are you up to?"

Instead of answering I opened the box and showed him the rainbow of spray paint "Going on the roof. I got kind of bored just doing nothing." it was true plus, I think it'll be fun...even though I hate heights.

The silver haired teen walked over and patted my back "There you go! Out of your goodie goodie stuff!" he started to laugh loudly and the back doors opened and Elizabeta, Roderich, Bell, Antonio, and Francis. Each one had a grin on their faces which just made me end up smiling and walking over to the large tree next to the roof.

"We're going to spray the roof!" Gilbert told them as I started to climb the tree with the box. I gave a gulp as I started going up the layers and kept looking to the sky so I wouldn't fall. I could hear the others talking and chatting as they also started to climb up with me. Waist level with the roof I tossed the box of paint onto it before fixing my footing from two branches to one. Slowly I leveled myself to grip the branch before jumping the few feet to the roof and landing on both feet due to how many times I've been up on the roofs. I moved out of the way and waited for the others to climb up and meet with me.

Bell spoke up first "So what're we going to paint?" she asked as she picked out the can of yellow paint.

With a shrug I answered with a "Whatever you want."

"Awesome!" Prussia cheered as he picked up the black paint and tossed the blue and red ones to Francis and Antonio "We call the front of the school!" and the three of them ran to the other side of the roof shaking up the cans.

Elizabeta picked up the pink and handed Roderich the purple "We'll take the right. You work with Bell then." she told me and they left.

Grabbing the green I turned to the dirty blonde haired teen next to me "Shall we?"

Grinning wider she grabbed my wrist and drug me to the left side of the roof "We shall."

Looking at the brown shingles that made up the roof I shook up my can and lifted up the collar of my uniform sweater to cover the bottom half of my face. _'Here we go.'_

-xxxx-

Looking at my work I smiled. I had painted a hand flipping off whomever with a detailed FUCK OFF in giant bolded letters. I had borrowed Bell's paint after she finished her's of a cat chewing on a mouse, which was kind of disgusting because of all the details with the blood and guts...

"Nice job there." I heard and got a pat on the back though out of reflex I turned around and I almost sprayed Gilbert with the yellow paint "Woah woah! Watch it!" he shouted as he jumped back "Don't shoot!"

"Sorry! F-Force of habit!" I apologized but he waved it off. "Come look at our stuff." he told me groggily before heading off to the front of the school. I followed and felt my palm meet my forehead.

"It's beautiful~" Francis said and spun.

"What is with guys and drawing dicks EVERYWHERE?" Elizabeta yelled and picked up a loose shingle and proceeding to beat the three of them over the head with it.

"Ow ow ow!" Antonio yelled as he hid behind Bell from her. Francis and Gilbert ran behind Roderich and Francis held onto him by slipping his arms under the bisected teen's and hooking them around*. Gilbert held up her spray can "We'll get him high or worse!"

"How about you get over here and take your beating like a man!"

"No!" the three yelled and I sighed. "What have I done..." I muttered under my breath.

Francis chuckled the though as he did Roderich pushed him enough so he could get out of the grip but as he tried to take a step Gilbert let the paint go and sprayed his glasses before pushing the now blind teen down and standing on his back like he claimed an island. "Awesome wins and you know that."

"Get off me!"

"No ah ha ha ha haaa!"

_**-XXXX-**_

_***It was pointed out that through the whole story I was spelling his name wrong. =~= so now that I'm trying to type again I'll do my best on that.**_

_***Like when he dragged England in that one episode...**_

_**I'm still so freaking sorry. Yeah a bit OOC but it's one of those hormone things...naw I just felt like putting this. So this is pretty much filler so I'm reaching out to everyone...**_

_**I NEED IDEAS. I NEED YOUR IDEAS. PLEASE HELP.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**clicky**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Finally! A new chapterrrrr~! Happy day! Well I'm not gonna keep ya waiting, this one's a bit long. No own APH.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I sat there in the Principal's office three days later after Roderich casually told what we all we doing on 'the day in question' which ended up with Gilbert trying to strangle him as Francis and Antonio held him back. Bell and Elizabeta decided to just yell at him. I well...I didn't do anything. I had watched him get yelled at and just stood there. This just all seemed worth it (and much better than being bored and doing nothing).

"Toris, what got into you?" I was questioned "This isn't like you."

Looking up from the floor I shrugged "Uhm...I don't know...I was...bored?" that got some laughter from my friends considering, I will admit, wasn't really being me "I honestly don't know. Kind of thought it would be fun..."

With arms crossed eyes drilled into my skull "Well? Was it?" "..._well was it__..._" "Quiet Beilschmidt!"

"Yeah!" Antonio chimed in and received a deadly glare from the principal.

Tilting my head from side to side a little I answered with a smile "Yeah actually." there was some more laughter as we all thought the fire alarm would go off with all of anger fuming from the one person. The angry face was all scrunched up and actually pretty funny so it was hard not to laugh though all of our faces dropped at the next sentence.

"SUSPENTION! ALL OF YOU!"

-xxxx-

"Big brother quit being a baby!" Celestyn spoke as she ran to keep up as I moved through halls and rooms picking up patient garbs and town that needed to be cleaned "L-Listen to me!"

"I like can't stop. I have to finish this hallway before I can go get like a coffee from the cafeteria." I told her with a sigh "You know this so, walk and talk."

With a huff she struggled to keep up with my pace considering I was going pretty fast to get this done today. A few more rooms I had gone through and grabbed the laundry before Celestyn went in front of the tub and stopped it "Feliks!" she yelled and I back tracked "Stop being stupid!"

I whipped off my hands with one of the towels "I'm not like being stupid."

She scoffed and I felt an open palm meet me cheek at full force "Yes you are! It's been weeks! Freaking WEEKS since you were called to go get him from the one guy with that demonic little dog!"

"Hanamatango."

"Whatever! See? There you go being stupid and just going off subject!" she yelled at me, which had never happened before "You're trying to avoid this little incident that isn't important! What was so bad about it all?"

I was silent for a few minutes before answering "Well it's not how he is and stuff. He should've just taken Peter home and not dealt with sneaking into the hospi- here."

Closing her green eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose "Like you haven't done worse?"

"...No but sti-"

"YOU STABBED PEOPLE."

"..." I stayed silent starting to see her point in it all.

Sighing a thought popped into my mind as I turned to get the laundry from the room behind me _'I got mad at him for helping a kid see his crush even though he wasn't supposed to be out...though he got pulled over- no...Alfred got pulled over...'_ grabbing the towel I dodged the cord holding up an IV as my thought wrapped around 'So_ it's been what...two...and a half weeks? Woah...that is a little over reacting I guess...'_

Tossing the towel with the rest I started to push the basket down the hall and slipped my iPod from my pocket. I matched the ear buds up to my ears and hit shuffle. Every now and again I would hear my sister mention how sick some of the patients were or question about them but I would answer even though I was mostly thinking. How do you say "I'm sorry that I over reacted and treated you like the biggest asshole in the world for almost three weeks and ignored your existence and everything to do with you even I've done worse like almost killing people" and make it sincere...that's what I was thinking about. Opening my mouth to talk I was about to apologize to Celestyn when a corus verse of the current song hit my ears.

_~Doctor Doctor! Give me the news I got a-, bad case, of loving you!~_

_' I heard that on the radio when I was going home after I found them in the hospital beds!'_ I thought.

"What song?" looking over with a blank look she understood my confusion "I asked what song?"

"Oh." I held out my iPod and gave her the ear buds. Listening to it she started to giggle "This is so perfect for you both! It's cute~!" arching an eyebrow I took back my iPod "You're getting influenced by Lizzy, like stop."

She gave a pout "No I'm not."

"Only she would like say that!" I replied and mumbled under my breath a "I should've not let you go to her house so much..."

"Big brother that's mean!"

"I didn't like say anything!"

She just gave me a glare that I knew was taught from Lizzy which was annoying "You're going to turn into a witch if you keep doing that." I told her as we walked.

A smiled tweaked onto my face as I noticed her cross her arms though it quickly fell "We'll I'll turn you into a frog then and keep you in a tank with that pervert you work for."

Skidding to a stop I stared at her "Oh that is just like, torture! No Lizzy for a few weeks!"

"Whaaaat?"

"C-Come on Feliks." I heard and looked up to see Katyusha walking up to me "They're making a n-new batch of coffee a-and pastries." she said as she hurried up.

Smiling I ended my conversation I was having with Celestyn and turned to my approaching friend "Well I just hit the last room so let's like drop this off and get the goods!"

With a giggle she nodded and gave a quick "Hello." to my sister.

"Hi Katyusha." she greeted "We'll I'll get going, you better talk to him." and with that Celestyn ran off the way we just were. I just continued down the hall to wait in the lobby as I started to chat with my friend.

"Wh-Who are you going to talk to?" I was asked.

I tilted my head a little "Toris..."

"Oh..." she paused for a moment before speaking again "Weren't...weren't you going to talk to him a f-few days ago?"

"Yeah though..." trailing off I stayed silent as we continued down to the cafeteria. When we got there we both got a fresh out of the oven pastry, which happened to be raspberry scones*, and a cup of coffee as we grabbed our normal spot. "I'll talk to him soon though." I told her as I sat and sipped.

Sitting across from me she nodded as she held the warm cup in her hands "Well you'll probably find him at home still or you c-could wait until Monday."

"Hm?" I took another sip "What are you talking about?"

Staring at the dark liquid she sighed "He, Elizabeta, Bell, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio got suspended."

Choking on my drink I rubbed at my throat to help it down before reopening my eyes and questioning "For what?"

Dusting off her uniform she looked around before standing up and quietly walking over to a doctor whose plate held a couple scones and a closed laptop next to him. I couldn't hear what she was saying though I was pretty sure it was the last doctor she worked for though she was soon handed the laptop. Placing it down on our table she started it up "I'll show you, just a moment."

"Wasn't that your old doctor uhm..."

"Dr. Koffen." she said "An unfortunate last n-name for such a nice man." as she spoke she started to type.

Staying silent as I slowly sipped from my cup and watched out the window next to us. I could see the road and the bench across surrounded by the colored leaved trees. The leaves were scattered everywhere around considering it was late fall almost early winter. On our side down the wall outside a farther window I could see one of the janitors working on twinkle lights on a tree. It was actually quite nice out here. I mean I've been away from Poland for a couple years but...I've only lived here since a couple weeks before school. "It really is beautiful here in Eldrowth..." I thought aloud.

Katyusha nodded with a her gentle smile "It does get quite nice here." turning the laptop for me I was looking at a YooHoo Satellite Look* page "It turns out that YooHoo was upgrading their m-maps that day." moving the cursor over to the zoom she closed in on the school's roof. I felt my eyes widen "Was that really him...?"

She nodded as she sipped from her cup "Yeah. Ivan said he saw it when he was heading out of the school. "she said.

"What the hell was he thinking..." I muttered as I stared at the picture. Yeah I had like seen him in class and stuff but we didn't talk so I had no idea what was going through his head lately. Sighing I turned it back to her "He's gone crazy. I'll just try and find him after work."

"That sound's l-like a good idea." she spoke "I'll stop by after my classes at the college to see how it's going."

"Okay then, if we're not there make yourself at home there. Key's in the flowerpot." I told her and she nodded. "A-Alright."

-xxxx-

_**-~-YOOHOO CHAT-~-**_

_**Gilbert Has Entered The Chat.**_

_**G: Guys! Answer now! [URGENT]**_

_**Francis, Antonio, Elizabeta, Isabelle, and Toris Have Entered The Chat.**_

_**E: Did you really have to set a high priority? :[**_

_**I: Yeah! I was making chocolate and I dropped the bowl! You owe me more ingredients! D:**_

_**A: Hola muchacos, que passa? :D**_

_**F: What do you need? T~T I'm very busy here and the computer wouldn't shut up.**_

_**T: Hey...**_

_**G: Sheesh...Be like Toni bro's and bra's.**_

_**A: :D**_

_**F: GET ON WITH IT!**_

_**G: Dude calm down what's so important?**_

_**E: Will you just tell us what you want!**_

_**I: Really! This is annoying!**_

_**F: What's important? I have a GREAT and SEXY piece getting undressed and re-dressed in something hot in my bathroom! Now hurry up!**_

_**E: Who is it? Dish Francis.**_

_**F: I kiss and tell, I don't bang and tell that's just rude.**_

_**A: Oi! SI! I know!**_

_**E: Who?**_

_**F: Shut up Antonio!**_

_**I: I think Toris died.**_

_**T: I'm alive just tired and bored...**_

_**G: EVERYONE SHUT UP!**_

_**G: Frogger I'll make this quick, Liza calm down, Toni awesome tell me later, Bell he lives, Toris don't die.**_

_**G: Okay then, we're all bored out of our minds and we don't have much suspention left so y'know what we're gonna do? We're gonna paint the town white or polka dot or whatever and we all are gonna just take it by storm! Maybe we'll party crash or throw one! This weekend! How 'bout it?**_

_**E: No.**_

_**I: I'll pass.**_

_**A: We've done that before...**_

_**T: I have plans.**_

_**G: You guys suck! What do you think of it Francis? Awesome huh?**_

_**E: You're retarded.**_

_**E: Seriously, you are. Get your brain checked.**_

_**I: You need a brain for that. :)**_

_**G: Hey!**_

_**A: :D Fuego!**_

_**G: Shut up!**_

_**T: That's actually a really good one. Bell is winning.**_

_**G: Whatever non-awesome!**_

_**G: Francis answer me!**_

_**G: Francis!**_

_**G: FRANCIS!**_

_**G: FRENCHIE!**_

_**G: FROGGER!**_

_**E: ...Trolling spammer.**_

_**F: GU7JNNM,.8OYH0OL-P;0.**_

_**F: WGX FJVB_KFBYDL**_

_**F: CKBFTXERNMZFWE;,ZAZ C;FNIOISDA,,M ;D,FMNGHFJDSNBCFDH**_

_**G: WTFH?**_

_**T: ...?**_

_**I: What...?**_

_**A: ...Is...he...**_

_**E: H wouldn't...**_

_**E: =He**_

_**G: YEAH MAN GET SOME!**_

_**Elizabeta, Isabelle, and Toris Have Logged Off.**_

_**A:...I think he's messing with us.**_

_**G: Why?**_

_**A: There's a winking face and bj faces*! He has to be!**_

-xxxx-

Rubbing my temples I sighed at the conversation that we just had "Idiots..." moving the laptop from my lap to beside me on the bed. I don't get them sometimes. I stared at the screen for a bit before exiting out and standing up and leaving my room.

"I'm going to go to the store, anything specific you want?" I asked Ed as I went into the kitchen where he was sitting at the table. I picked up my list from the counter and gazing over "Hm?"

"A pair of headphones?" he asks not looking over to me.

"Sure." I answered and wrote it on the list "By the way where's the bike pump?"

"In the garage on the top shelf." "Thanks." I said and went to the garage and pumped up both tires on my old bike. Unlocking the garage door and pulling on the cords to open the door before hopping onto my bike and riding off down the sidewalk and into town.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Some of my fave scones. I've been craving lately...Had a mug of Spiced Apple Cider tea and Earl Grey as I was typing and I wanted more...so yeah**_

_***Another "made up" web site XD I have way too much fun with doing that.**_

_***Be honest, did anyone notice those? XDXDXD I just button mashed on the keyboard and it came out Francis like.**_

_**Finally gave the place a name, Eldrowth. Yep at Katyusha's a college student btw unless I already mentioned her as a student in the school then she just has a couple classes. But still, I feel pretty good on this chapter though I kinda hate the ending but whatever. Kinda wanna see Toris riding his bike to the city...Can't draw well enough though plus...I hate trying to draw bikes.**_

_**The next chapter I must say will more than likely be an omake [or whatever it's called I don't caaaaaaare] for Halloween if not...oh well!**_

_**I could still use your ideas darlings~ Please give one or two or moooore~**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Okay I lied about a Halloween chapter. I tried I really did! It's just that October is one of my busiest months and whenever I was home I just wanted to sleep. I even passed out just sitting and watching TV and got sick. So I'm trying my best. Ideas would be lovely. So I tried to make this chapter as long as I could and right after this I'll start on the next chapter because I'm a bit on a roll here though I've been trying to catch up with my drawings because I FINALLY have a style. Well you probably just want to get to the freaking story already so I'll stop here after I say this, I do not own any part of Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

I grumbled as I forced the bike to move upwards on the hill "Damn hill." I hissed as I used every muscle in my body to get it to move. This made me miss my car so much _'And I am so far out of shape...'_ I thought as I struggled to get the last little bit "Damn. It."

The sidewalk leveled and I continued to breathe heavily "I hate hills so much..." I mumbled as I continued to ride along "It'll be easier when I go back down..." I thought aloud as I soon started my way to the store to stock up.

Parking my bike in the rack I uncoiled my bike lock and quickly chained it up and stretched. And to think that I rode it to school almost every day. Shaking my head I walked inside and picked up one of the hand baskets and dug through my pocket and fished out the folded sheet of paper that was my list. Though some list it was when I unfolded it there wasn't a list of food and such on there it said 'Number to call 964-3820' scrawled in an almost illegible Estonian with my last few add on's at the bottom.

"Wha..." I mumbled as I stared at a small heart next to it "Are you kidding me..." I mumbled as I crumpled the paper with a sigh and left after dropping the basket back with the rest. As I went for my bike I didn't get to it when I was suddenly tackled and blindfolded along with gagged.

Struggling I tried to pull away as two hands grabbed my arms and two others grabbed my legs. A pain seared through my back as I hit a cold metal floor and what felt like a wrench jabbed into the small of my back. I just groaned in pain as someone jumped up beside me and two doors slammed and wheels squealed as I felt everything start moving.

-xxxx-

Ed answered the door from my knocking "Oh Feliks...haven't really seen you in a while." he greeted.

"Yeah I know is like, Toris here?" I questioned as I tried to look around him.

"Well he was but he left I want to say," he looked back at the clock "Wow twenty minutes ago. Huh..."

I lightly bit down on my lip as I shuffled from foot to foot "Where'd he like, go?"

"Just went to the store."

"Thanks!" I said and ran to my car and started it up as I headed into town to get to him. This is way more difficult than it should be...

-xxxx-

The vehicle soon slowed down and the music of My Chemical Romance was finally turned down and voices started to speak.

"You just HAD to gag him and waste precious moments. I almost lost them! Do you know how many people have freaking gray trucks!"

"Hey! Do you want to do this right or not! _Mon deiu_..." two all too known female voices argued as my gag and blindfold were undone.

Shaking my head I slowly opened my eyes and glared at Jackie now undoing the ropes on my hands and ankles and Mei in the driver's seat "What the hell was that for?" I snapped "They have cameras there and you threw me on a wrench!"

Mei sighed from where she drove "We had to move quickly, Jackie had the urge to tie you up- I'm not asking, and I don't have gas money."

"We're going on a stakeout!" Jackie exclaimed as she jumped up in what happened to be a roomy van with only two front seats and the other two rows where seats were had been removed "I have no clue where the hell they're going but it's out of the city. Lizzie will be mad you know."

"I doubt they'd start going at it like bunnies." Mei said which sparked the two of them into an argument.

"WAIT." I snapped "Can someone explain what's going on here? Please?" I questioned wanting to know why I was just kidnapped and literally thrown me into a van.

Jackie looked at me with a confused before mouthing 'oooh' "Remember how we were talking about Ivan and Alfred not fighting and actually going off in the same car to the same place." paling I nodded "Well we are going to find out what's going on and where."

"She thinks they're going at it and stuff but I don't so we have a bet going on." Mei spoke as she kept her eyes focused on the gray truck a couple car lengths ahead "We just happened to see you actually."

_'Don't I feel special...'_

Sliding over to one of the van's walls I leaned against it as I just waited for it all to be over with already. I don't care what people say, being kidnapped is not fun. Rubbing my back I mumbled as my fingers brushed over the scars that were there and the forming welt. Why do I always end up getting hurt? I just went to go get some groceries! I just can't catch a break, can I...

Mei soon fishtailed the van around a sharp corner and the result ended with me and Jackie flung across the back and into the other wall, me with my face smashed into the muddy carpeting. "_Êtes-vous essayer de nous tuer? Mon Dieu! J'ai presque tout détruit par la fenêtre!_ (Are you trying to kill us? Dear god! I almost just smashed through the window!)" Jackie snapped and she tried her best to balance herself out.

"We were almost spotted. Now hold on we're playing catch up!" she told us with a grin I didn't like and the van was flipped in a U-Turn and floored down the road. This time I rolled to the back doors of the van with my head smacking against the handle "Ow damnit." I mumbled as I held my head and made sure I wasn't going to move this time she turned.

The frantic driving we had to endure continued for another fifteen minutes before we were soon parked in a large parking lot and the two of us in the back were allowed to reclaim and stable our minds which had almost fallen from our skulls. Rubbing my temples I slowly pushed my body up onto my Jell-O like legs and feet. I'd rather be in a car with a drunken Alfred again then have to deal with this for even another few seconds.

Unbuckling herself and looking back Mei smiled "We're here."

"Thank frickin' god!" Jackie yelled as she held onto a handle as she looked worse than I did.

"Now what we need is in this box." the other of the two said as she lifted up a large cardboard box that had been strapped into the passenger seat and placed it on her lap.

Jackie held up a circling hand and spoke up "Toris...you get the headset because we already called the binoculars!" I was told but she soon fell to the floor and mumbled, obviously asleep now.

A pair of large headphones and what looked like a small satellite dish strapped onto a gun was soon held out "You're going to listen in on what's going on. Inside while I use the binoculars to see what's going on...though we also have watch for when Jackie wakes up..." Mei started to giggle "She does that sometimes when I drive." she added as she put the binocular string around her neck.

"Now let's go! There's bushes at the road and they pulled into a hotel across." she said as she opened the van door and jumped out before brushing down her pink dress.

"_J'ai été...droite~_ (I was...right~)" Jackie mumbled in her sleep before rolling over and curling up. Shaking my head I jumped out also with the headphones around my neck and followed up to follow Mei who yanked me down behind the large rhododendrons.

Holding a finger to her lips she pointed to the room with the lamp in the window on the other side of the curtain and then pulling out a small radio from her bag before taking the device from my hands and plugging a wire into it from the radio "I want to hear too." she whispered and handed it back.

With a nod I put the headphones on _'I was already here so why not.'_ I thought as I pointed the dish at the room and turning the dial on the back to where we could hear it "This i-is insane..." I whispered "One of them alone could easily k-kill us! So you decide to play stalker with Jackie." I told her as I kept turning the dial.

"See the equipment?" she hissed "It's watching closely or spying. Not stalking." and with that she huffed and put a finger to her lips once more as we started to hear voices.

_"So all the same as last week?"_ That was Ivan's voice...what in the world...

_"No way. Reverse it this week. Last week you went all crazy and you cheeped me out of my money! I'm holding onto it until after."_

Mei had a confused look on her face as she glanced over mouthing the words 'What are they up too...' as she stared at the window which only had unmoving shadow visible.

_"Fine fine. Get it all ready, I'm going to get something delicious to drink as it goes."_

Mei along with myself ducked down as the door swung open and the tall Russian looked around and stretched. He scanned around again and seemed to stare in our direction and we both lay along the pavement. My heart raced and I felt my back tingle where the scars were and the sweat start to drip from my forehead as I watched through the leaves and twigs around the roots. Ivan stared off at the sky above us before glancing back at the door for a second with a small smile before shoving his hands into the pockets of his large winter jacket and heading to the direction of the store next door. We both let go a breath as we slowly sat up.

"That was close..." she mumbled.

"Y-Yeah..." and with that I set the listening device in the dirt and propped it to stand up and point at the room with a few rocks and I took off the headphones and places them down. I decided to listen over the radio with Mei.

It was really just shuffling around that was transmitting and random mumbling from Alfred though I nudged Mei and pointed to the window where he was standing in it partially. Picking up the binoculars and mumbled "There's another pair in the box..." while she watched. I climbed in and grabbed the binoculars though when I sat back down her face was tinged pink and Alfred's whistling was heard.

She then questioned "How many layers does he normally wear...?" she asked.

"Uhm...two or three. A jacket and a shirt or two..." I paused "Why...?"

Her face darkened red "Because...he just took off two...and his watch...shoes...b-belt..."

_"I'll show that damn commie bastard...I'll show him who's on top..."_ Mei's face turned as red as a Spanish tomato as both of our heads thought in the same direction though the blond we were watching continued to speak _"I better get my damn money though this time..."_

"...Al's a whore..." she mumbled with wide eyes as she pulled away the binoculars "No but that means...I just lost seventy five bucks!" she hissed quietly though before I could say anything I spotted Ivan walking out with two Vodka bottles, that he somehow bought I guess, and I had to push her down as I ducked myself.

_"Open up."_

_"What's the password?"_

_"Open the damn door or I shove it up your ass, da? Da."_

_"Fine fine just hold on...antsy nancy..."_

_"My name is not Nancy, Alfred. You know that."_

_"Shut up Ivan you commie."_

Mei had a freaked out look on her face as she looked at me "What the hell? Abort abort!" she was then jumped on and Jackie was on her back "Nooo." she hissed and stole the binoculars by unclipping the string and then held it to her eyes "They're just sitting down at a table. I'm bore- Ivan's taking off his jacket. He never does that! Ever!" she whispered and almost dropped the object on the other's head "Pay up!"

The older of the two pushed the other off "They're not!" Mei hissed "They're just-" she tailed off and we went back to listening.

_"Deal scum."_

_"You are the scum. Now just be quiet and, how you say, let's just do this."_ Ivan said as we watched both of them sit down on the other side of the curtain. They sat there for a while and I don't remember when or why but the last I remember was staring at the window without the binoculars. Before I knew it I was sitting up after hear a loud yell come from the radio. Both girls woke up also and we stared at the radio.

_"Fucking hell! God damnit you commie!"_

_"Maybe if you weren't so weak."_

_"I AM NOT WEAK!"_

_"Da, you are. Very weak."_

_"I hate you!"_ there was more shuffling _"Now who's weak?"_

_"I let you."_

_"Go to hell!"_ was yelled from Alfred and all of us stared at the window before holding up the binoculars.

There were a few grunts there was movement in front of the window. Both figures stood up and punches were let go and we listened to the swears. The bigger of the two figures then slammed the other into the side wall and the thickened accent was hushed and was hear _"We're not doing this again. So let's take this my way."_ and the shadows were then gone as Ivan threw Alfred to the ground. Mei jumped and her foot moved out and knocked over the listening piece.

"Damnit Mei!" Jackie hissed and stomped where she sat and looked back over and the light in the room fell off of the table and we could no longer see anything.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**And there we go! After like forever I have updated! I really am sorry for taking so long though. I hope no one gave up on me. I've just been freakishly busy. Again ideas would be lovely. I will keep this going until the very end which will be awesome! [Though I've already started a sequel thing :o spoiler! There's a sequel for this that I'm planning!]**_

_**Also before this chapter I had a realization that I must share: .com/art/Word-Count-267040154**_

_**It's Amazing :D**_

_**Welp that's it. I have another chapter to type!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Yeah well this took longer than I thought even though it's like, short. So here ya go. No own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Sitting on the bench next to the bike rack I sighed "Damn, like where did he go..." I mumbled as I stared at the bike and sighed again "Hmph..."

Toris was missing though left his bike and the cashier saw him leave the store. I guess I barely missed him but why would he leave his bike? All of that was swirling through my head for the past few hours. I had drove around, stopped at a place and picked up a salad, looked around the pet store, and then came back and the bike was untouched. I asked around a little and no one had seen him so I decided to wait. That's what I was doing since about forty two long loooong minutes ago.

_'Hey Lizzy, how's Celestyn doing?'_

I texted and flipped my phone shut and stared at the sky _'I am so bored...'_ I thought and dusted off a little dirt from my green jeans before looking through the pictures on my phone remembering that it had been taken a few weeks ago and there were probably some new shots on there. Finding the new pictures I clicked the first one. It was of Elizabeta and Bell propping a pair of bunny ears on Gilbert's head. I giggled at that one and clicked over to the next one that was just as funny. That one was of Antonio and his turtle hugging a red faced Romano.

Looking through I saw so many pictures. There was Alfred making bunny ears to Arthur, Francis getting hit with a newspaper by a girl holding a towel over herself, Celestyn posing next Heracules both wearing a pair of cat ears, and as I was about to click over to the next picture a van raced into the parking lot and a certain brown haired guy was pushed out.

"M-Mei! You didn't even stop!" he yelled as the van took off quickly and he stood up. I then ran over. "T-Toris!"

He looked over and took a step back "O-Oh...Feliks." he looked around like he was going to sneak away.

"C-Can we talk?" I asked quietly at the red faced Toris. He gave a small nod as he walked over to the bench and sat. I slowly sat next to him and folded my hands over my lap "So uhm...I heard you were suspended."

Toris nodded again "Y-Yeah...got a bit bored a-and uhm...spray painted the roof..." he gave a nervous laugh.

Grinning I spoke again "You know...it's like on the maps online." I said "Katyusha showed me though nice handiwork."

I watched his face brighten even redder "I just..." he paused "...Thanks..."

"Well I couldn't have done a better job." he started to softly laugh and I grinned a bit more though my phone vibrated in my pocket "Uh like hold on."

"Hey, she's being the perfect angel. We're watching TV."

Slipping away my phone I turned to Toris who was now staring at the ground. His thumbs tapping on his legs before he stopped and pulled his jacket closer to his body. I kept silent and just watched him for a few more moments "...I'm sorry for snapping and yelling..." he didn't answer me and didn't even glance "I've just been acting brotherly and..." shaking my head I let go a sigh "I don't know what I was thinking just what you were up to...just seemed right out stupid..."

It was silent between us as I turned back to stare at the pavement "I know this is like, really really late for an apology..."

"Feliks...I'm sorry too..." Toris muttered "I wasn't think st-straight with the news on R-Raivis, and sc-school's started to pile up a-along with work..." he paused "M-My mind still i-isn't fully there c-considering..."

"You were kidnapped?"

"Y-Yes..." brown locks covered his face as he nodded. Quiet grew once again between us and I have no clue what to say. We sat there and a certain smell started to appear "Smells like rain..." was muttered from him and caused me to look up to see thick rain clouds above. "It'll pour soon then..." I commented.

-xxxx-

Between us the wall started to build up again between us as droplets started to spill from the sky in front of us. Luckily there was a covering above us as more fell and it was fully raining. I looked up to watch it fall "You...you have no reason to be sorry." I spoke up "I'm sorry."

"Toris..." the blond next to me took a deep breath "Do you want to start over...?"

Turning my head I looked to him "Wh...What do you mean...?"

"Well...we can't start completely new...but maybe we could try the date..." he spoke and I noticed a tinge of pink rise to his cheeks "I-I mean...if you want..."

After the word date my own face started to warm up "Wh...really...?"

Feliks gave a nod "Uh huh..." he muttered "I-I...I really do like you...a lot in-in fact..." a small grin rose "I just figured o-out why I got mad..."

"A...And why's that?" I asked.

"I just was, I guess, like shocked and was just in disbelief...but I had no reason."

"O-Oh..." I mumbled and the silence started to return though I shook my head a little "A...A date w-would be nice..."

He looked over with wide green eyes "Really?"

I nodded as I stood up "I-I'll even plan i-it." he stood up also and wrapped his arms around me. Before I even fully comprehended it lips were pressed to my cheek causing the red on my cheeks grow.

"Toris, thank you." he said "I'll drive you home if you'd like." he looked back with a smile.

"A-Alright." I answered with a nod and we both walked for the nearby pink car though there was a voice calling out 'wait!' causing us to turn around.

We watched as a silver haired friend ran up to the parking lot breathing heavily "There-!" he paused "There you...are...!" he breathed out as he stopped in front of me "God damn hills..." he muttered.

Taking a step back I mumbled out an "Uhm...Gilbert, what do you need?"

He held out a hand signaling for us to wait a moment so he could breathe. From where he was with his hands supporting himself on his knees he stood up straight "You work for the secret keeping frogger right?"

"Yeah...you know that!" I told him as I shook my head.

"Who was he talking about this morning! I know you know!"

Running a hand through my hair I remembered the conversation from that morning "Why do you insist on this?"

"Because the guy with tomato juice for blood won't spill and I know you know!" he said as he poked my forehead.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? That is so unawesome!" he protested.

"Gilbert it is raining, go home." I said with a sigh as the rain picked up.

"No! You are coming with me to frogger's house!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away "I'm borrowing this Feliks!" he called.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I looked back and mouth an 'I'm sorry' back.

_'Why do I keep getting kidnapped? This is getting old!'_ I thought as I was dragged down the road. I am really thinking of getting some new friends. Probably should when I think of all of this.

Stopping at the 'Mediterranean Seas' apartment complex I almost got slammed into the wall by the revolving doors we entered. Running through the lobby he went straight for the elevator and hit the top floor button. "You will help me find out." he told me.

I paused "Are you saying...you're holding me...hostage...?"

The red eyed teen shrugged "Basically." he answered as I leaned against the wall. "I can't believe this day...after this it can't be worse." I mused aloud though I immediately regretted it. It felt like an earthquake as the lights flickered and dimmed and the elevator rumbled causing Gilbert to tumble to the floor.

"Pardon our troubles," what seemed like a recorded voice spoke over the loudspeaker "It seems like the weather has cause us some problems. This message is that we are running on our small generator. Though we shall be shutting down all electric flows that are not needed. Lights will be dimmed, the main complex kitchens will be cut off along with the complex restrooms, half of the hall lights, elevators, and other that we do not necessarily need. Please excuse this situation. Our suggestion is to exit through the stairwells and spend a night or so in a hotel. Have a nice day."

The lights were turned off as we stilled. Holding onto the bar I was suddenly blinded by a phone flashlight in my eyes "What just happened?" I was asked as the phone was moved a bit.

After hitting the red button labeled 'EMERGANCY' a few times with nothing happening I sighed "The power's out...and we're stuck in this damn elevator..."

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Okay so I tried. The next chapter will be better. I promise. I'm glad that the last chapter was liked. Makes meh happeh. Actually while I was typing I ended up getting mad for practically no set reason at my boyfriend and we pretty much had a [way way] shorter 'I'm not talking to you' like in this story...weeeeird. Though it was fixed with 1234 by The Plain White T's. Music is amazing.**_

_**Though I do have something that needs to be asked. I'm thinking of redoing a chapter or two [not the whole story, its 26 freaking chapters and I'm lazy as hell] and I was wondering if you guys think I should. It'd be mainly the first chapter and maybe one or two others. Up to you guys.**_

_**I will try to update more still, I missed this story's birthday and I've got so much stuff to take care of.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	27. Attention

_**Hey guys, uh, I have something I regret to inform. I'm going to be going on a pause for quite a while. I just am so busy that I don't have the time to type [or the energy]. I tried to other night to start typing again though I almost passed out on top of my laptop and broke it. There's no way I'm going to stop this story I just need a time away. I haven't been reading anything for so long and have been focusing on my drawings and a game plot and details and everything. I can't focus on my typing or reading. I just can't. I apologize for barely updating. I still will update, just slowly. I'll try to type as much as I can when I get chances just please, hang with me here. I'm planning on probably re-writing a chapter or so though there's something I'd like to ask all of you. Can you give me some ideas? I have some I just need some in between ideas. Plus I feel like no one likes/reads this story anymore seeing as in I have a lack of updates but if you read this still even please comment and say so. I need ideas and I need to see how many people are still with me.**_

_**I continue to apologize for this. I just thought I should explain why I never seem to live and update anymore.**_

_**So I ask again, leave a review and say that you're still here and if you can, leave an idea for me and I could probably get something from it or put it in the story.**_

_**-SF52**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey there. Yeah hasn't been too long but I had this about half done when I wrote up that notice. I decided to be nice and finish this up and start the next chapter. Well I'll just let you get to reading seeing I had people saying how they wanted to know what happens. I don't own APH.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"Oh...my...god..." I mumbled as my palm hit my forehead "Gilbert! Damnit!"

"I didn't know this was going to happen!" he replied as he stood up and moved the flashlight from my eyes "Damn frogger! I hate him!" he hissed as he punched the wall next to me "Shit! That hurt!"

"Well no damn!" I snapped and soon sighed "Let me try to call someone to get us..." I added as I pulled out my phone and flipped it open.

The light was shifted from us to the emergency button which was currently being rapidly pressed as the teen hissed out swears to the damnable thing. As I scanned through my contacts I stopped on Ed's and pressed the call button. I waited through the ringing until I heard a _"Hello?"_

"Ed! Me and Gilbert are stuck in an elevator! You need to come and he-" _"Yeah, I'm either away from the phone or it's dead. Please leave a me-"_ "Fuck..." as I shut my phone I ran my free hand through my hair "I am making him change that..."

Gilbert decided to comment even though he was focused on trying the emergency button "Change what?"

"He has one of those damn fake pick up voice mails.*"

"I have one of those!" he spoke up excitedly with a smirk "It's so freaking awesome, quite like myself."

My eyes just rolled and he went back to jamming the button. After about an hour and a half later I was sitting on the ground playing games on my phone as I tried to stay awake as the albino across from me was sitting on his feet, side of his face pressed to the metal wall and his poking had decreased to a slow level. "Will you stop?" I questioned from where I sat "It's not going to do anything."

I just got a groggy "It will..." muttered at me and the button pressing didn't cease.

Though I was proven wrong about twenty minutes later when we started to hear a popping noise. He sat up straight and I looked up after pausing my game "What did you do...?" my response was a shrug I could barely make out from the light he was holding. With a few more popping noises there was a quick spark as the button spring pushed it out of its spot and into Gilberts face. "You broke it..."

With a dim glow the lights flickered on and the glow barely illuminated the small space "I FIXED IT!"

"No you didn-" the elevator lurched and fell fast. Really fast.

"I HATE YOU GILBERT!" I screamed as I felt my body slowly rise up slightly and I gripped the rail. Unfortunately my phone rammed into the top and broke "SERIOUSLY! I HATE YOU!"

Screams rattled through my head as a tingling feeling started to creep over my body which was soon followed by a jabbing to the spaces between my ribs. Jolting up I grabbed my sides before falling backwards and my head hit the wall and I groaned. "Good, you're awake." I heard and as my eyes slowly creaked open to glare at Gilbert.

"Thought you were dead." he spoke from where he sat playing with his phone.

Forcing myself to lean sit along the wall I glared at him "Y-You're a dick..." I muttered.

"For what?"

"You BROKE the elevator. Why do you think?" I retorted.

"It's cheep." was the response to that. I stayed silent and looked away in annoyance though Gilbert started laughing "They believe I had sex in an elevator...ha..." he mused.

Looking over and gave a confused look "Got Wi-Fi on my phone. I put a help me but no one seems to care for it." he shrugged "Still funny they think I just had sex in an elevator, people on BartonInc. can be so dumb."

Studying the wall I questioned if I should knock myself back out or not. Deciding against it I pulled myself up using the bar "Let's just...try and get out."

"Oh I did." he said simply and I stared at him with an accusing look, all he did was shrug "We're in the basement. I think I saw like this giant ass rat. Not sure though...it might have been a possum or maybe a raccoon."

Gazing to the door I sighed _'I hate today so much now...'_ I went for the door and with a light push it toppled over leaving an echoing crumble and I looked back "You don't wake up easily when passed out, y'know?" was all I got as he was standing. I just gazed out trying to see if I could spot anything though I felt something brush my leg as it ran in and I screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" as it used the wall as a backboard Gilbert started screaming when it landed on him and sent him to the floor.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOFF!" he yelled "IT HAS CLAWS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME THIS ISN'T AWESOME ENOUGH!" he started pleading and was sounded like crying as I looked over. I didn't moved for two glowing eyes seemed to be staring me down "T-TAKE THE PHONE! WHAT. IS. IT?"

Slowly I crouched down as he slid his phone over and I picked it up. Gilbert continued to scream as claws dug into his back while I fiddled with the phone to try and find the flashlight _'I should really pay attention to Ed's I-whatever ramblings...'_ I thought as I started flicking though the insane amount of apps. "Hurry the fuck up!" "I-I'm trying to s-sort through these apps! Why d-do you have so m-many?" I hissed as I started to hear him repeat that he was going to die through tears. Finally I found the app and tapping it I shined it over at him. The color returned to my face as his eyes were tightly shut "Wh-Wh-What is it? Tell me!"

I spent a few moments starting at it before reaching for the 'beast' "Mow~!" it bellowed out and I busted out laughing as Gilbert looked up with wide angry eyes.

"You fucking cat!" he hissed as he jumped up "And quit- QUIT LAUGHING!"

"Y-Y-You were crying because of a kitten." I laughed out as I handed him is phone back and scratched it's head. Happily it started to purr.

"You're. A. DICK." he hissed again and jabbed my chest with each word "FUCK. YOU."

That just caused me to laugh more "This kitten isn't even that big."

He pushed me into the wall "And I wasn't crying and screaming. It was an awesome war cry."

I followed after now feeling better _'Riiight.'_ I continued to scratch it's head "You're a scraggly one." I said to the kitten as we walked "Do you have an owner?"

"Mow...mow mow mew..." it replied.

"Quit talking to that evil beast." Gilbert spoke back as he shined the light ahead "You sound like an old lady and her cat."

"I do not."

"Mow."

"Oh come on." I mumbled as the kitten seemed to smile at me "Where are we going..?" I soon questioned as I felt as though we were going in circles.

There was no response and I looked back ahead only to notice that Gilbert's phone was laying on the dampen cement. Why it was damp, honestly, I really didn't want to know why. "Gil...? Gilbert?" I questioned as I gazed about though I could barely see unless I was looking in the direction of the phone.

"Mow...?" the kitten seemed to be questioning also.

"BOOGABOOGABOOOO!" was shouted in my ear as freezing hands wrapped around my neck and I started to scream. The kitten though quickly bounded up to my shoulder and jumped at the attacker "Fucking hell you little shithole!" the hands released my neck and I turned to watch Gilbert declaw the kitten from his now red stained silver hair. Taking the kitten back I punched him. "If I didn't have this little guy I would've flipped you!"

"That demon just used me as a god damn cat toy!"

"He was protecting." I said and the kitten agreed with cute "Moow~!"

"Just keep the little bastard away from me..." he mumbled as he picked up his phone and started walking again.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***I've had people start getting so pissed when I had that. [Voicemail: "Fuck you! Seriously! Go. To. Hell! Do you not answer just to spite me? I think you do!" Why yes, yes I did.]**_

_**Okay so that's you're chapter for now. I've been asked to help design some flyers and I need to finish up a drawing for a magazine and one a bud asked on GIMP soon so the pause shall still be in effect. Ta ta for now.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky! **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I live, oh wow. Huge apologize for the lack of updates. I'm trying. I had actually forgotten about one story, am now rewriting another, and I've got this one and the add in a crazy and busy life. This chapter is a bit jumpy but I tried. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

After what felt like a life time of walking we sat down on a group of crates we had found "Mow~"

"Sebastian."

"What?" Gilbert questioned as he set his phone between us on the crates "The hell are you rambling about?"

I set the kitten on my lap and stroked its fur as it sits "I would name a cat that, or Suzie if it was a girl. Maybe Nathanael."

He shook his head and pointed at me "That thing is making you go crazy. You're not thinking right. You'll be thinking about a tiny hat to put on the cat's head for a card and before you know it that little shit will slay your balls." he pulled out a cigarette and lighter and lit the paper as he balanced it between his lips.

"Care to tell me where you had ever heard of such bullshit?"

"Was high and the discovery channel did a segment on evil house cats or something." I was responded with and I couldn't fully believe what I was hearing "Cats are evil little bastards."

"Really, you should get your brain checked."Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair "You are retarded..." I mumbled "You

He just breathed out a puff and looked over with a half lidded expression "If we get out. I've read stories about this happening to people." Picking up the phone he played with it a bit before holding it to me "Read this."

"Every year people get stuck in elevators." I read aloud "The dangers are at the highest. Eighty-seven percent of people get attacked by ca- you wrote this." I snap and just put the phone back into his hand "You're so full of shit."

With a scoffing noise he put the phone back on the crates "its fact and written by professionals."

"You spelt dangers wrong."

"Fuck you."

"Hell no." gently taking the stick from his mouth he held it over my head and tapped the ashes off "What-? Fuck off!" I pushed his hand away and almost pushed him from the crates.

Gilbert gripped the edge of the crate not to fall "Dude!" dropping his cigarette it rolled out of the phone glow "That was my last light! Help me find it!"

Shaking at my head I stared in awe as he got on his hands and knees to look for it "You are such a dumbass if you're still going to smoke that."

"Did I NOT just say that was my last one? YES I'm going to smoke it!" he snapped "Shine my phone over there." he pointed and I shined it in the spot watching him crawl about. "Meow~" "Damned cat." and with a laugh I continued to watch him crawl and grumble with the occasional swear at the cat or myself. I continued to watch along with every now and again looking down to the curled up kitten in my lap snoozing away and as I started to oddly feel warmer I drifted off.

_Looking around I realized where I was. Pushing myself up using the tree I was sitting against and I stared over the field listening to a few birds. Other from the forest sounds it was silent, the grass didn't even rustle when I moved. I continued walking away from the tree and the grass continued to grow for miles upon miles._

_"Mow~ Ma mow~" _

_"Hm?" feeling something rubbing along my leg I gazed down to see the familiar little calico kitten purring loudly and looking up to me happily. Bending down I picked it up "Hi there." I greeted and got a "Mow~" in response._

_Holding the fluffy kitten I kept walking with the purring now added to the little sounds. Flowers started to grow in the direction I was walking and the kitten swatted at the little bugs that would sometimes fly close enough. When I sat down in the middle of the flowers the kitten jumped down to chase a fly. Watching it run about I laughed "You're adorable."_

_A pair of hands covered my eyes "Like, guess~" before I could guess he plopped down behind me "Hi there~"_

_"Hey Feliks." I greeted and the kitten quickly ran back over and jumped into his lap._

_"Oh it's so cute~" Feliks snuggled the kitten and I just watched and smiled._

_Yet the next thing I knew hands were at my throat and pushing me into my back and sharp green eyes stared me down with an intent that scared me a bit "U-Uhm...Feliks?" I questioned "Wh-What are y-you doing?"_

_One of the hands moved over my mouth "Whatever I want so shut up and stay quiet."_

_"Wh-What?" I yelled through his hand "What the fuck?"_

_"Exactly."_

My eyes snapped open and I felt a hand on my neck and mouth though red eyes were staring down at me as if they were laughing "Hello there princess."

Kicking him off I sat back up "What the hell you bastard!" I snapped.

"Decided to mess with you. Did I ruin something?" he chuckled.

The weight of the kitten crawled onto my lap and I started to pet it "You are horrible!"

"Naw, I'm just awesome." he replied.

Carefully moving the already cozy kitten from my lap onto the crate I pulled off my jacket and then put it on top of that "Stay." moving to where I faced Gilbert I did something I never thought I would do. Frankly it's probably not the smartest thing I've done though I'll admit, lately I haven't been thinking quite right.

He was quickly on the floor and with a grunt leaping up and trying to tackle me as he swung and snapped "Quit fucking dodging and let me hit you!" as his old boxing classes started to kick in.

Yep. I had thrown the first punch in the first actual fight I've ever had. OH JOY.

The whole thing came to an official end when both of us were brused at minimum, through I think I either broke or knocked out one of his teeth, and the kitten had jumped over and curled up on Gilbert's chest. It proved he was unconscious seeing as he didn't scream and make it get off. So I just let the kitten sleep as I just kept my back to the cement.

"Note to...self..." I wheezed out "Run more...and don't fight Gil again..." mumbling to myself I stared at the cobwebs that were visible in the light.

_'How long have we been here...?'_ I thought and the idea stretched through my head _'It kind of hurts to move so getting Gilbert's phone is out of the question...mine is no longer alive...so I really do have no idea...'_ letting out a small groan I started to feel the cold set back in and cover my face first and then layered the rest of my body that was either in pain from me hitting him, or him hitting me. Fighting isn't easy or fun. The longer I stayed there the more I started to think about this whole thing _'This basement is so old...why would anyone come down here...what if...what if no one comes down here? If no one comes down here then we're stuck. If we're stuck Gilbert will probably try and eat me...I don't want to be eaten! That bastard would too!'_ my mind kept going over everything as I spaced.

When there was a hand on my ankle I fought by kicking and, unfortunately, squeaked out a "Don't eat me!"

"Okay okay you win! I think you broke my nose!" opening my eyes I spotted my friend sitting across from me holding his nose in his hands and swearing "Douche move you squeaker!"

"You were going to try and eat me!"

"You're skin and bones! Why would I eat you?"

"Wow, I'm not THAT skinny!" I retorted and pushed myself to my feet "I would make a great meal..." I muttered as I walked to the crates and ignoring the pain in my chest and sides as I sat next to the tabby.

He glared at me "Do you want me to find out?"

"No."

"The put a cork in it."

Once he had moved to the other crate we just sat there in silence. Every now and again he'd reach over and grab at my wrist and I'd slap it away. It continued that way with the rattling of metal once in a while but we quickly became used to the noise. I went back to spacing as I petted the soft fur of the kitten. Quickly I was brought back to the world by a bite on my wrist. Reflexes made it to where in one move I had his arm held behind his back and his body turned at an awkward angle to where his cheek pressed against the concrete wall that stood behind us.

He let out a groan and I let go "Sorry, reflex."

"Yeah right..."

-xxxx-

_'Of course when the manager came to find us it HAD to be while we were fighting and he was sitting on me...'_ I thought as I signed onto my laptop _'I should've known that Gilbert wouldn't even had known of Francis was even there or not because HE WASN'T.'_ yes it had been a few hours ago that we were found but I just wasted a whole day. It was already eleven at night. Not knowing what I was fully thinking I opened the chat box.

_**-~-YOOHOO CHAT-~-**_

_**Toris Has Entered The Chat.**_

_**T: Is anyone still awake?**_

_**M: Hey, Toris.**_

_**T: Hey, Matthew. What are you still doing up still? Isn't the school council meeting early tomorrow? Arthur and Francis will chew you out if you pull an Al and fall asleep; you are the historian after all.**_

_**M: Yeah I know. I just can't sleep. I tried was to fall asleep but they just wouldn't work.**_

_**T: Hm...**_

_**T: Try music.***_

_**M: It doesn't work as well anymore...**_

_**M: Anyways, what's new?**_

_**T: Just a day of being dragged through shit. Though I do have a new kitten. He's this brown and black striped tabby I found while I was trapped with Gilbert.**_

_**M: Sounds cute. What's the name? And I heard of the broken elevator. That had to suck.**_

_**T: Sebastian. Yeah, it greatly sucked.**_

_**M: I'm sorry.**_

_**T: Don't be, it's alright.**_

_**T: How are you?**_

_**M: Pretty good. Trying to figure out where the hell Al has been most of today. Stopped by his place to drop off some notes I was going to let him copy though he wasn't there. Linda* had said he left early that morning because he had plans all day. Was hoping to talk to him about this.**_

_**T: ...about what specifically?**_

_**M: He just up and disappearing and not a person knows where he is. It's odd because normally he can't keep his mouth shut about his plans though once or twice a week he'll just up and leave.**_

_**T: Oooh. That doesn't seem right. Do you have any thoughts of where he'd be?**_

_**M: No.**_

_**T: Ah. Well I have no idea either.**_

_**M: I see. I'll just talk to Arthur or another family member. Someone's got to know, right?**_

_**T: Right. Well I wish you luck there.**_

_**M: Thank you. I think I'm going to try and turn in for tonight, what is it, close to midnight?**_

_**T: Welcome. Yeaaah. It's about 11:53. I'm going to do the same.**_

_**M: Night.**_

_**T: Goodnight.**_

_**Matthew And Toris Have Left The Chat.**_

_**The Chat Is Now Empty.**_

Putting my laptop in the bottom drawer of my nightstand I sighed _'Now what do I do about that..?'_ though I just shook my head as I laid down from where I had been sitting on my bed, covers over my legs. I pulled the sheets up to my chin as I rolled onto my side.

My eyes would shut but my brain wouldn't turn off. It wasn't until Sebastian jumped up onto my bed and curled up against my chest and quickly fell asleep after pawing the covers off of his head that I decided on something for the new situation I had involuntarily gotten myself into.

_'I'll just deal with this later, I'm tired.'_

_**-XXXX-**_

_***It's what I use when I can't sleep. I just blast Florance+The Machine or Iron Maiden and I went out. Yes I fall asleep to rock and such. [Though I got my ipod taken so I am losing mojo fast and ability to sleep without it so sadface. ;~;]**_

_***Alfred's mom. Linda Jones, because I am so creative. It's 11:17 people and I am brain dead from mid-terms! I no care!**_

_**It's always funny when I think about how my Spanish final was almost 10% higher than my English test :P While the foreign exchange students got perfects on the English. Funny and ironic XDXD Yes that was useless. I'm just happy I passed them.**_

_**Well that's it for now.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Happy 's Day from the little leprechaun herself.**_

_**This took too long. Okay so my energy/focus to write is deteriorating. Though after going to ChibiChibiCon it has been renewed once more! This chapter took me like only three nights to write. So here we go. Sorry that I'm so damn lazy. Don't own APH.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Sitting at the table as I waited for Celestyn I had my favorite orange pen and I was drawing with my iPod playing loudly and sometimes giggling. Admiring the giant neon heart I had drawn I dug my sharpie from my bag before continuing to scribble in pink. As I finished the pink I looked around for a green. Scanning the kitchen and tapped by fingertips on the wood. There was no green marker. I looked back down at my drawing and was now frustrated that I didn't have a green.

_'Maybe...'_ I thought before calling out "Celestyn!"

"No need to yell brother." came from behind as a hand was placed on my shoulder and I screamed. "When did you get there?"

With a tired look she stared at me "Have you had any coffee to wake you up?"

"No."

Quickly I watched her climb onto the counter to reach the mug with a cat on it and pour some of the contents of the coffee pot into it before handing it over my way "Please wake up. Someone will hit you if you don't." she said.

I took a sip as I stood "You wouldn't like hurt me." I backed up a bit as she gave me a dead stare "Okay I get it. You want your coffee time." snatching my keys from the table we left and headed for my baby. We quickly off for the school with the only sound being the car and the radio as normal.

All I could do though was think of the other day after Toris' kidnapping. That was funnier each time I thought of it. Just wish I knew why he was taken...eh later. It was hard not to focus on the approaching date. I couldn't remember my last decent date to say my life. Well I probably could, I just don't feel like it, duh.

Pulling into the parking lot I moved to my now usual spot and turn to my smiling sister "Well, let's go." she said as she placed the mug next to mine in the cup holder "I'll see if Toris has thought of anything yet for you." was said as she shut her door before running off into the school.

"Careful! Don't trip!" I called back "Damn, I like, sound like mom." I muttered as I grabbed my bag and went inside myself to my first class with a smile.

"Feliks~!" looking over to the calling voice I sat down next to Feliciano "You seem extra happy today." he commented.

Nodding I couldn't help but giggle "Totally am."

"Something good right?" the Italian questioned with his normal happy attitude. I loved sitting by him, he always put me in a pretty smiley mood.

I just nodded some more "Gonna go on a date!" was my answer and he clapped. "_Grande! Molto grande! Splendido!_ (Great! Very great! Splendid!)" he cheered and I couldn't help but smile more.

"So excited." the words were giggled out even though I didn't mean to. I was just so happy, the urges were too great to subdue.

"Aren't dates fun?" he asked.

"Totally." I answered "What were your dates like?"

He put a finger to his chin and tilted his head a little as he thought "The last time _fratello_ interrupted and drug me away for no reason."

I looked at him with an odd look "Was it that was with uh...I should like know all the names by now! (Shit!)" with a frown I tried to remember the name. I never did talk to the guy much. With a snap of my fingers I flipped open my notebook to a random blank page and uncapped my sharpie to start scribbling. Holding it up to him I gave a triumphant grin "This guy. Mr. Military gel head!"

"Oh! Ludwig!" was his answer and he nodded like a bobble head "That wasn't him. Veh, he looks funny with a pink shirt and pants." he commented and laughed. It was a bit odd but wasn't bad.

"Who was it then?" I asked in curiosity. He smiled though right when he was about to answer teacher called us to the attention of the board. Letting my lips pout a bit I flipped to a different page and started to scribble again.

-xxxx-

It was interesting how many times I got asked about my 'art project', as it had been dubbed, on the roof. There wasn't a real answer. I just got extremely bored. By the time lunch clocked around a majority of the people in my classes had asked or hinted about it and all I did was shrug with a guilty grin. At lunch I was hungry enough to ignore the question and anything that wasn't about food.

"Toris! Get over here!" I heard and sighed before turning around at started at Gilbert who was across the cafeteria. No. Don't care if there are no elevators in the school. Hell no. I turned back around and headed outside to where I usually sat with everyone. Surprisingly Alfred was already there, which, never happened. Especially when it was Taco Tuesday*.

He didn't seem to notice as I walked up. In fact, he was dead silent has he listened to music and wasn't eating. Making sure I hadn't mistaken Matthew I shook my head as I went to sit down. Still nothing. He was staring at the tree across from the bench as he hunched over. _'What the hell happened...oh wait...maybe not...?'_ I thought as I remembered the day of spying I was forced to do.

Waiting a few moments I decided I couldn't stand it being quiet with him around "Hey, Alfred."

Dulled blue eyes looked over as he took a headphone from an ear "Oh, hi. Didn't see you." he threw on his Hollywood mimicked smile "Nice job on the roof."

"What the fuck?"

"Woah, watch the language. There are kids around."

"Seriously, what is with you?" I asked and his smile was gone. "I don't know what you're-" "Bullshit. You know that it is bullshit."

Alfred sighed as he took off his glasses and started to clean them on his shirt "Just so much shit piled on from getting pulled over by Scott." was his answer "Plus Mattie's been acting pretty weird lately along with a few others, then there is freaking wrestling. I need to drop a weight class and it's not exactly working." he continued to explain the hell he had been going through and it just kept getting worse.

_'I've got to make sure Mei and Jackie don't say a word to Mattie...he's never this...oh what's the word...broken.'_

When the explanation was finished he slipped his glassed back on "Just..." he paused "Shit. Oh so much shit."

I couldn't keep my heart from feeling an ache as he stood up "I'm gonna...chill at the park or something, you won't rat right?" I shook my head as he looked over "Thanks." with that he put the headphone back in and walked off, accidentally bumping into Gilbert while going through the door.

The Albino gave him a weird look before walking to me "Who put a bee in his ass?"

"Just drop it, and if you're going to say that, at lease use the right expression." I told him as I started to eat.

"Why?"

"Because you just mixed two and made them really stupid." I spoke quickly. Really, I just want him to go away.

"Whatever." he sat next to me and yawned "We should go bug frogger." turning sideways I lightly pressed a foot on his side before kicking him off the bench "Dude!"

Quickly I put my stuff on the bench taking up all of the room "Go away, I'm done with your plans. They get us stuck in a god damned basement."

Lifting his hands to where his palms were up he gave me a look of bewilderment "You kidding?" I was about to snap when a much quieter voice spoke up with a "Hi."

Both of us looked over to see Matthew was up to us with a small smile "Oh, Gil? Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "C-Can you leave for a bit?"

Red eyes squinted as he stared at the blond "Why?"

"I n-need to talk to T-Toris." with the pause he pulled an old look that he stole from Alfred and gave his most innocent looking face "...Please?"

It was easy to see that Gilbert was trying to fight the look but in a huff he turned and started walking as he raised a hand "Yeah yeah, I'll get you later Tor." the last part was mumbled quieter but it sounded much more threatening. That never makes me feel well.

Matthew sat down next to me with his smile a little smaller but still there "What's up Matthew?" I asked, starting up the conversation.

"W-Well, have you seen how Al has been lately? Or even seen him r-really." I could tell that he was trying to keep me from seeing how freaked he was.

"I just saw him before Gilbert came to annoy." his eyes lit up like this "Though he looked like he'd gone through hell and back. Not well. Bags under his eyes and all around looked like shit."

My friend just looked to the ground "I see..." he muttered before shaking his head "It seems like he's hiding something."

Quickly I lost my voice. Was so hoping that I didn't have to even talk about what I saw or even have something near it brought into my mind. Never have I been good with this stuff! The hamster that ran my mind was gone. Gone Fishing sign on the door and wheels were not moving. All of my focus was put into not bursting there on the spot. Normally I would tell him but I'm still not really sure I saw and heard what I thought. Sure hope it wasn't. "...he's started this weird diet too to where he barely even eats. It's horrible." I could only nod in response.

We talked- well, oddly, he talked- until the bell rang to signal us to go to our next class. After wishing him luck with his search I rubbed my temples as I walked to my next class hoping to catch a break.

Yet, in the middle of class I felt and faintly heard a buzz in my pocket. I stiffened a tiny bit as a second one quickly followed and soon another. The teacher turned around and I fished my phone from the fabric after propping up a textbook on my lap and flopping open the vibrating phone.

_'...Fifty-six message from...Feliks...'_ closing my eyes I was about to put my phone away when it caused a noise to echo as it hit the book.

_BZZZZZT!_

Then and there. In the middle of the class. I was hoping that Feliks felt my urge to shoot him as a set of glaring eyes behind librarian styled glasses glared at me as if I just caused a war by checking my phone*. "Toris."

Gulping I decided to try and play the idiot card that I had seen used so much "Yes?"

"Was that your phone telling me that it's not only on but out of your pocket?"

"...No."

"Are you lying? I think you are."

"...No."

"Do you mind handing over your phone?"

"...Yes."

After hearing the laughter of the class she just walked over and plucked the phone from my head. She opened it and cleared her throat "Now, let's see what was so important." feeling the heat run to my face I almost screamed out 'NO!' but didn't even though who knew what Feliks would text this very moment.

"Now then. Quote message fifty-seven. And of course it will be great. I can't wait. Especially for me to be around you in many ways. I'm daydreaming right now about your co-" she never finished as her face had turned as red as mine had been before I'm pretty sure I cracked the desk my head hit so hard.

_'If he didn't feel my hate then...he will now...'_

_**-XXXX-**_

_***No I can't think of anything better than Taco Tuesday.**_

_***That's the policy here. If it's even on it can be taken. Is fucked.**_

_**Well that's this chapter. I'm losing some valuable sleep for this but y'know. Worth it. Still fun to write. :)**_

_**And those of you who were going on about Feliks' POV there ya go. I've been working with other stuff and kinda strayed from APH a lot so I probably won't do too well for a while. I'll be even more busy considering my birthday is coming up, gonna be chill. B]**_

_**Oh! Ideas! Needed! I'm staring up some comics so I'm drained. I am starting a call out! Come one people! I know there are ideas in your brains!**_

_**HAPPY 'S DAY!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sorry I took somewhat of a bit with this. I would've had this up earlier but I was partying for my birthday that was Friday. Hells yeah. Anyway, he's this chapter which is pretty scattered in my opinion. No own APH.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Trudging from my class way after the final bell rang I wanted to find Feliks. Then, push him from a window or something. Not sure yet. I started walking down the hall but before I found him I was tackled to the floor "Mph..."

"_Witaj_!" I was greeted and I pushed myself up even with the extra weight.

Shaking my head I strained my neck to look back and was met with a too familiar sight. Skirt and panties. "F-Feliks!" I snapped as my face became tinted in red.

"Yes?"

"Get o-off!" and he stood up smiling and helped me to my feet "I am not happy with you right now."

His smile faded and his head tilted slightly "Why?" he questioned. Quickly I fished out my phone, which my teacher had given back in an agreement to never speak of any of this ever. Going to the menu and then to messages I opened the files under his name before handing him the phone. The more he read the more he started to giggle before just full out laughing "I-I totally can't believe sh-she actually did this!" the phone slipped from his hand and I barely caught it before it collided with the tile.

When I looked back up he was leaning along the lockers howling with his arms wrapped around his gut while he continued laughing "Th-That was L-Lizzy!"

Giving him a blank look all I could say was "Really? Are you fucking kidding me?" Note, push Elizabeta from the window also.

By now all he could do was nod because he had slid down to the floor with his face bright red as he laughed and begged for oxygen and for his sides to stop hurting. I felt the color drain from my face and my eyebrows furrow together before I turned on my heel and started to walk while I did my best to ignore the laughing calls or "W-Wait! Ha haa! Waaaai-iiiit!"

I just continued on for my locker and when I got there I noticed a paper sticking from the slits that were at the top. Pulling it out I looked at the stamp as I proceeded to get out the contents of the metal box. It was red and gold with a P.B engraved on it with more gold. Carefully I opened it up and a small card fell from it to the ground. I picked it up and noticed the hole punch had a clean line through the middle. After staring at that for a few moments I continued to read what the small paper said.

_**" Toris,**_

_**Saturday at 10:15 pm.**_

_**1784 West County Circle.**_

_**Invite required at the door.**_

_**It's going to be a raging party.**_

_**I really think you should show up.**_

_**Sincerely**__**,**_

___**Mawi."**_

This has got to be one of the weirdest things ever. For one, who the hell is Mawi? Second, who would name their kid that? I mean really, Mawi? The hell is with that. Though the real this is that I'm not a partier. I don't really care for them.

"Oh! You like got one too?" I heard from behind me and when I jumped I rammed my elbow into a locker and yelped. "Damnit Feliks..." I hissed under my breath as I cupped my elbow. "So many people got those. It's going to be like so huge. I got an invite too."

Talking through clenched teeth I looked at him "Oh...really now...?" I hissed out despite the pain.

"Yeah! Oh! This could be our date!"

...

"Feliks...?" I question as the pain started to die.

"Yes?"

"No."

He crossed his arms "Why not? It would be a first date for the records!" was his protest as I let my elbow slip finally.

I gave him a look of disbelief "It's a giant party. How would that be a great date?"

With a pause he thought before answering "Drugs." "WHAT?" "I dunno." I felt my hand pinch the bridge of my nose as I sighed "Seriously?"

My hand moved from its pinch and I looked to see green eyes being made to look as big as possible. Keeping my spot I stared him down as his eyes went into a glare and the two of us didn't move. It wasn't a staring contest but, well I don't know what it was. We were just standing in the hall as we well, stared. The whole deal continued to continue for what felt like a long time before I noticed a glint in his eyes.

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick~. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick~." he whispered in a singing tone in my ear. I jumped and turned red "It's still no!" I snapped.

Grinning he took a step back "She's a killer queen~"

"Feliks." I said with a warning tone.

"Let's party then."

"No."

"Gatart and gelatin~ Dynamite with a laser beam~" and I course he started to dance as he sung Killer Queen. But I am not giving in "Guarantied to blow your mind~! Anytime~!" the last bit he had gotten so close I was pretty sure he was going to kiss me. "FINE!" later I'm probably going to regret giving in.

He started to bounce around and giggle "We're going to a party~!"

"But I'm not calling this our date." though by now he didn't seem to be listening to me anymore as he started spinning and humming Sexy And I Know It. Shutting my empty locker I turned and left as he started to wiggle in my direction and a way I didn't want to see.

-xxxx-

Looking over to Ed in the reflection of the mirror as I fixed my jacket I continued to speak "Sebastian is fed at nine. If I'm not home by midnight call my phone, if there is no answer after five consecutive calls within reasonable time from each other I want you to do that...thing or whatever it is to figure out where I am and then call again. If there is still no answer I want you to get a cab and come and find me. If not tha-"

"Really, it's just a party." he said "Calm down. How many times have you told me this?" he didn't even look up for a second and I crossed my arms though once again he interrupted as I opened my mouth to speak "It's for good knowledge. Right, _DAD_."

"Oh come on." I commented and he looked over his glasses with a blank stare "Shut up, Ed. I don't care much for parties anyways."

He had gone back to fiddling about his laptop but continued to talk "Then why go?"

I paused "Because someone has to makes sure Feliks doesn't kill himself."

With a laugh he sounded like that was hilarious and continued "You just want to get in his pants." my face lit up even though that wasn't true, it really wasn't "You want to plug in your power cable into his slot and make the tower work to keep the busses moving from one to another all night long.*"

Letting it sink in I made a face and held my hands out slightly in a 'What?' motion "I don't even understand that and I still somehow know that it's freakishly upsetting! Speak English! Or Lithuanian, or Estonian, or even Latvian! What are you saying?"

There was a silence between us "You really need to get your cable into a display at least."

"What does that mean!" I snapped but before any of it could continue there was a knock on the door "I will get you to speak something besides some demented Russian."

"You know Russian."

"Shut it." I hissed before opening the door to see two blond siblings "Hey Feliks, Celestyn." I greeted with a smile.

Feliks was grinning ear to ear as the smaller of the two stepped inside after hugging him "You'll like behave like I know you will right?"

She nodded "Of course."

I gave a glance back to Ed and sent a glare his way but all he did was wave me off with a 'shoo' flick of the wrist. Though Feliks peaked in to look at him quickly "Make sure she's safe at all times or I destroy all tech you ever get." he said with a bittersweet tone and threw a knife at the table barely missing the laptop. Ed looked up with a paled face to me met with Feliks' glare that even sent a chill up my spine.

"Y-Yes M-Mr. Ł-Łukasiewicz." he sputtered out with a nod that almost caused his glasses to fall off of his face.

Laughing nervously I ushered the seething blond from the door and waved at the two. _'Dear, oh dear god.'_ was all I could think as I followed him out to his car.

It was quiet in the car as he drove. Trying to not be afflicted by the quiet I stared out the window at the passing scenery. I could already see the concrete crystallizing on the sidewalk and trees while the lights had turned on long ago. No insects were flittering about the fixtures throughout the city or anywhere else for that matter. But what I've really been thinking about was Mawi. For all we know this could be some killer that's gathering all of us up to kill us. No, I shouldn't think like that. Though what if we aren't killed and made to be sex slaves, oh no no no.

My mind continued to jump to scenarios worse than the last before I had a tapping of nails on my shoulder "Tor-Tor, we're here."

Looking to the building I felt my skin crawl. This was not a murder scene, a slave ground, a fight to the death arena, or a circus. From just the building I also knew that Mawi wasn't a killer, some insane slave master, or ringmaster.

It all was just a giant party.

Hosted by Matthew Williams, aka Mawi.

"That son of a bitch..." I muttered.

"What?" Feliks questioned.

I shook my head "I just am n-not the biggest fan of p-parties..."

While he quickly got out of the car and dusted off his jeans and ran part ways up the sidewalk my feet dragged as I moved at a 'snail's pace' and trudged up next to him as scenarios raced through my head. Feliks was talking but I turned him out as I watched in the darkness of my mind parts light up with different options of something to do for the option of anything and everything. I had not, however, see for when the door was answered and a plastic bottle of a yellow liquid mixed with a white powder, that would've hit me in the face if I didn't ducked, was chucked through the door and exploded in the lawn.

Matthew glared back "Hey! I cut the piss bombs after the last party when you bastards hit that cop!" he snapped and two guys ran past as the high fived to see what was left of the...piss. The blond looked back to us with a grin "Come on, it's great in here."

Just standing outside I could not only hear the music blasting but feel the vibrations against my clothing and skin. I also felt color drain from my skin but that beside the point. All I wanted to do tonight was go on a nice and simple date. Of freaking course not. _'What was I thinking when I thought this could all be calm.'_

Both of walked inside to the sight of well, party. I watched Feliks's eyes light up and I sighed "Main warning, watch for roofies."

He gave me a 'Duh' look "I've seen both Hangovers, I like, know what I'm doing." was all he said before spotting a few friends and raced off laughing and calling to them over the music, though as far as my brain knew, the cage rattling bass of techno isn't music. Music is what isn't about to explode my ear drums.

I quickly felt awkward and moved to the more out of the way areas in order not to get run over by anyone. Did I mention that I don't like parties? Well I don't. All I could do was gaze around for anyone I could kind of follow about and it was okay with them. Before I could find someone though a hand had gripped my ass and a pair of lips and stubble pressed against my check. Instead of pushing them away what I did I will always be ashamed of. I bitch slapped.

With a laugh Francis stepped away as he rubbed his cheek "_Bonjour_. Nice slap."

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Yeah it's all weird. I'm just running on low lately, sorry.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**clicky!**_


End file.
